Roma Invicta LOTR
by QuestionMarkBob
Summary: When a strange people come to Middle-Earth and begin to settle. How will these people called Romans effect the lands of Middle-Earth. While it took them almost 300 years to establish themselves. How will they react to the coming shadow.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, thought of this and decided why not give it a shot. What would it be like if the Romans were in Middle-Earth against the shadow. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Update: Finally got around to fixing all the horrible grammer mistakes on this prologue, most of them hopefully.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

-April 9, 2718 A strange people arrive in Middle-Earth on the coasts and began to settle the lands of the Enedwaith.

-May 7, 2720 The lands of Gondor and Rohan were curious about these new people and began to send scouts and later emissaries to establish communications. However, it was found to be a language barrier as these people did not speak the common tongue, but a language called Latin. Once the language barrier was broken talks began. The eventually found the names of these people were called Romans. The Elves and Dwarves would also send Emissaries later that year.

-March 3, 2823 A source of marble is found in the south near the White Mountain. The Romans moved quickly to use the source of stone and marble to build their capital.

-April 1, 2823 The Elves took careful note about these Romans. They enjoy wine and grow much of it, vineyards stretching as the eye can see. Their army of men wear fish like armor and a truly a professional army none which Middle-Earth has seen since the days of the Last Alliance. A port city was under construction and began having a great fishing economy. The Romans also began to establish trade relations. Their government was much different than all the other governments. They had a leader called an Emperor with a Senate who could overrule him.

-September 9, 2823 The first Emperor is declared of the new Empire of Roma.

-July 9, 2842 The White Mountains were claimed by Gondor and they saw this as an infringement to their sovereignty and threaten war.

-August 15, 2842 The war never comes as an agreement came that the Romans would stay on their side of the White Mountain and the Gondorians would stay on theirs. A year later a new source of Mithril was discovered on the Romans side of the mountain that cemented resentment in Gondor. The Romans hire dwarves to begin to mind the Mithril.

-April 13, 2850 Orcs from the Misty Mountains as well as the Wildmen of Dunland began to raid villages along the borders of Dunland. The Roman Senate in a sprawling speech that echoed in their chambers of marble and stone dispatch the Legio I Roma and raised Legio II Enedwaith to defend the borders from the oncoming threat.

-June 5, 2900 The new capital of Neo Roma is established and prospers.

-January 1, 2901 A large orc army invades Neo Roma pillaging everything in their path. Roma immediately dispatches Legio II Enedwaith.

-January 25, 2901 Legio II Enedwaith faced disaster getting ambushed by the orc army and lost their Eagle. The Roman army encounters trolls and overwhelmed by the ferocity of the orcs. The next day the Senate and Emperor. Remnants of the Legio II Enedwaith meets up with the newly formed Legio III Augusta to avenge the defeat.

-February 12, 2901 On a cold afternoon the two forces clashed in battle. This time the Romans came well prepared to receive the frenzied charge. As for their trolls they tested out their new Mithril tipped Pila. The Eagle was retrieved the Legio II honor is restored.

-June 7, 3007 An official alliance is made between Rohan and Roma as a deterrent against the Wildmen of Dunland and orc threats.

-March 3, 3010 By this time Roma now has one major port city, a capital, and three prosperous cities. Seven Legions now patrol around the country to keep themselves safe. At that time a Grey wizard came to the Senate Palace and gave a warning of a coming shadow, that Roma must be ready for war. Many of the senators thought him a crazy old man.

-August 28, 3018 Another bold or invasion has occurred and now Legio IX Eriador and Legio I Roma were currently preparing for battle against this latest threat. And some late arrivals arrived to assist.

 **Near Dunland Border, Day Near Noon…**

Outside on a table several men were gathered armored up and ready for battle. Making final plans. Then several horsemen approached the men at the time bearing a green flag with a white horse. The lead horsemen dismounted and approached the men. "Welcome, are you Thedred Son of Theoden?" asked the general.

"I be he," said Theodred.

"I am general Vibius Felix, welcome glad you could join us," said Felix.

"How man men did you bring with you," asked the Legatus Albina.

"700," answered Theodred.

"700 is all you could bring," complained a centurion.

"That's enough," said Felix putting his arm out silencing him.

"GENERAL!" cried a man riding up to the officers and dismounted immediately.

"General he's one of our scouts," said Primi.

"What news do you bring?" asked Thedreod speaking for everyone.

"Where are the rest of your men?" asked Felix.

"Eaten by Wargs, they gave their lives, so I could get away," said the scout. "The orc army numbers about 15,000 and approaches as we speak."

"Hmm with what we got we number about 11,700," said Legatus Cassius.

"Numbers don't win battles," said Legatus Albina.

"They help, but we have more than enough firepower to win," said Felix as he brought everyone attention to the map. "Scout you get some rest," he ordered as the scout walked away. "We will launch three volleys of arrows. Then we will push forward with the main body. Theodred I want you to use the cover of the low hills on our right to flank them. In the meantime, Praefecti Fabius will engage the Wargs with the support of a cohort. Now, are there any questions?"

"No sir," replied all the officers and Theodred.

"General enemy approaching," said a Centurion.

"Everyone get into battle position," ordered Felix as officers strapped on their helmets and went to their positions.

(Battlefield)

The Roman army stood battle ready as they saw the black mass of orc approach. The orcs snarling and growling for the blood of men as they marched closer holding an array of weapons.

The Romans batted an eyelash at these orcs, only glaring at them showing no signs of fear, at least not the veteran Legionaries in the back. The fresh troops up in the front were shaking slightly at the sight for all of them it was their first battle. "Steady men," ordered the Centurion as there shaking then stopped out of fear.

General Felix then rode with some staff across the line, "Do not fear these orcs, fear only me and your officers. Stand men of Roma, today is a good day to die. To get rid of this scourge that plagues our lands. Valor is what I want to see this day. They may outnumber us only by a slight number, but we stand much stronger. TO ARMS AND TO ANOTHER VICTORY FOR ROMA!" he yelled drawing his sword in the air.

"CHEER!" both legions cheered for their general ready for the fight.

On the other side of the battle field the orcs then began to charge. "RAWR!"

"Front Cohorts, forward march!" ordered Felix as the whole front began to advance with the rest of the army following behind.

(With Theodred)

"My lord the Romans advance," said Rohirrim.

"With me," ordered Theodred as his 700 Rohirrim and 300 Allied Roman cavalrymen followed.

(Left Roman Cavalry)

Preafectic Fabius looked across the enemy right and saw the deadly Warg riders. He had his orders. Hidden Behind his 700 horsemen a few was a cohort of Legionaries with spears.

(Main Body)

The main body of infantry marching forward steadily towards the coming onslaught of orcs. Behind them the archers stood ready until. "ARCHERS PREPARE!" ordered Legatus Cassius. The archers loaded arrows. "FIRE!" ZWIPP! The arrows went over the heads of their infantry as they impacted the orcs like rain cutting many down.

Despite this they still charged relentlessly.

"RELOAD!" the archers reloaded another arrow for another volley. "FIRE!" ZWIPP! More orcs were cut down but still charged like an unstoppable wave.

They began to get closer to the main body of infantry.

Cassius not wanting to fire a concentrated volley close together. "FIRE AT WILL!" The archers began to fire at their own time carefully not trying to hit their own men. Nearby in front of the archers the scorpions began to fire repeated bolts at the orcs harassing them.

"HALT!" ordered the Centurions in the front cohorts. "PREPARE TO THROW!" the Legionaries pulled out their first Pila that were Mithril tipped.

"FIRE!"

"RELEASE!"

"THROW!"

Centurions all in the front began to throw thousands of Pila at the enemy killing many. For the orcs who blocked with their shield they became useless. Orcs had no choice but to drop them as they charged head long.

"SWORDS!" ordered the Centurions. The Legionaries drew their Gladius ready to do blood work putting their shields up. The orcs then crashed head long into a wall of shield and swords.

 **(Left Roman Cavalry)**

On the left flank the 800 Warg riders began to charge towards the Roman Cavalry. Fabius then waited to receive their charge.

Right before the Wargs meet them the Roman Cavalry then ran to reveal the cohort of Legionaries as they launched a volley of Pila along with some archers firing some arrows cutting some them down. "REPEL CAVALRY!" ordered the Centurion as the first rank of Legionaries lowered down shields up and Pila outwards facing the oncoming Warg charge.

The second rank then put their shields on top of the first rank putting there out.

The third and ranks beyond but shields and Pila upwards. Cassius divide his Cavalry into three squadrons as the Wargs crashed into the cohort. The Wargs chomping on the soldiers as their next meal. "Help the cohort," he ordered two squadrons to support the cohort. Fabius meanwhile took 300 with him for a flanking.

 **(Main Body)**

The Legionaries stood their ground against the unrelenting Orcs. The orcs then retreated to regroup for another charge.

"PREPARE!" ordered the Centurions as they pulled out their second Pila and hurled it at the enemy.

The orcs once again crashed into the ranks of soldiers as they got back into their stabbing motion.

Once again the Orcs failed to break through well trained Legion, yet the furious melee continued neither side yet giving up.

The Centurions were watching the men in the front carefully and with a whistle around their necks they then blew it. The second line behind the first line began to push up, the first line began to withdraw to the back of the ranks.

The second line took over front lines duties containing the stabbing motions. Orcs were snarling for Roman blood as decapitation and stabbing occurred everywhere. Black and red blood began to fill the ground. Despite all the carnage and screams, the Romans stood their ground disciplined and firm. The close quarters fighting went one for thirty minutes and the Centurions continued to rotate the lines to keep the men fresh.

Then the horn of Rohan sounded as the orcs look in horror as the Rohirrim along with the Roman Horsemen then charged the rear of the orcs.

 **(Left Roman Calvary)**

Fabius and his 300 riders managed to outflank the Warg Riders and charged their flank. After an ensuing battle they began to route from the field. Fabius then immediately gathered what was left of his Calvary and then went towards the enemy flank. "Centurion be ready incase they return!" ordered Fabius.

"Yes sir!" replied the Centurion.

 **(Main body)**

General Felix observing everything, smirked as he saw Theodred charge the enemy rear. "General it seems Fabius is charging the enemy flank," said Legatus Albina.

"I believe the time is right sir," said Cassius.

"Then it's time," said Felix. "ALL UNITS FORWARD!"

All cohorts began an all out advance as they cut down orcs left and right. The orcs began to panic and tried to flee the battle. The Centurions seeing this, "CHARGE!"

The Romans broke ranks and went after the orcs with the vengeance. They burned many villages and killed many innocents' lives, they were showing no mercy to these vile creatures.

Theodred and Fabius Horsemen continued to cut down the routed troops.

Some of the orcs in vain still attempted to fight the unrelenting Legions. Orcs on the ground getting stabbed in the heart. Then a Centurion shouted, "ROMA INVICTA!" Across the battlefield men were cheering in victory waving their swords and arms in the air.

"Well done General," said Legatus Albina.

"Another victory General," said Legatus Cassius.

"Yes," said Felix. "Get the dead count and ours," he ordered.

"Yes sir," said Albina.

Moments after the battle was over, soldiers were searching the field getting a count of enemy dead as well as helping inured comrades. Some soldiers still killing off dead orcs that littered the ground.

(General's Tent)

"Sir about 11,000 dead orcs," reported Albina.

"What of our dead, and Theodred what of yours?" asked Felix.

"About four hundred dead and thousands wounded," said Legatus Cassius.

"About 150 dead," said Theodred.

Sigh, a saddened expression on Felix's face. "Well this is the nature of war," said Felix.

"Yes General, once we bury our dead, we should celebrate," said Cassius.

All the officers nodded in agreement. "Very well," said Felix. "Thedred you are welcomed to stay," he offered.

"I'm afraid I must return to Rohan," said Thedred.

"I see, thanks for your aid today," said Felix receiving a nod. "Dismissed," he said. All the officers got out o the tent including Felix.

"General," said Cassius catching up walking beside him.

"What is it Cassius my old friend," said Felix.

"You've one a great victory for Roma, they will celebrate it in the capital," said Cassius.

"Yes but I can't help but wonder, the orcs now just became this bold worries me," said Felix with concern.

"Well if they come back, we'll give them more steel," said Cassius. "Enough about the battle, how is your son, I heard he became a Legionnaire," said Cassius.

"Ah yes, Marcus. I am proud he's become a solider," said Felix.

"What Legion is he with?" asked Cassius.

"No Legion he is assigned with guarding the Grain Reserves in Neo Roma," said Felix.

"I'm guessing you had something to do with that," said Cassius. Felix only smiled a bit.

 **City of Neo Roma, Grain Reserves…**

Inside the stone building full of stores of extra grain, several Legionaries guarding them to make sure no one access them with out permission. One soldier standing guard with a spear at his side. With a sigh, "This is boring," said Marcus.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed that, i look forward to all reviews and could use some feedback. Looking for people to give me more insight on the Roman Legion, i got some good surface knowledge, but would accept help. Thank You.**


	2. Chapter 1 Night Raid in the Port City

**Chapter 1 Night Raid**

 **Legio I Roma**

 **Legio II Enedwaith**

 **Legio III Augusta**

 **Legio IV Abila**

 **Legio V Angren**

 **Legio VI Neopolis**

 **Legio VII Octavia**

 **Legio VIII Gwathlo**

 **Legio IX Eriador**

 **Neo Roma, Grain Stores…**

"This is boring," said Marcus standing around. All that he could see were piles and piles of grain carefully stored in baskets.

"Marcus," said the Centurion coming up to him. Marcus stood at attention.

"Sir," said Marcus.

"I bring word from your father, the orcs have been routed and he will be home soon to get a hero's welcome," said Centurion Valis. "How is your wound?" he asked.

"It heals well, though I wished I did not get injured in that skirmish," said Marcus.

"You'll get your chance in time," said Valis. "For now, I am going to let you go early to see your father," he said. "Your dismissed."

"Thank you, sir," said Marcus as he walked away.

 **Streets of Neo Roma…**

The main streets of Neo Roma were buzzing with a huge crowd on either side. Great cheers filled the air. Petals of flowers were raining down the streets. Soldiers and militia forming along the street with the crowd behind them. A man on a chariot was riding through the street with a contingent of cavalry and few soldiers as they paraded the streets.

"HURRAH FOR GENERAL FELIX!"

"ROMA'S GREAT HERO!"

"WELCOME HOME!"

The crowd of people celebrating his triumph. Felix with his trusted friend Cassius and driver going down the street preparing to stop at the Senate Forum. "I'll tell you Cassius. I am no much for parades," admitted Felix.

"Then why do them?" asked Cassius.

"Make's the people happy and it'd be rude to turn it down," said Felix making his friend chuckle. The chariot continued to roll down the streets the crowd still wildly cheering and applauding. Then they finally arrived at a magnificent building of stone, marble, gold, and silver filled with gardens and fountains. At the steps stood several men in white with different color sashes of purple, green, red, and blue. (The sashes represent different political parties.) Also, on the steps were several heavily armed guards in dark legionary armor with red crests on their helmet. Their shield was of black and gold and lasts their purple cowls. The Praetorian guard was present along with the Emperor who was white haired and was old wearing his golden Laurel Wreaths.

The chariot soon stopped as the two men stepped down from the chariot and began climbing the steps with pedals still falling like rain. When they reached the top, they bowed their heads in respect for their Emperor and Senate. "Welcome home General," said Emperor Thrax.

"Your grace," said Felix.

"Indeed general, we shall celebrate your victory tonight," said Senator Gracus.

"No need, just a simple cup of wine will do," said Felix.

"They'll celebrate your victory anyways General," said Aries.

"Anyways, I'd like to present my report to the Senate," said Felix.

"Of course," said Thrax as all the men began to go into the Senate building.

"Good day," said a voice as the men turned around to see a graybeard man with a pointy hat and staff.

"Gandalf," said Felix happy to see the wizard.

"General Felix, congratulation on your latest victory. Hail Emperor Thrax, lord and Emperor of Roma," said Gandalf bowing his head in respect.

"What brings you to Neo Roma?" asked Thrax.

"If I may I wish to speak to you and your Senate," requested Gandalf.

"Of course, my friend," said Thrax as all the men went into the Senate building.

 **Senate Building, Chamber…**

In a chamber of marble with seats of stone with soft cushions surrounding in a circular theater. The Emperor also had a big seat though mostly he was proceeding over the proceedings. In the center was a marble circle floor where General Felix faced the whole Senate to give his report. "Members of the senate I am happy to report that the invasion has been repelled," began Felix as he got some applause, then continued. "However, I am concerned that the orcs have become more bolder and have not launched an invasion of this scale for many years. Not only that raids have become more frequent from both the wild men and orcs. My own son has become a soldier himself and not long of five months of fighting on the border he was wounded. I General Felix besiege the Senate to reactivate the VII and IV out of the reserves and raise a X legion."

The senators were looking at one another mumbling to themselves. Then a senator from the left side began to walk to the floor. "The floor recognizes Senator Quintus," said Emperor Thrax.

"General while we all are applauding your victory," Quintus began. "These are times of peace, in fact we will be moving soon to putting the V legion in reserve as well."

"Senator, we need more men to defend our borders," said Felix.

"I agree with General Felix," said Senator Gracus standing up from his seat.

"If I may speak," said Gandalf standing up from a guest seat as he walked onto the marble floor.

"The floor recognizes Gandalf the Grey," said Thrax.

"The Shadow is coming, evil is stirring in Mordor. Roma must rally it's forces to prepare for war," said Gandalf warningly urging the Senate.

"Yes, but, isn't Mordor not on the other side of Middle-Earth," said Senator Falco.

"Do not underestimate the reach of Mordor Senator," said Gandalf.

"Yes," said Falco. "We the Senate do not recognize a clear and present danger to Roma and for now we shall enjoy peace," said Falco. Gandalf was not pleased with this decision.

"I urge the Senate to reconsider," said Felix. "We currently stand with only six active legions, two which you put in reserve and now another in reserve. Then we still do not know of the fate of Legio VIII. Their standard has yet to be recovered since that disastrous expedition."

"According to our investigation, the Legatus of Legio VIII Gwathlo left his post and went to find treasure in Moria." Said Senator Falco.

Felix was not satisfied with that investigation, "I still find it strange, I knew the Legatus of that Legion, he would not act without orders," said Felix.

"I'm afraid that is what our investigation has found General Felix, now that will be all for the day," said Senator Quintus.

"We are adjourned," said Thrax dismissing the Senate.

(Outside the Chamber)

Gandalf went out the double doors from the chamber with Felix right behind him and then walking next to him. "These darn Senators would rather think about pleasure and money," fumed Gandalf. "Can't your Emperor do anything?"

"Afraid not, the Emperor control the military is true. However, he has more power during wartime," explained Felix. "I do have friends in the senate they are all not fat pigs."

"If I may ask, what kind of defenses does Roma have?" asked Gandalf.

"I'll tell you somethings. Come join me for lunch, my Villa is just outside of Neo Roma to the North," invited Felix.

"Just tea thank you," said Gandalf.

 **Felix's Villa, Later…**

Gandalf was sitting at a table by a warm fire as Felix came back and poured some tea in a cup. "So, Gandalf, where are you headed to next?" asked Felix.

"To my old friend Bilbo birthday in The Shire," said Gandalf.

"Home of the Hobbits, interesting people," said Felix. "Now as for your question from earlier one of our main defenses is along our border we share along with Gondor in the White Mountain."

"The Mithril mine," said Gandalf.

"Yes, a Citadel we call the Iron Citadel, originally built to deter Gondor, it guards the entrance to the mine but also can with stand a siege for almost a year or more. The Citadel itself is built into the mountain by us and the dwarves that mine the mountain."

"How impenetrable?" asked Gandalf.

"The first gate itself is strong, the second one even stronger. There is a balcony above the gates that lead inside. The problem for the attacker is that you can only put at most four ladders. You can practically defend the Citadel with only 1,000 soldiers."

Gandalf was listening with interest, "Good, but I'm assuming there is more to this countries defense then that Citadel. The enemy just may well avoid it."

"We have many forts within our country, and Neo Roma itself has a huge wall surrounding her as well as two inner walls. Outside of it is a moat," said Felix. "However, all this is meaningless without the manpower, the Senate continues to ignore the military."

"How many troops could Roma field?" asked Gandalf.

"Counting my last estimation of our population I would say about twenty legions, plus the 40,000 auxiliary troops. That would be being the total to about 200,000," said Felix. "the big problem are these bleeding Senators." Then both men heard the door open and a young man come in.

"Father," said Marcus walking in.

"Marcus," said Felix getting up. "How are you my boy," moving to hug him.

"Gandalf?" said Marcus surprised to see him.

"And how have you been young lad," said Gandalf laughing. "You've gotten taller…And become a Legionnaire."

"Come join us son," said Felix returning to the table. "How was your day?"

"Kind of boring, guarding grain stores is a duty for the militia," said Marcus. "I also heard that they will be putting the V legion in reserve. I'll be stuck guarding grain."

"Well son, I do have a task for you in mind," said Felix pulling out an envelope. "I need you to travel to Neopolis and deliver this letter to the Governor Titus. Unless you prefer to guard grain stores."

"Actually, I'll do that for you father," said Marcus. "I'll shall leave after some food, it's about a day and half ride."

(Outside Villa)

Gandalf got onto his cart full of fireworks preparing to leave. Marcus as well mounted a horse with two Roman Gladius on his left and right side. "Farewell, Gandalf, father," said Marcus taking off.

"So long lad," said Gandalf waving. "Well Felix, it's best I get going. My friend I hope your efforts don't go in vain." Then he commanded the horse to get going to head for the Shire.

"Have fun at your party Gandalf," said Felix. "Time to tend to the bees."

 **Roma Countryside…**

Marcus was galloping through the green countryside. Occasionally he would pass by a villa or farm of wheat, apples, or vineyards upon the stone roads. He kept going, he has never been to Neopolis before. Soon night came filed with stars. Eventually he came upon a small town with an Inn, stopping for the night to rest. Going into the Inn and renting a room he went into the Dinning hall where many folks of sorts were in eating and drinking. Taking a seat, he could here all kinds of chatter filling the evening air. Looking around he saw Romans, local townspeople, merchants, even a few dwarves.

After ordering some chicken and wine he turned in for the night.

(Next Day)

Marcus got up early and went upon his horse to make the rest of his journey. After riding all morning, he finally came upon the walls of the port city of Neopolis by the river Gwathlo that opened to the ocean. Upon a hill he could see the many ships sailing in and out of the harbor that astonished him. A few ships going up and down the river to deliver their goods. "Finally, here," said Marcus then galloping his horse towards the city.

 **Port City of Neopolis…**

The gates were wide opened, traders from all over were leaving and entering the city with carts full of goods. Continuing to walk through the city upon his horse he went to search for the Governor's residence. The most eye opening were the many canals through the city. Small boats would ferry people in good. (Think of Venice)

He found a stone building with an iron gate and two guards. Dismounting from his horse in front of the gate. "I have a letter for the Governor," said Marcus.

The two guards nodded and opened the gates for him allowing Marcus to walk in. The residence was nice with a fountain in the middle of the courtyard as he walked towards the steps. He went to the doors and more guards opened the doors. Going down the hall he saw a man sitting at a desk with piles of scrolls on it. He was looking down on his desk signing and looking through papers. Marcus walked up the man and pulled out the envelop. "I bring a letter from General Felix," said Marcus.

The Governor finally looked up and took the envelop, "Thank you," said the Governor Titus then looking back down to the paper work. Marcus turned around to leave, deciding he had time. He began to walk around the streets of Neopolis after turning in his horse. He then went down some steps into the canal and asked a man to ferry him around. The material of the city ranged from stone and marble, with some wood. The city of beautiful. Then the ferryman came to a stop at our destination I stepped out of the boat and he held out his hand. I immediately reached for my purse and placed a silver coin in his hand.

He then continued to walk to see the main docks. The ocean was beautiful as he felt the sea breeze. He could see the ships coming in and out of the port, it was large, maybe hundreds of ships were docked. He also saw a tower and walls around the port and a big bell. He then noticed a customs officers going up to some elves and talking with them. He signaled two militiamen to go aboard their vessel. After a few minutes the two militiamen came off the ship giving a nod. With that the customs officers shook the elves hand and left them be as the elves as well as some local docks workers began to unload the ship full of wine, vegetables, and even some weapons. These goods as well as some other were going directly into the market. Marcus looked around and surprisingly saw a few dwarves bring in what looked like fresh jewels from the earth itself.

 _ **Unlike the Legionaries, the Roman Militia were only part time soldiers. There job mostly is to enforce the law and keep order. Armed with only simple hard leather armor, oval shaped red shield with green laurel symbol painted upon it. Their weapons ranged from bows, spears, and a Gladius. Legionaries were present in major cities making a local garrison, but usually were about fifty to hundred men. The majority still being the militia.**_

After watching some more of the daily operations, he decided to look around the city more. He went to the forum, marketplace, and then made a stop at the public bath. After the bath he went to the local Inn. This Inn was much better than the one in town, and much larger in size. He could see a variety of people, Elves, Dwarves, and even some men from Gondor. After checking in he then took a seat for some food. Looking around the room he then noticed a hooded figure seated by the fireplace smoking a pipe armed with a sword and bow. "Hmm," he thought. Then he noticed the man's head raise up as if looking at him. Marcus then turned around taking a sip of water. "Must be one of those Dunedain Rangers."

The hooded man looked at this Roman carefully, noticing not only his weapons but on his arm was the mark of the legion. A tattooed Eagle and under the eagle SPQR.

The Inn was full of chatting and drinking and it went into the night. It was late night and Marcus went to his room to turn in. Looking out he could see a canal and the streets. Strangely the moon was covered making it extra dark. Thinking nothing of it he turned in for the night.

(Walls by the Harbor)

Two militiamen were patrolling the walls heading towards the bell tower, torches out. The night was very dark, even a bit eerie. One of the militiamen stopped and so did his friend as he looked out in the harbor and noticed what looked like a ship moving into the harbor and a few others. "Do we have any late-night shipments?" he asked.

"No…" ZWIPPP! "AH!" he screamed falling off the wall to his death being struck by an arrow. His friend was horrified as he looked down and saw many torches light up revealing several black ships and saw what looked to be men aboard. Regaining his composure, he began to run to the bell. Then he when he was getting close, ZWIPP! "UGH!" then falling to the ground realizing he's been shot in the leg. He then began to crawl and reached for the rope and began to pull as many times as possible.

The sound of the bell began to ring through the town as militia and guard in the other bell towers began to ring theirs as well.

(Governor's Residence)

Titus was sleeping in his bed when he woke to the bells. Then hearing a frantic knock on his door. "Come in!" he ordered revealing to be a Legionnaire.

"Sir we are being attacked, the port is being overwhelmed?" reported the soldier.

"By who, orcs?" asked Titus.

"They appear to be pirates sir," said the soldier.

"Corsairs of Umbar," thought Titus. "They've nevered raided us before, why now, no time." Titus then began to walk to his closet opening it revealing his armor. "Tell the garrison and militia to make a defensive perimeter all the way to the marketplace, save as many as they can. Also get a messenger to get a message to Legio VI Neopolis," ordered Titus.

"Yes sir," said the soldier leaving.

(The Inn)

Marcus jolted awake hearing the bell. He jumped out of bed looking out his window and saw people running and screaming. He then looked to his right towards the port and saw building on fire. Then he saw a bunch of militiamen running by going towards the port. This was an attack, whoever they were, they would pay. Marcus then opened the chest in his room and pulled out his two swords. He quickly put on some clothing strapping the two swords to his sides and ran outside.

(Streets of Neopolis)

People were running and screaming in a panic as the wicked Corsairs began to ransack, set buildings on fire, and slaughtering. Armed with Cutlasses, Axes, Hooks, and Bows. The Roman Militia came out trying to do whatever they could to holdback against these pirates. These corsairs were vile and cruel in their attack walking through the militia. The streets were being painted with Roman blood.

Marcus then came upon a bridge over a canal getting some people to safety. "Get going," he said to a woman and children. Then he felt something behind him as he dodged and saw an axe imbedded on in the stone. Spinning around and drawing his Gladius. The Corsair drew his Cutlass. Then came at him with a right slash, Marcus jumped backwards as he began a series of slashes. Marcus parried or dodged them, then the pirate came downward. Marcus blocked the blade. Then drew his second and thrusted it into his chest, his blood all over the ground.

Then he heard a battle cry as a second corsair came at him, dodging his strike and then kicking over the stone railing into the canal. SPLASH! Four more Corsairs came at him, dodging a strike he thrusted his blade in his heart and then pulled it out to block another incoming blade. Then slighting his throat. Then a corsair with a two-handed axe came down, using both swords to block the axe. With him occupied the other corsair with a spear came at him from behind, thing appeared to be over. Then…ZWIPP! The Corsair behind him was shot by an arrow. Marcus then kicked the axe man in the balls then stabbed him with both blades.

He then looked for the source of the shot and their he saw the Dunadain Rangers with his bow out as he shot another arrow killing another Corsair. ZWIIP! Another pirate was coming behind the Dunadain.

"Watch out!" cried Marcus. The Ranger of the North drew his sword cutting the pirates arm off then sticking his belly. At the same time his hood came down revealing a short cut bearded man that was middle aged, with black hair. After engaging another Corsair and killing him he ran to meetup with Marcus on the bridge over the canal. Seven more Corsairs surround both men as they stood back to back. "My name is Vibius Marcus, what is your name stranger?" asked Marcus.

"You can call me Strider," said Strider.

The Corsairs charged both men wanting blood. With ease both men killed all seven enemies in a matter of second. Marcus panting a little, "Strider the Militia won't hold, we need to rally them," said Marcus.

"Indeed, I'll help," said Strider. "We need to gather the men we can and make a stand."

"Agreed, knowing the Governor, he's probably sent word to the Legion, we just have to hold out until they arrive," said Marcus. Both men ran in separate direction to other streets. The Militia barley holding and beginning to lose heart. Marcus ran up and stabbed a pirate in the back. "COME ON, WE ARE ROMAN, DO WE FEAR PIRATES, MILITIA TO ME! Ordered Marcus. The Militia obeyed and began to gather around Marcus. Marcus sheathed one of his swords and picked up an oval shield.

Strider nearby was also inspiring and gathering men to him. "ROMANS TO ME, TO ME!" yelled Strider as they flocked to him and beginning to gain their courage back. Eventually strider and Marcus gather the scatter Militia and together blocked off an entire street. At this moment Legionnaires from the garrison began to join the fray. A huge party of Corsairs were charging towards them. Strider with his bow out was standing with some archers behind the mixed Legionary and Militia line.

"Duck!" ordered Marcus as the men kneeled.

"FIRE!" ZWIIP! yelled Strider as he and the archers fired a volley.

The Corsairs crashed into the line, but despite their ferocity, the line held. The Corsairs would retreat and then charge again at the line, but like a stone wall and the charge crashing into them like a wave, they stood firm. Strider continued to fire arrows along with the archers. After what seemed like an eternity.

TAAARRRRRANNN!

The Corsairs froze in their place knowing what that sound was. "RETREAT WE GOT THE BOOTY WE WANTED!" said a pirate as the Corsairs began to run for their ships all over Neopolis.

For Marcus and Strider, they knew what that sound was and were relieved, the Legion has arrived. The sun started to rise as well. "TAKE THEM DOWN!" yelled Strider.

"FORWARD!" yelled Marcus. All the men then charged with a vengeful battle cry ready to spill enemy blood. Nearby Titus and his garrison began to counter attack as well. The reinforce Legion was making a bee line of the port with all forces in hot pursuit of the pirates. The pirates frantically began to board their ships trying get out of the harbor. Five black ships were in the Harbor docked close together with the Romans pursuing them. Many Corsairs got aboard and were about to set sail, but then they were in such a hurry that three of the ship crashed together and got stuck. Two ship were fortunate to getaway and out of the harbor. The three ships that were left were boarded by the Romans, for they showed no mercy to these Corsairs. Marcus and Strider boarded one of the ships cutting down any pirate that opposed them. The captain went to engage them, but Strider cut off his arm and Marcus stabbed him in the belly finishing him. "ROMA INVICTA!" cheered Marcus as the cheers echoed in the harbor.

Then Marcus on the docks saw a group of horses, one rider holding an Eagle Standard of Legio VI Neopolis. He disembarked and immediately walked towards the Legatus of the Legion who was also standing with the Governor. While the two talked they both noticed the young man approach them. The Legatus then noticed his mark, "You their soldier, report," ordered the Legatus as he dismounted his horse.

"Sir, the Corsairs of Umbar raided this town, I came out of the Inn and with the help of this man," said Marcus as Strider came up next to him. "We rallied the scattered militia and garrision against them."

"Hmm, impressive, well done soldier, what is your name?" asked the Legatus.

"Vibius Marcus sir," said Marcus.

"Marcus, Felix's son, well your becoming quite the soldier, will you be heading back to Roma soon?" asked Legatus. "By the ways I am Legatus Brutus." Then he turned his attention to Strider.

"On behalf of my men and this city I thank you for your help," said Brutus.

"Thank you," said Strider.

"You are always welcomed here," said Titus.

"I shall make a report for you to take back to the Senate, in the meantime it's time to cleanup," said Brutus. "Oh, and Strider, you should go to the Senate as well." Brutus then mounted his horse to help the city recover.

 **Neo Roma, Senate building Later…**

"On behalf of all Roma and the Senate, we thank you Vibius Marcus and your strider of the Dunadain for repelling the Corsairs at Neopolis," said Senator Gracus. The whole senate began to roar in applause.

"I must say young man, you are becoming quite the soldier like your father," said Falco.

"Enough of the praise for now," said Gracus. "Umbar has attacked us and this must not go unpunished. I propose we approve the construction of a navy, all in favor?"

"AYE!" For once it was a unanimous decision.

"You two are dismissed," said Senator Falco. Both men left the room.

"My son," said Felix walking up and giving him a hug. "I am proud of you." He then turned his attention to Strider. "I am Vibius Felix," he said offering his hand.

"Strider," he said shaking his hand.

"Your welcomed to come to my Villa," said Felix.

"I must return to the North," said Strider.

"I see, duty calls," said Felix.

"Guess this is farewell for now," said Marcus.

"Maybe our paths will cross again Marcus," said Strider as he put his hood over and began to walk.

"There is something about that man," thought Felix. "For now, orc invasion, increased raids, and now Corsairs who never attacked us, if Gandalf says shadow is coming. Then this is only the beginning," thought Felix thinking fearfully about what's to come.

* * *

 **Alright guys I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Look forward to any reviews and PMs. If there anything you think should be added, please let me know.**


	3. Chapter 2 Heir Apparent

**Alright here is Chapter 2 hope you Enjoy. Answering the question bout how the Romans got to Middle-Earth, I shall put out small hints throughout the chapters.**

 **Chapter 2 Heir Apparent**

 **Felix's Villa…**

Felix and his son Marcus were sitting at the table by the fireplace enjoying some cooked eggs. Then both heard a knock at the door making both men jump.

"OPEN IN THE NAME OF THE EMPEROR!" ordered an authoritarian voice.

Felix went up to the door with his son behind him. He opened to see three Praetorian guardsmen at the door. "Praetorian what is your business?" asked Felix.

"General Felix, the Emperor summons you," said the Praetorian. "And your son," he added.

"I see, Marcus let's go and put on your best son," said Felix.

"Also, please put on some cloaks," added the Praetorian.

 **Streets of Neo Roma…**

Marcus and Felix wearing cloaks and hoods, were on horseback heading to the Imperial place being escorted by the Praetorian Guard. The streets of Neo Roma were buzzing with activity as usual. Walking down the streets until they came upon a golden gate with two Praetorians in front of it. Both immediately opened the gates and they entered the Imperial Palace Courtyard. The front was beautiful with a fountain of a past Emperor. Some birds chirping in some trees. They group made their way to the stone steps and climbed exactly sixty steps into the Imperial Palace made of Marble, Silver, Stone, and Gold. They came upon the Stone, Marble doors as two guards opened them. Before them were more Praetorians with one in the middles with a crest on his helmet and a purple garb around his armor. "Greetings Praefectus Praetoria Tiberius," said Felix putting his hood down.

"Welcome General Felix," said Tiberius looking at Marcus. "Welcome young Marcus, the Emperor will see you," he said as he instructed both to follow down the grand hall towards the throne. Then they came upon the Emperor whose throne was of gold and marble sitting on steps. The Praetoria stepped forward and bowed and then left. Felix and Marcus then stepped forward and bowed.

The Emperor then got up from his throne and started walking down from the steps. "Arise my friends," said Thrax holding out his arms wide. "Felix, I have a matter to discuss with you, but first," he said then turning his attention to Marcus. "Young Marcus how are you doing?" asked the Emperor.

"Well, your grace," said Marcus.

"I wish to give you a gift," said Thrax as a Praetorian walked to Marcus with a new arming sword. The sword was much longer than the Gladius used by the Calvary of Roma. This one was used by the Knights of Roma. The hilt had wings with two eagle heads facing one another inward. Then the Emperor handed him a scroll which Marcus took and opened its contents.

Marcus had a surprised look on his face. "For your heroics at Neopolis, Vibius Marcus by the power vestige in me, you are now Centurion of Roma," said Thrax.

"I'm proud of you son," said Felix.

 **The Knights of Roma are the elite heavy shock Calvary force of Roma. There creation was inspired by Roma neighbors, the Knights of Dol Armroth. The order itself has about 3,000 members and come mostly from Patricians or Legionary cavalry who proven themselves in battle and handpicked by the Grand Master of the order. The currently stand only at 1,500 dues to low funding from the Senate. They wear steel plate armor with winged helmets. Weaponry can range from arming swords with Kite shields, though it's not uncommon for some to carry axes or maces. They are considered elite amongst the Legion whose skill in battle are matched only by the Praetorians. They operate usually independently and patrol the borders. At times they are required to answer to the Legatus or higher and will attach themselves to the Legion.**

Marcus took the blade and then drew it out of its scabbard to inspect the blade. The blade was of highest quality. Marcus could not help but marvel at its fine craftsmanship. "Thank you, my Emperor," said Marcus putting the blade back in its scabbard.

"Just make me one promise," said Thrax.

"Of course, my Emperor, what is your command?" asked Marcus.

"That you will always be Roma's great defender," requested Thrax.

"It is an honor, and you have my pledge, Emperor," said Marcus bowing his head while Felix stood proud of his son.

"Good, now Marcus another thing, do you like gardens?" asked Thrax.

"Umm," stuttered Marcus but regained his composure as he tied his new sword to his belt. "Of course, Emperor, I think they are beautiful."

The Emperor chuckled a bit, "Why don't you go see it, I have some business with your father," said Thrax. "Guards take Marcus to my garden," he ordered.

"Yes Emperor," said the Praetorians. "Right this way sir," they instructed as Marcus followed them.

"What kind of business do you wish to speak of?" asked Felix.

Thrax instructed him to follow him up some steps and began to speak. "You see Felix, I believe there is corruption in the Senate," said Thrax concerned.

"Yes, I've also begun to suspect that as well," said Felix. "What do you ask of me?"

"You see General, I am growing old," said Thrax. "I am growing weaker by the day and now I have not the strength to confront the Senate. If what Gandalf says is true, then Roma will face the greatest threat we've faced sense the time of fleeing our original homeland during the reign of Commodus."

"Emperor, you have no heir, what are we to do?" asked Felix. "I know that you lost one son to orcs and another to illness."

"I still have a daughter," said Thrax as both men continued walking with the Guards close behind them. "What I want is your son to become Emperor." Felix then stopped and stood frozen as if a cold wind blew in. What almost felt like n eternity, Felix then broke the silence. "My son is not ready for such a task my Emperor," said Felix.

"I know my friend, that is why you shall act as Emperor in my stead until he and my daughter are wed, when I pass" said Thrax making Felix freeze again.

Then Felix began to chuckle a bit, "You did not send my son into your garden just for flowers now have you."

"No," said Thrax chuckling also.

"Will my son like her?" asked Felix.

"One way to find out," said Thrax walking instructing Felix to follow. The Praetorians not far behind.

(The Garden)

Marcus was following two Praetorians leading down a hallway full of many pictures. Eventually they came upon a door and which the guards opened for him. Marcus stepped out to see one of the most beautiful gardens he has ever seen. A fountain with a statue of the Valar Tulkas on top of it. The field were flowers, trees full of blossoms, bushes full of roses. Walking along the stone path admiring the beauty of the garden. Marcus was walking along the path hearing the fountain water. Then he stopped at a sight that made him freeze in awe. A young maiden was sitting in the field of flower. Her hair was golden brown, long and was like silk. Her face was like an angel. Her eyes were a crystal blue as then the focused on the man that she noticed in the garden. She could not help but gasp and stare.

The young soldier was staring back, then he decided to get closer. Clearing his throat, "My lady I am Vibius Marcus," he said offering his hand.

"The young maiden only smiled, "Atius Flavia," she introduced herself accepting his hand. Marcus clasping her one hand, she was very soft like silk.

(Balcony Overlooking Garden)

"My Emperor are you sure my son will like your daughter," said a worried Felix as both walked towards the balcony. When both men came to the balcony and looked down upon the beautiful garden and both looked at an astonished sight.

"My friend, it seems there is nothing to worry about," said Thrax smiling. A new young couple were walking the garden together and giggling.

"Well there doesn't seem to be a problem," said a relieved Felix. "Now on to some other business, do you feat the Senate plan to take over?"

"Yes, for now we shall announce this succession to the Senate, but first my guest should be here," said Thrax.

At that moment a senator came up to both men. "Ah, Senator Gracus, what news do you bring?" asked Thrax.

"Emperor I managed to sway enough votes to get two get two legions out of the reserves," said Gracus.

"Gracus, does the Senate plan to take over?" asked Felix.

"There is much whisper, though I do not know who," answered Gracus.

"Then Felix, you must be ready to stop any coup," implored Thrax. "Gracus what of the vote to pull the reserve Legions?"

"I managed to get full support from the Imperial Party, many from the War Eagles, and the rest from the other two major parties," answered Gracus.

 **Imperial Party ideology are senators who believe in more power to the Emperor which some plebeians and patricians alike accuse them of being the Emperor puppets. They are distinguished by there purple sashes around their senate outfit. There symbol is an Eagle over a crown.**

 **War Eagles are a party who believe in a strong military of the Legions. They are very warlike and that is how they got their name. They almost instigated on declaring war on Gondor and the vote was only stopped by one vote from another party. They are distinguished by their red sashes. There symbol is an Eagle with cross swords.**

 **The Doves are a considered to be pacifist and are popular with the patricians of Roma. They are usually at odds with the War Eagles and other parties for being such pacifist that sometimes they are called cowards. They wear a blue sash around there Senate uniform and their symbol is a white dove with olive branches.**

 **The Merchant party represented the growing merchant class of Roma and mostly vote on policies on improving the economy. They are popular with the Plebeians and to some extent the Patrician. Though some accuse them of doing under the table business. They wear green sashes and their symbol is wheat with a hammer and axe crossed.**

 **There are many other parties in Roma but are minor compared to the main four or some are just independent. Those who are no aligned with the other four usually wear white sashes.**

"Then let us go to the Senate and announce the succession," said Thrax.

 **Senate Palace…**

"By the power vested in me, I proclaim Vibius Felix as the next Emperor of Roma, and his son Marcus to marry my daughter Flavia!" announced Thrax to the Senate.

The Senate was stunned by this announcement and murmurs began to echo the entire floor. Then the senate began to clap then went into a full-on applause that echoed the entire building. "YAH!"

While the applause was happening, Felix was looking at all the Senators carefully, the party leaders were clapping and smiling. However, smiles can be faked, some Senators were slowly clapping. "This will not be easy," said Felix thinking of the warning from Gandalf.

"We of the Senate approve," said Senator Quintus.

 **Felix's Villa, Night…**

Felix and Marcus were walking to the door after eating a banquet with the emperor as they were approaching the door. "Well son, just want to say I'm proud of you," said Felix. "Tell me, what is your future wife like?"

Marcus had a nervous chuckle, "Well she is…" Felix was about to unlock the door.

"Son," said Felix making him pause. Both men realized the door was unlocked.

"Who would dare break in here?" wondered Marcus.

Felix then opened the door making a creaking sound. Both men had hands on their swords ready to draw. They slowly walked into the Villa as it was darker than usual. Both not making a sound hoping to catch the thief off-guard. They made their way into the dining area and kitchen. The light of the moon shining through the window. Then they felt a presence behind them both men turned around quick with swords drawn. "YEYAAAA!" both yelled.

"HOOO!" said Gandalf putting a hand up. "It's me my friends," said Gandalf.

"Gandalf why are you?" asked Felix surprised to see him as well as Marcus. Both men put away their swords.

"I have news my friends," said Gandalf sitting at the table, Felix joined him.

"I'll make tea," said Marcus.

Felix noticed urgency in Gandalf's eyes, "What news do you bring?" said Felix.

"I have a friend who might have an object of great importance that must not fall into the hands of the enemy.

"Might?" said Felix. "Where have you been these past few months Gandalf?"

"All over my friend, but I will say Gondor to look at texts," answered Gandalf.

Felix began to suspect, "Is it possibly the one ring?" asked Felix.

"Perhaps," said Gandalf.

"Best I keep this a secret from the Senate," said Felix.

"That would be wise," said Gandalf as Marcus came with tea and cups and began to serve it.

"Thank you, my lad," said Gandalf sipping some tea. "What news in Roma?"

"My son is going to marry the Emperor's daughter," said Felix. "And I Emperor until both are ready to rule."

Gandalf began to cough on his tea, after regaining his composure. "Oh well congratulation Marcus," said Gandalf.

"Also, the Senate will pull two Legion's out from the reserves," said Marcus.

"Good," said Gandalf. "Now to why I am here, Felix I'll need to borrow your son for an important task."

"What kind of task?" asked Felix.

"I'll be heading to the shire to check my suspicion, I'll need your son to ride to Bree within three weeks to meetup with another friend who I believe you are acquainted with," said Gandalf.

"Strider?" asked Marcus.

"Yes Marcus, I believe you should be of help in these coming times," said Gandalf. Marcus eyes went to his father for approval.

After a moment of thinking, Felix finally spoke. "Well son, I think this will be an opportunity for you to see outside of Roma. Gandalf make sure he stays out of trouble."

"Of course," said Gandalf. "Marcus you are to meet at the Inn of the Prancing Pony."

"In the meantime, I shall keep pushing for the Legion to be mustered," said Felix.

"With all haste Felix," said Gandalf getting up. "For now, I must head to the Shire, Strider shall give you more details, Marcus. Farewell."

"Farewell Gandalf," said Felix as both walked him to the door and he got on his horse. Then rode off in great speed towards the Shire.

 **Streets of Neo Roma, Night…**

Senator Gracus was on his way home on the dark streets of Roma. Then unknown to him two figures in hoods were following him. As soon as he turned a corner, the two hooded figures ran up with daggers and stabbed him many times, his white senate attire red with his blood. They then ran into the night leaving the Senator in a pool of blood.

 **Next Day, Neo Roma…**

The Roman Militia were blockading the area and were investigating the dead senator. A massive crowd surrounded them and begin to murmur as well. "You soldier," said Felix approaching and getting through the militia. What happened here?"

"Senator Gracus has been murdered," said the soldier.

"Stabbed ten times," said another.

Felix looked down on his down friend a small tear coming from his eye. "General Felix," said Tiberius coming up on horseback with some Praetorian Guard.

"What is it?" asked Felix.

"I bring news, the Emperor is on his deathbed," reported Tiberius sadly.

Felix did not think the Emperor would be on his death bed so soon. However, he knew he had to remain strong. "Shall I'll escort you to the Emperor?" asked Tiberius.

"Not yet, first we must see the Senate," said Felix.

"We stand with you," said Tiberius.

 **Senate Palace…**

"It has come to our attention that Senator Gracus is dead, while we all mourn his passing. We must continue to do our duty," said Quintus.

"We shall for now post pond the vote," said Falco. "The Emperor is on his deathbed, a sad day for Roma."

"Wait!" said Felix bursting into the chamber.

"What brings you here General Felix," said Senator Enej.

"I've have come to convince the Senate to go through with the vote," said Felix urging them. "Senator Gracus was a man of Roma. A good man. He always looked to not only the noble houses, but also to common Plebeians. Who ever killed him on the street are nothing but cowards. We are Romans, members of the Senate. Will you dishonor Gracus by not going through with this vote! Or will you be intimidated by thugs!"

"General Felix we question the line of succession," said Senator Enej. "Therefore." A bunch of Militia came out and surrounded Felix. "We shall rule until we find a proper man to wed Flavia."

"I was hoping to not do this," said Felix. Then as if on que the Praetorian Guard came and stood behind Felix swords drawn. The Militia drew theirs as well. "I do not wish to spill blood of brothers in this chamber, Militia of Roma, stand down!" ordered Felix.

"Stand down now!" ordered Tiberius.

The Senate eyes and heads went up and began to murmur amongst themselves, some of them shaking. Then after what seemed like an eternity the Militia coming to their senses not wanting to fight the Praetorian Guard put away their swords. "General Felix is right," said Quintus. "We shall honor our friend and the late Emperor."

"I second that," said Falco. Senator Enej knowing he was in trouble tried to flee going up the upper level doors. However, he halted seeing to Praetorian Guard blocking the exit.

"Senator Enej, in the name of Roma. You are under arrest. Seize him!" ordered Felix. The Praetorian Guard seized the Senator and took him away.

"We are in agreement," said Senator Decimus.

"All in favor for bringing the VII and VI Legion out of the reserves!?" said Quintus.

"AYE!" yelled many Senator echoing in the chamber putting their thumbs up.

"All opposed?!" asked Decimus.

"NAY!" the chamber echoed, Senators putting thumbs down.

"The Ayes have it," said Quintus. Felix breathed a sigh of relief. "I got a bug, wonder if it will lead to the real conspirators," he though in wonder.

 **Emperor's Bedchamber…**

The Emperor was in his bed slowly dying not having much time left. His daughter was sitting at his bedside with tears in her eyes like a waterfall. Praetorian Guard in the room also had saddened expression, but due to discipline, gave all their mental capability not to cry. Flavia continued to cry, then felt a hand on her shoulder. "Marcus," she cried. She got up and hugged him and all Marcus could do is embrace. He could not even help but have a small tear.

"Marcus," said Thrax calling from his bed weakly. Marcus went over to him.

"My Emperor? Do you have any last commands?" asked Marcus with a tear in his eyes.

"Yes, take good care of Roma, and my dear daughter," said Thrax.

"As you command," said Marcus.

"Flavia, take care of your new love, always be at his side," said Thrax.

"I will father," said Flavia holding his hand.

"Marcus where is your father?" asked Thrax.

"He has gone to the Senate to secure his rule," said Marcus. "Do you have any last words for him?"

"Yes, from this day forth, he is now Emperor of Roma," said Thrax with his last breath. Flavia who was holding his hand, his hand went limp.

Felix walked right in right when Thrax passed. Looking at the Emperor, he began to cry slightly. "Father, he says now you are Emperor," said Marcus.

 **Streets of Neo Roma…**

Praetorian Guard lined up on both sides of the street. Behind them were large crowds of citizens. Then some Praetorian Guard with the body of Emperor Thrax taking him to his final resting place. Behind them was his daughter Flavia and at her side Marcus, flowed by Felix, his trusted officer Cassius, The Grand Master of the Knights of Roma Sancus, and Tiberius of the Praetorian Guard, behind them were many Senators. Many other officers were also following.

The citizens were throwing flowers in their path as a sign of respect in farewell to their Emperor. All had solemn faces. They continued to walk until they came upon a tomb of all the past Emperor and great leaders in the Royal Tomb of Emperors for his final resting place.

 **Half Week Later…**

A week passed since the correlation ceremony of Felix being crowned Emperor. The palace was full of activity of the new Emperor. "My Emperor, what is your first command?" asked Tiberius.

"I want the head of each party to be living in the palace," ordered Felix.

"For what purpose?" asked Cassius.

"So, I can keep an eye on them, Enej had no useful information. It has to be one of the party leaders," said Felix.

"My Emperor," said a Guard. "Marcus will be departing soon."

"I shall see him off," said Felix.

 **Neo Roma Gates…**

Marcus with his Arming sword and Gladius at his side dressed in ragged clothing, boots, a hood and cloak, and a dagger. "My love, please come back safe," she implored.

"I shall return," said Marcus.

"I have a friend to go with you," said Flavia as she began to whistle. After a moment of waiting. Marcus could hear something flying towards and then landed on his shoulder like a perch. Marcus turned his head to look at the new guest on his shoulder. The bird looked at him as well, both staring at one another. The bird was medium size and brown, with mighty talons. It was an Eagle.

"Who is this?" asked Marcus enjoying his new friend.

"His name is Zeus," said Falvia. "He has been my friend for a long time. He is well trained to carry messages and can warn you of danger."

"Really?" wondered Marcus. "Do I have to feed him?"

Falvia chuckled a bit. "Every now and then I'll feed him, but he prefers to find his own food. Fish is his favorite."

"He can understand me?" asked Marcus.

"To an extent," said Flavia this catching Marcus in astonishment.

"Marcus," said Felix calling out walking up.

"Father," said Marcus.

"You're preparing to leave I see," said Felix.

"Yes father, if I may ask. Why are you letting me go off on some adventure?" asked Marcus.

"I believe you will learn much going beyond our border son. Middle-Earth is a vast place. You can learn much by traveling, experience is the best teacher," explained Felix. "I see you have a new friend?"

"His name is Zeus," said Falvia.

"I see," said Felix. "Zeus keep an eye on him."

Zeus gave a small screech in response.

"Well father, my lady, I'll be off," said Marcus.

"Please return to me," said Flavia walking up to hug him, Marcus returning it. After they parted he went to his horse, a Praetorian helping him mount.

"YAH!" yelled Marcus as his horse galloped out of the gate as he made his way North towards Bree.

"Felix is there another reason you are sending him?" asked Flavia.

"It's to keep him safe, until I find the snake in the Senate. I do not want my son to be a target," said Felix. Flavia nodded in understanding.

 **The Wilds of Eriador…**

Marcus was traveling the Roman road going north until the road ended and going through the old roads of Eriador. Night and Day, through rain and cold Marcus was unrelenting in his travel. His companion Zeus would fly in the air directly above him looking out for any dangers. With that he managed to avoid unnecessary fights with orc bands roaming the wilds. When Zeus was tired he would rest to perch on Marcus's shoulder.

After many days of traveling Bree was not very far away. It was night, Marcus was riding slowly through the darkness. By the look of the clouds it looked like a storm was coming. The night however felt eerie and Marcus was on guard looking around as he continued to ride. He had his hood on.

"SCREECH!"

A loud screech echoed through the dark woods. Marcus was looking around through the darkness trying to locate the source, bringing his horse to a stop. Zeus was in fear flying to a nearby tree. Then Marcus eyes widened as he looked nearby for quite a distance a rider clad in black and hood. The rider turned his head to look at him sending shivers down Marcus's spine. Then turning its head away and then galloped away into the night paying him no attention.

Marcus was panting at what he just saw. "What was that?" he wondered. After sitting there not moving and trying to calm down. Zeus then came to perch on his shoulder. Then he finally moved on through the darkness. The encounter left him shaking.

 **Bree…**

Marcus continued through after the freighting encounter he made it to the Gates of Bree as thunder could be heard. "Zeus I'm afraid they don't allow Eagles in the Inn," said Marcus. Zeus seem to understand a flew away as the rain started to poor. Still mounted on his horse he knocked on the gate. After a few seconds a small door opened.

"What do you want?" asked the Watchmen.

"I seek shelter for the night," said Marcus.

A moment later a door opened, and the Watchmen stepped out. "What bring you to Bree at this late hour sir?" he asked.

"To stay at the Inn," said Marcus.

"Very well sir," said the Watchmen as he opened the Gate allowing Marcus to walk in. Going through the mudded streets and disrepair road of Bree he continued to ride slowly. The people themselves not looking like the best of men. Eventually he came upon a stable to turn in his horse for the night. After leaving the stable the rain got worse and was pounding like hail. With his hood up, he made his way to the Inn of the Prancing Pony. He went through the doors to hear the crowd of drunkards and travelers filling the air. Going up to the desk. "Excuse me," he required.

"Good evening sir," said the Innkeeper. "We have plenty of rooms available."

"Excellent," said Marcus. "I wish to stay for the night."

"Sign here sir," said the Innkeeper and Marcus signing the paper and giving the fee.

Marcus then found an empty table and ordered some bread, his hood still up. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder. He began to reach for his sword. "There is no need for that friend," whispered the hooded man.

Marcus recognized the voice, turning his head "Strider," he whispered happily.

"Come, sit with me by the fire," said Strider. Marcus got up with his bread and sat with Strider by the fireplace.

"You were right Strider, our paths do cross again," said Marcus.

"Indeed," said Strider.

"What are we waiting on?" inquired Marcus.

"Hobbits carrying something important. I believe they are being pursued by the Nine," whispered Strider.

"I think I know what," Marcus whispered. "The Nine, you mean the servant of the dark tower. I read about them once."

"They are disguised as riders in black," whispered Strider.

A shiver went down Marcus's spine, a look of fear in his eyes.

Strider took notice, "You saw them?"

"Yes, out in the woods. If they are here, then it must be the weapon of the enemy," whispered Marcus.

"Indeed," whispered Strider.

"What's the name of the Hobbit we seek?" asked Marcus in a whisper.

"Frodo Baggins," whispered Strider. Then they both heard the Inn door open causing both men to look up. They saw four Hobbits walk in putting their hoods down as one appeared to walk to the Inn Keeper. Both men continued to stare in wonder if these were the Hobbits they were seeking.

* * *

 **Alright guys I look forward to any and all reviews. I am thinking about giving the Romans crossbowmen, could use some thoughts on it.**


	4. Chapter 3 Flight to Rivendell

Chapter **3 Flight to Rivendell**

 **Prancing Pony Inn…**

"Excuse me," said Frodo getting the Innkeeper's attention.

"Good evening, little master," he greeted. "If you'll looking for nice accommodation, we got some nice cozy hobbit size room, Mr. umm…"

"Underhill, my name Underhill," said Frodo.

"Underhill, hmm," said the Innkeeper.

"We're friends of Gandalf the Grey, can you tell him we've arrived," said Underhill (Frodo).

"Gandalf…? Gandalf. Oh yes, elderly chap, big grey beard, pointy hat. Haven't seen him in six weeks," said the Innkeeper.

Frodo turned to his companions. "What do we do now?" asked Sam.

The Hobbits were sitting in the tables. Drinking and loudness filled the air. Merry they came to sit down with another drink. "What is that?" asked Pippin.

"This my friend is a pint," said Merry.

"It comes in pints. I'm getting one," said Pippin.

"You've had a whole half already," said Sam. Then turning his attention to Frodo. "Don't worry Mr. Frodo, he'll come. Sam then took notice of the two men in the corner by the fireplace. "Frodo, those two fellows have been nothing but stare since we've arrived."

Frodo then looked at the two men. Then as the Innkeeper was passing by. "Excuse me," he said getting the Innkeeper attention. "Those two men in the corner," he pointed. "Who are they?"

"He one of them rangers. Dangerous folk. As for the other man, must be an old acquaintance. Though some of my partitions say that he has a mark of the legion. The ranger, I do not know his name, but around here, he is known as Strider," explained the Innkeeper.

"Strider…," repeated Frodo.

Frodo then pulled the ring out playing with it in his fingers.

"Baggins," muttered the rings. "Baggins," it repeated. "Baggins."

"Baggins!" said Pippin catching Frodo's attention.

"Sure, I know a Baggins, he's over there. Frodo Baggins," said a drunk Pippin.

Frodo began to frantically make his way towards Pippin.

Pippin was going on, "He's my second cousin. Once removed on my mothers' side. And…"

Frodo ran up to Pippin grabbing his arm. "Pippin!"

"Steady on…" said Pippin drunk.

Frodo tripped on something falling backwards. The ring was in the air. As if it was in slow motion the ring went down slowly as Frodo tried to catch it. The two men gasped. Then the ring landed on Frodo finger putting itself on. Then Frodo vanished making everyone gasp.

Frodo was in a strange dark place. He could still see he was in the Inn still, but it was dark and eerie. **"You cannot hide," said an ominous voice.** Frodo turned to see a giant flaming eye who he knew as Sauron. **"I see you. There is no…Life…In the void…Only death," Sauron went on freighting Frodo.**

Then with every strength he had, Frodo pulled the ring off. He was on the floor and sighed in relief. Suddenly a hand grabbed Frodo's shoulder and pulled him up. Another hand grabbed his other shoulder. "You draw far too much attention to yourself Mr. Underhill," said Strider as he and the second man forced Frodo upstairs to his room. Pushing Frodo to the ground.

"Master hobbit, this is not the place for such tricks," said Marcus pulling down his hood.

Frodo then stood up, "What do you want?"

"A little more caution from you," said Strider walking around. "That is no trinket you carry."

"I carry nothing," said Frodo.

"Indeed," said Strider as he went about snuffing out candles with his fingers one by one. "I can avoid being seen if I wish, but to disappeared entirely. That is a rare gift," said Strider removing his hood.

"Who are you?" asked Frodo.

"You frightened?" asked Strider.

"Yes" answered Frodo.

"Not nearly frightened enough," said Strider. "I know what hunts you."

Frodo was surprised by this, then the door suddenly opened as Strider drew his sword and Marcus drew his Gladius. Frodo companion rushed in to rescue him.

"Let him go, or I'll have you longshanks," demanded Sam with his fists up.

"You have a stout heart, little hobbit," said Strider.

"You Hobbits are brave" said Marcus.

"You can no longer wait for the wizard Frodo, they're coming," warned strider.

"Strider you mean you've been waiting for Gandalf?" asked Marcus.

"Indeed, we can no longer wait for him," said Strider.

 **Later that Night, Bree…**

The night watchman heard something coming at the gate. He got up and opened the small door to see. Then suddenly the door came down as the Nazgul rushed in crushing the man.

They made there way to the Prancing Pony in the dark silent night. They went in passing by the hidden innkeeper who was hiding in fear.

Then the Nazgul entered the room full of beds. Swords in hand holding them with two hands. They tip toed quietly like assassins. They each took a position on a bed pointing there swords downward. Then at the same time.

STAB!

They began to repeat stab the beds without mercy. After a while, they realized there were no screams. They pulled off the covers and it was nothing but pillows and feather as they screeched and flipped the beds over in anger.

 **Inn Across Street…**

Strider was standing by the window watching the Nazgul getting fooled by the deception. The sound of there horrifying screech could be heard through the night.

Frodo walked over to strider. While the Hobbits were on the bed. Marcus guarding the door standing cross armed. "What are they?" asked Frodo.

Strider turned to Frodo. "They were once men. Great Kings of men. Then Sauron the deceiver gave to them nine rings of power. Blinded by their greed, they took them without question. One by one, falling into darkness. Now they are slaves to his will," said Strider as the Nazgul began to leave. "They are the Nazgul, neither living or dead, Ringwraiths. At all times they can feel presence of the ring. Drawn to the power of the one. They will never stop hunting you Frodo."

"We leave at dawn; Marcus I know you have a horse. I want you to sell your horse for supplies," said Strider.

"Understood," said Marcus.

"So, um Marcus sir, are you an officer?" asked Sam.

"Yes, I'm a Centurion in the Roman army," said Marcus.

"You don't look like a soldier," said Pippin.

"You never even seen a Roman Legionnaire Pippin," said Merry.

"I've become an officer recently, however Strider is more fit to lead," said Marcus.

"Get some rest for now, we leave at dawn," said Strider.

 **Next Day, Wilderness…**

The company of four hobbits and two men were going into the wilderness with Strider in the lead along with a pony named Bill.

As they were walking through hills and forest. "Where are we going?"asked Frodo.

"Into the wild," answered Strider as they kept walking.

"How do we know this Strider and Marcus are friends of Gandalf?" asked Merry doubting them.

"I would think an enemy would be fouler," said Frodo.

"The Roman seems clean though," said Pippin.

"He's foul enough," said Merry referring to Strider.

"We have no choice but to trust them," said Frodo.

"But where are they leading us?" asked Sam.

"To Rivendell Master Gamgee, the house of Elrond," answered Strider.

"Did you hear that, Rivendell, we are going to see the Elves," said Sam.

"Rivendell, never been there before," said Marcus. "Oh," said Marcus.

"What is it Marcus?" asked Strider as they continued to walk.

"I forgot..." said Marcus.

"SCREECH!" a soft loud screech sounded as Zeus came down from the sky and landed on Marcus's shoulder. "Oh, there you are Zeus," said Marcus.

"Who this?" asked Strider curiously.

"Is that an Eagle?" asked Sam.

"This is my friend Zeus," said Marcus. "He's my new friend, he can take care of himself."

"Excellent," said Strider as they continued to trek through the wild.

 **City of Julius, Forum...**

 **The City of Julius is named after Julius Caesar himself and it is the Northern most city that border Eriador and close to the borders of Dunland. It is the main city for trade that goes towards the north. The defenses of this city are great with walls with giant catapults atop it's walls. This city is also the location of the main barracks where all legions are trained and new legions are formed and mustered. A secret vault is located here that is guarded by the Praeortian Guards themselves, the contents of the vault are only to be opened in time of great need.**

Two Legions assembled at the forum at the ready. Legio VII and IV were ready to fulfill there duty for Roma, being called out of the reserves. In front of them and a high stand overlooking the forum. Emperor Felix looked over them. "Soldier of Roma," he began. "Thank you for returning to service. For I fear a dark time are coming and your swords will be needs to protect our beloved country. For ROMA!"

"FOR ROMA!" they all yelled back.

"Legio VII Octavia with me," said the Legatus.

"Legio IV with me," said the Legatus. Both legions began to march away going to there assigned places.

(Main Keep)

A table was assembled with many military officers and Felix as they looked at the table. "Sending the VII the the Iron Citadel was a wise choice," said Cassius.

"Indeed," said Sancus of the Knight's of Roma.

"Out of curiosity, how many dwarves can be mustered?" asked Albina.

"About 2,500," said Sancus.

"It'll be good to see the Iron Citadel to be fully manned," said Cassius.

"Yes, but the problem still remains. We only have nine Legions," said Felix. "That are spread out, we need to convince the Senate to get the V out of the reserves and to raise more Legions if we are to defend themselves."

"How can Mordor reach us?" asked Sancus.

A messenger came running in, "My Emperor, an envoy from Mordor has come," said the messenger. Felix had a chill go down his spine.

"Clear this table. Bring him in. I want everyone else to leave," ordered Felix. Everyone began to follow orders and the room was cleared out. Felix soon was alone until a Praetorian came in with the envoy. The Praetorian then left the room, but the guards were just outside.

This man, or possibly was wearing a black cloth over his mouth. He appeared to be blind being clad in all black also. Felix was a bit shaken but undeterred. "My master," the Mouth began. "Sauron bids his greetings Emperor of Roma."

"And I his," said Felix.

"I have a propitiation that might be of interest to thee," said the Mouth.

"What would that be?" asked Felix.

"He wishes for Roma to join him in his quest to rule all Middle Earth. Your lands will be spared if you swear fealty to my master. Abandon your alliance with Rohan"

Felix stood there a bit surprised by this proposal. However he was not about to go against honor. "The men of Roma do not bow to the likes of Sauron," said Felix sternly.

"Oh, I highly advice that you reconsider. Roma has never truly gotten along with Gondor, this is a chance to be rid of them," said the Mouth.

"Yes I will need time, perhaps I'll be able to see more clearly tomorrow," said Felix. "I am quite weary of this day."

"Very well," said the Mouth as he left the room.

Felix was standing there pondering if he said the right thing. Was he leading his people to ruin? These thoughts kept going in his mind. "Emperor," said Cassius walking in.

"What is it my friend?" asked Cassius.

"We just got this message from Elrond of Rivendell," said Cassius handing him a scroll.

Felix took it and looked at it's contents. "Elrond has called for a meeting. I want you to represent Roma in this matter. Take whoever you need," ordered Felix.

"You sure I won't be needed here?" asked Cassius.

"You could use an excuse to see another part of the world," said Felix. "Besides I do not see any attacks coming. Now act in Roma's best interest."

"Of course," said Cassius bowing his head and leaving.

 **Wilds of Eriador...**

As the Hobbits and men continued through the morning going up hills full of trees. Strider and Marcus were up ahead when Strider turned around to see the hobbits stopped and unpacking. "Gentlemen, we do not stop until nightfall," said Strider.

"What about breakfast?" asked Pippin.

"You've already had it," said Strider.

"We've had one yes, what about second breakfast," said Pippin.

Stirder turned around and began to walked away and turned to Marcus. "You've heard of second breakfast?"

"No such thing in the Legion," said Marcus.

Back with the Hobbits they began to pack up. "I do not think he's heard of second breakfast Pip," said Merry.

"Hey Roman, have you've heard of second breakfast?" asked Pippin.

"The Legion has no such thing," said Marcus. "We march until are feet bleed."

"What about the bird," said Pippin as Zeus was eating a squirrel.

"The bird will catch up," said Marcus.

Then an apple came flying in as Merry caught it and handed it to Pippin. then another apple came in hitting Pippin in the head. "Pippin," said Merry as they ventured on.

 **City of Julius...**

In a Main Keep with officers and Felix, he prepared to tell them of the Mordor messenger. "As many of you know, a envoy of Mordor talked with me yesterday and this morning. I did not agree to there terms."

The officers and major figures began to mumble to themselves. Legatus Brutus stepped forward, "What were the terms?"

"That we would join with Mordor and abandon our long allies Rohan," said Felix.

"That is an outrage!" yelled Brutus slamming his fist on the table.

"We are Romans," said Sancus.

"We will not go against our honor," said Legatus Libo.

"In light of these events. It is now clear that Sauron want war on us," said Felix.

"Will the Senate agree?"asked Alabina.

"No, that is why we shall move on them," said Felix, all the officers gasped at this. "I am the Emperor of Roma, and for the good of Roma, we need to bring the Senate to heel."

"The 1st is with you," said Albina.

"What are our orders Emperor?" asked Sancus.

"I'll try to reason with the Senate. If not, then my own IX and Praetorian Guard will seize the Senate," explained Felix. "The rest of you return to your post and within four months we will assemble in Roma and march towards Mordor. By then I will raise twelve more legions. If you have officers in your ranks that is looking for new opportunity, make a list of recommendation and get them to me by nightfall."

"My Emperor, how do you propose we get to Mordor?" asked Albina.

"I'm deciding between transportation with the new navy or marching overland," said Felix.

"We are not on the best of terms with Gondor," said Sancus.

"Indeed, but hopefully Denathor will see us as friends and not as enemies, however that decision will come at a later date," said Felix dismissing everyone.

 **Weathertop...**

The company made it to Weathertop as the sun was going down. Strider then came to a stop, "This was once the great watch tower of Amon Sul," said Strider and then turned towards the company. "We shall rest here tonight."

The group began to unpack and settle in the old ruins. Strider then took out four swords. "These are for you," said Strider as he and Marcus began tossing them to the Hobbits. "Keep them close, we're going to have a look around."

"We won't be long, Zeus keep an eye on them," said Marcus as both men left.

Later in the evening Frodo was getting some sleep. then he began to stir hearing a conversation. "Can i have some bacon?" asked Sam.

"Want a tomato Sam?" asked Merry.

"What are you doing?!" cried Frodo looking at the fire.

"There's tomatoes, sausages, and some nice crispy bacon," said Merry.

"We saved some for you Mr. Frodo," said Sam offering a prepared plate.

Frodo than ran and began to stomp the fire out, "put it out you fools, put it out!"

"That's nice," said Pippin a bit upset. "Ash all over my tomatoes."

Zeus was nearby watching, but then...

 ** _"SCREECH!"_**

Zeus was quivering in fear, then flew a way, "SCREECH!"

The Hobbits looked down to see the approaching Ring Wraiths. "Great the bird flew away," said Pippin.

"GO!" ordered Frodo as all of them drew there swords and ran for it. They climbed up the old stairs of Weathertop and reached the top. They moved to the center of the ruins back to back searching for the enemy. Then from out of the darkness the Ring Wraiths stepped out. They then saw there targets and walked slowly towards there target. Swords were drawn by all five Wraiths as they put there swords in a saluting pose, then poised there swords in an offense.

With a sum of courage, "Back you devils!" yelled Sam attacking a Wraith who easily knocked him aside. Merry and Pippin then stepped in front of Frodo, but two Wraiths grabbed them and threw them aside living Frodo alone.

Frodo then fell back but tripped on a rock and dropped his sword. Frodo was on the ground and then reached for the ring.

Black speech began to fill the air. The leader of the Wraiths then stepped forth drawing another blade. He looked at Frodo as he prepared to extend his hand to take the ring.

Frodo then put the ring on hoping to hide and that the Wraiths would leave him be.

In the shadow world Frodo saw the faces of what these Wraiths once where, ghastly and ugly. The Wraiths could still see him. The leader extended his hand reaching for the ring. The ring itself attempted to move closer to the Wraith's hand, Frodo saw this and then moved his hand away. this angered the Wraith as he then stabbed Frodo.

"AGHHHHHHHH!" Frodo screamed in agony from the stab.

Then from out of nowhere two battle cries made the Wraith pull his blade out and drop it as he went for his sword. Strider and Marcus have come to the rescue. Strider had his sword drawn with a torch. Marcus had his imperial sword and a torch as well. Both of them waved the torches at the Wraiths driving them back.

Frodo struggled to get the ring off his finger. As soon as he reappeared he screamed in greater agony. "Frodo, Frodo," cried Sam going to his aide. Zeus flew in standing at the ring bearer's side. "You went to get them?" asked Sam to the Eagle, Zeus responding with a small screech.

Meanwhile the battle was ragging on Strider taking on three. Strider swinging his torch managing to light a Wraith ablaze. It began to screamed in sheering pain. Then blocked in incoming strike with his sword. Marcus was engaging the other two Wraiths managing to light one ablaze as it ran from the battle. Then the Wratih knocked the torch out of Marcus's hand. Then it began to series of strikes forcing Marcus to parry.

Strider began a furious pattern of attacks forcing a Wraith to jump of Weathertop.

Marcus and the Wratih locked blade as Marcus stared at nothingness. "Die Roman," said the Wraith.

"No," replied Marcus with his resolve drawing his Gladius and began counter strikers with both swords driving the Wraith back off Weathertop.

Strider was eyeing the final Wraith and then threw his torch at it's face which set him ablaze as he stumbled away screaming.

"Strider! Marcus!" called Sam. Both men went to Frodo's aide. Marcus began to look at the wound.

"Help him Strider," said Sam anguished by his injured friend.

"He's been stabbed by a Morgul blade," said Strider as the blade just banished and Strider threw the hilt down.

"Is it poison?" asked Marcus.

"Yes Marcus," said Strider.

"His wound is not good Strider," said Marcus looking at the wound. "It goes deep."

"This goes beyond my skill to heal, he needs elvish medicine," said Strider. "Marcus!"

"I got him," said Marcus picking up Frodo and putting him on his back as they all began to fly to Rivendell.

As they went over hills and heavy forest in darkness. They could hear the occasional screeches of the Wraith not far behind them. "Hurry," implored Strider with him in the lead.

"We're six days from Rivendell, he'll never make it," said Sam.

"Strider, perhaps we can send Zeus ahead to get aide," suggested Marcus.

"Zeus," called Strider as the Eagle above them flew down on Strider's extended arm. He quickly wrote as message and attached it to Zeus's leg.

Marcus came up next to them, "Fly hard Zeus," he instructed the Eagle. Strider put his arm up hard giving Zeus a boost as he flew away fast.

"I hope he can find Rivendell," said Marcus.

"We will still make our way," said Strider as they all kept running.

Frodo on the Roman's back still clinging to his life. "GANDALF!"

For many days they company went at the greatest of haste. Strider and Marcus would take turns caring Frodo. Despite there best efforts, Frodo's condition was getting worse by the day. Eventually it was nightfall once again and the group came to a stop at some old troll statues made of stone. Frodo began to wake up again after being laid down by Strider. Looking up and seeing the stone statue of trolls. then Sam came into his vision. "Look Mr. Frodo, it's Mr. Bilbo's trolls."

"Ugh, UGH!," Frodo in pain.

"Mr. Frodo," said a worried Sam. "He's grown cold."

"Is he going to die?" asked Pippin.

"He's passing into the shadow world. He will soon be a Wraith like them," explained Strider.

"That's not good," said Marcus. Then they began to hear the Wraiths in the distance.

"They're getting closer," said Merry. Marcus put a hand on his sword.

"Sam," called Strider. "Do you know of the Athelas plant?"

"Athelas?" wondered Sam.

"Kingsfoil," said Strider being specific.

"Kingsfoil, aye," understood Sam. "That's a weed."

"It may help slow the poison," said Strider. "Marcus guard the Hobbits."

"Right," said Marcus.

The poison began to take Frodo, but then a beautiful elf maiden dismount from a white horse. "Frodo," she called out silently. "I am Arwen. Thelin la thaed." (I am Arwen. I've come to help you.) "Lasto beth nin, tolo dan nan naglad(Hear my voice, come back to the light.)

In reality the maiden was in an elven warrior outfit, her hair tied in a pony tail. Marcus was surprised but glad that this lady showed up. Both her and Strider knelt besides Frodo. Marcus went on the ground holding a torch over them.

"Who is she?" asked Merry.

"She's an elf," answered Sam.

"How is he?" asked Marcus.

Arwen observed Frodo's wound as Strider was biting some Athelas and putting it into the wound. "Frodo, he's not going to last long. We must get him to my father." said Arwen.

Strider then picked Frodo up, the three of them walking towards a horse.

"Where are you taking him?" asked Pippin as the Hobbits were following.

The three ignoring the Hobbits, "There are five Wraiths behinds you, while the other four I do not know," said Arwen as Strider mounts Frodo on the horse.

"My lady, perhaps me or Strider should take Frodo," suggested Marcus.

"He's right," said Strider. "Dartho guin Berian. Rych le ad tolthaton(Stay with the Hobbits. I'll send horses for you)."

"Hon mabathon (I'm a faster rider)," countered Arwen. "Rochon ellint im(I will take him)."

"Andelu i ven( The road is too dangerous)," said Strider trying to change her mind. Marcus stood by not understanding.

"What are they saying?" asked Pippin.

"No idea Pippin, I just hope Strider goes, hate to see the lady in danger," said Marcus.

"Frodo fir. Ae athradon i hir, tur gwaith nin beriatha hon( If I can get across the river, the power of my people will protect him). I do not fear them."

Marcus could see this maiden had no fear in her eyes which astonished him.

"Beyest lin," said Strider. Arwen with a smile mounted the horse. "Arwen, ride hard, don't look back."

"Good luck my lady," said Marcus knowing now she had every attention to go.

Arwen gave a nod to the Roman. Then commanding her horse, "noro lim, Asfaloth! Noro lim!" The horse rode off in great speed.

Sam was still in great concern. "what are you doing! Those Wraiths are still out there!" cried out Sam as she vanished from sight.

"Nothing we can do now master Gamgee," said Marcus. "All we can do now is hope." Marcus then looked to Strider. "To Rivendell then?"

"Yes, to Rivendell," said Strider as they all began to walk.


	5. Chapter 4 Council of Rivendell

**Hey guys it's been awhile school papers caught up to me. Here it is enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 Council of Rivendell**

 **Rivendell, Few Days Later…**

The company continued through the Wilds of Eriador, eventually elven riders came with horses to continue the rest of the way. Eventually the came upon Rivendell that put the Hobbits and the Roman in awe. The waterfalls and beauty of it all. It was a great wonder; this place was as beautiful and majestic as Roma.

They continued to ride towards it towards an archway. "First time in Rivendell Marcus?" asked Strider.

"Farthest I've been outside of Roma was southern Eriador on border patrols. This is the farthest," answered Marcus. As they continued to ride into Rivendell they came to a stop seeing a group of elves in the one in the middle had some sort of circle like crown. All the riders dismounted and walked up to them. Strider bowed his head, the Hobbits and Marcus followed suit.

"Welcome Samwise Gamgee, Meriadoc Brandybuck, Peregrine Took, and Vibius Marcus, son of Felix, we've been expecting you," said the Elf. "I am Lord Elrond of Rivendell."

"It is an honor to meet you, Lord Elrond," said Marcus.

"Lord Elrond sir, where is Frodo?" asked Sam worried.

"He'll be fine, he made it in time for aide," said Elrond making everyone worried expression gone. "He is resting now, come I'll show you," he said as everyone followed him.

 **Frodo's Room…**

Frodo was resting peacefully in bed with a wizard by his bedside. The group came into the room. "Gandalf?" said Marcus.

"Mr. Gandalf sir, how is he?" asked Sam.

"He'll be fine. Rest now is what he needs thanks to the skills of Lord Elrond," said Gandalf standing up everyone relieved. "It is good to see that you all made it here."

"How long will he be resting?" asked Marcus.

"In about two days," said Elrond.

"How did Marcus?" asked Gandalf.

"He fought bravely," said Strider.

"You all must be hungry," said Elrond.

"I wish to stay by Mr. Frodo," said Sam.

"So will I," said Merry. Pippin nodding in agreement.

"Not that hungry, thank you Lord Elrond," said Strider leaving the room.

"Very well," said Elrond. "Marcus will you be joining me?"

"It'd be an honor," said Marcus.

"My Lord Elrond," said an Elf walking in. "Riders from Roma have come."

"Romans?" wondered Marcus as he went towards the courtyard and Elrond following him.

 **Courtyard…**

Several riders of Romans in full armor rode into Rivendell and came to a stop. The Legatus followed by his officers and some men. Elves came to tend to the horses. Marcus came out in a hurry to see, he recognized the man. "Legatus Cassius sir!" called Marcus as he went up to the officer

"Marcus," said Cassius extending his hand as they shook hands. "I did not expect to see you here. I guess I should call you Centurion Marcus." As the began to chat Lord Elrond came up to them. Cassius immediate noticed him. "Lord Elrond," he said as he bowed his head as well as his officers.

"Welcome Legatus Cassius of the 9th Legion. You and your men must be tired from your long trip. Care to join me for food and drink," offered Elrond.

"Thank you Lord Elrond, we accept. May I introduce my officers Centurion Romulus and Fabius," said Cassius. All the men followed Elrond to a table for supper, some Romans remained with the horses.

Elrond was at the head of a table with Marcus next to him and Cassius across from him. The rest of the table were Roman officers or Elves of importance. Maidens were playing music with flutes and bards were playing as well. The salad and wine was poured as they were about to join. An elf came up and brought olive oil. "Ah, this is from Roma," said Marcus.

"There are a few things that I enjoy from Roma," said Elrond taking a bite of salad. "So tell me Marcus about your defense of Neopolis."

"Ah, I'd be interested to here that story as well," said Cassius, the other officers nodding in agreement.

Marcus just sat there with all eyes on him, "Not much to say, I was only doing my duty," said Marcus.

"In that case Marcus, I order you to tell us the story," ordered Cassius.

Marcus knew he had no choice and took a sip of wine and began to tell the tale.

"Well, Marcus for someone so young you did your duty with courage and honor," said Elrond praising him.

"Thank you Lord Elrond," said Marcus.

"Would are host care to honor us with a story?" asked Centurion Romulus.

"I have far too many," said Elrond. "Perhaps another time. For now, you must be tired from your long journey. They will show you to your rooms."

Everyone began to get up and went their separate ways. Marcus caught up with Cassius. "Legate, what goes on in Roma?" asked Marcus walking next to him.

"Your father is preparing Roma for war. He hopes to make a direct strike at Mordor," answered Cassius.

"A bold plan, when will he launch the campaign, perhaps I can return and join him," said Marcus.

"Perhaps but for now you must attend this council in the interest of Roma," said Cassius. "It will be in two days." Both came upon the Legate's room. "Get some rest Centurion, you also must be tired from your journey."

"Thank you sir," said Marcus as he followed the guard and servant to his room. Going down the halls of stone he came upon his room of stone, desk, and a soft bed.

"Do you require anything else?" asked the elf.

"Some ink and paper," answered Marcus.

"Of course," he said as he went away.

Marcus then went to the small table with an urn on it and poured himself a drink of water. He then went towards the balcony and looked at the stars, they were beautiful.

Moments went by, "Your paper and ink," said the elf.

"Thank you, leave it on the desk," said Marcus. The elf did as instruct and left.

Marcus then went over to the desk to take a seat and began to write. "Dear Flavia, I made it to Rivendell and completed the mission for Gandalf the Grey. As soon as I am able I shall return to you. Rivendell is beautiful ad I'd love to take you here…

After finishing the letter, Marcus blew out the candle and went to sleep.

 **Next Morning, Rivendell…**

Marcus awoke to the rising sun and then went to walk around Rivendell. This place was a marvelous place to walk about in the morning. He then came upon a balcony to observe the waterfall. Then feeling a presence behind him, he turned around to see Lord Elrond. "Oh, good morning Lord Elrond," said Marcus.

"And a good morning to you," said Elrond and he stood next to him observing the fall.

"Tell me Marcus, did you ever desire to become Emperor?" asked Elrond.

His head looked down then looked up and spoke. "Well no, all I ever wanted to do was my duty to Roma. I never expected to be in this position, it still weights heavy. I did not thing I'd fall in love with the lady," said Marcus.

"Not everything is expected, it's how you deal with the unexpected," said Elrond. "As of now you are not ready to rule and have much to learn, but I feel by the time this war is over, you'll not be the same man," said Elrond. Marcus took in every word.

"For one thing, have you forgotten your new friend?" inquired Elrond.

"Oh yes," said Marcus feeling dumb founded.

SCREECH!

As if on que, Zeus flies down as Elrond extends his arm letting the eagle land on it like a perch. Elrond brought him closer petting him on the head. "You have a good friend here," said Elrond. "Be sure to take care of him."

"Of course Lord Elrond," said Marcus.

"Lord Elrond, the hobbit wakes," said the elf coming up with the news. Both of them immediately went towards Frodo's room.

 **Frodo's Room…**

Frodo awoke being surrounded by Gandalf in his kin. "Sam has hardly left your side," said Gandalf.

Then Marcus and Lord Elrond walked into the room. "By the skills of Lord Elrond," announced Gandalf. "You are beginning to mend.

"Welcome to Rivendell, Frodo Baggins," said Elrond.

"Marcus," said Frodo.

"It's good to see your well Mr. Baggins," said Marcus.

 **Training Ground…**

On the training ground, a Legionary cavalryman with his Gladius and oval shaped shield was in a good spar with an elf holding an elvish blade. Cavalryman charged forward trying to shield bash the elf. The elf was quick and side stepped and made a strike, the Roman intercepting his blade. The elf then tripped him and the Roman was on the ground and then a word to his neck giving him no choice but to yield. After he got up the Decanus walked over to him. "No, No, that is not how it's done. One, a shield bash is about surprise, yours looked obvious. Two, this elf was fast and agile. When facing someone like him never let them put you off balance and protect your legs," said the Decanus sternly.

"What is going on here Decanus Decima?" asked Centurion Romulus walking in with Marcus.

"Centurion Romulus sir," said Decima explaining himself. "Just some sparing, this man lost his match in a poor manner. I just though having these raw recruits fight someone of a different style would be helpful."

"I see, in that case, Marcus, why don't you show these recruits how it's done," said Romulus.

"Soldier, your shield," said Marcus the recruit handing over his shield and Marcus drew his Gladius. The elf twirled his sword and was ready. Meanwhile Strider just entered the training ground and was watching closely.

The elf made a strike right which Marcus easily countered taking the blow with his shield. Marcus thrusted back which the elf dodged and then kick his shield pushing Marcus back making him reel. Marcus recovered quickly blocking with shield and parrying with sword against the elf's blade. The sound of metal filled the air.

Strider was watching this match with interest. This what becoming a spectacle as more elves came to watch. Then at a crucial moment the elf thrusted low. Marcus spun and at the right moment put his shield downward pinning the elves blade to the ground and then pointing his Gladius at his neck. "Yield," demanded Marcus.

The elf reluctantly nodded and yielded. With that Marcus released his sword and gave the shield back to the fresh recruit. "Soldier's let this be a lesson, stay disciplined and keep your focus. Never rush for a quick victory, because your enemy will give you none," said Romulus.

"That was well done," said Strider when Marcus noticed him.

"Strider, didn't see you there," said Marcus.

"Where did you learn to fight like that, certainly not the skill of an average Legionary," said Strider.

"When I was young my father asked a friend of his in the Praetorian Guard to train me, even taught me duel wielding," said Marcus.

"What happened to him?" asked Strider.

With a saddened look, "He died protecting the Emperor on an escort mission. Ambushed by orcs. He slew thirty before getting speared in the back," said Marcus.

"I see, he would be proud of what you've become," said Strider putting a hand on his shoulder making Marcus smile.

 **Elrond's Room…**

Elrond watched the fight from his balcony impressed by the Roman skill. Then looking at a garden he saw Frodo recovered his strength well and was with his companions and reunited with Bilbo. Noticing Gandalf behind him. "His strength returns," he said.

"That wound will never fully heal. He will carry for the rest of his life," said Gandalf.

"And yet," said Elrond walking away from the window, "to come have come so far, still bearing the ring, the Hobbit has shown exterritorialy resilience to its evil."

"It is a burden," said Gandalf, "he should not have to bear. We cannot ask no more of Frodo."

Elrond then explains the current predicament, "Gandalf… The enemy is moving; Sauron's forces are amassing in the east. And Saruman you say has betrayed us. Our list of allies grow thin."

Gandalf continued to explain. "His treachery runs deeper then you know. By foul craft, Saruman has crossed Orcs with Goblin-men. He's is breeding an army in the caverns of Isengard. An army that can move in sunlight, and cover great distance and speed. Saruman is coming for the ring."

"This evil," said Elrond, "cannot be concealed by the power of the elves. We do not have the strength to fight both Mordor and Isengard."

Gandalf realizing this situation went to the window to think.

Elrond explained plainly, "Gandalf, the ring cannot stay here."

Gandalf knew Elrond was right and looked out the window to see a man named Boromir arrived. Followed by elves and dwarves.

"This peril belongs to all of Middle of Earth. They must now decide how to end it. The time of the elves is over; my people are leaving these shores. Who will you look to when we've gone… the Dwarves? They hide in their mountain seeking riches, they care nothing for the trouble of others," explained Elrond.

"It is in men, that we must place our hope," resolved Gandalf.

Elrond was not happy to hear this, "Men? Men are weak," said Elrond sadly. Elrond continued on. "The race of men is failing. The blood of Numenor is all but spent. It's pride and dignity forgotten. It is because of men the ring survived." Elrond began to recall the events that day, "I was there Gandalf. I was there 3000 years ago.

Elrond was in the War of the Last Alliance and watched the ring get cut off. " _When Isildur took the ring. I was there the day the strength of ment failed."_

" _Isildur hurry, follow me," said Elrond getting him to follow him. He took him to the burning inferno and heart of Mt. Doom. "I led Isildur into the heart of Mt. Doom. Where the ring was forged. The once place it could be destroyed._

" _Cast it into the fire!" commanded Elrond._

 _Isildur kept looking at the ring admiring it which worried Elrond._

" _Destroy it!" commanded Elrond._

" _No," whispered Isildur as he turned his back on Elrond and walked away._

" _ISILDUR!" called Elrond but he kept walking away. "It should have ended that day, but evil was allowed to endure."_

Back in the present Elrond continued. "Isildur kept the ring. The line of kings broken. There are scattered, divided, and leaderless."

"There is one that can unite them," interjected Gandalf, "One who can reclaim the throne of Gondor. And then there is Roma."

"He turned from that path long ago," said Elrond. "As for Roma, Sauron will not sit idly by and allow Felix to marshal his Legions. The people of Middle Earth will not follow people who they still see as Foreign. Then there are still the squabbles between Gondor and Roma."

"Perhaps Marcus can completely turn it to friendship," said Gandalf.

"He has potential, but he will need him to take the throne of Gondor," said Elrond.

 **Night Chamber…**

Marcus grabbed the hilt of the mighty sword Narsil. He admired the great sword with awe. Holding a piece of great importance. The very blade that cut the ring. Doing a small practice swing, then he gently and respectfully put the sword back. He then took a seat next to Strider with a cup of wine and began to drink while Strider was smoking.

Then silently Boromir came in seeing the picture of Isildur facing Sauron. Then he turned to the two men. "You two are no elves," said Boromir.

"Men of the south are welcomed here," said Strider.

"Who are you both?" asked Boromir. Though he already suspected the clean-cut man to be Roman.

"We are friends of Gandalf the Grey," said Strider.

"Really? Then we are here on common purpose…friends," said Boromir.

"Indeed," said Marcus.

Boromir then noticed the sword and went over to it. "Shards of Narsil," he said picking up the blade and admired it. "The blade that cut the ring from Sauron's hand." He then ran his finer up the blade accidentally cutting himself. "Ah! Still sharp."

Strider began to stare at Boromir. "No more than a broken heirloom," he stated placing the sword back on the display table but it fell to the stone ground with a clang as Boromir left.

"Well that's no way to treat an artifact," said Marcus moving to take it up.

"No Marcus, I'll get it," said Strider insisting.

"Go ahead," said Marcus.

"Centurion," said Cassius walking in.

"Legate?" asked Marcus.

"A word," said Cassius.

"Farewell for now Strider," said Marcus going off with Cassius.

As both men were walking through Rivendell to a secluded arch. "Marcus as you know the council is tomorrow. That man from Gondor is a concern. I think it is of best interest for the ring to come to Roma," explained Cassius. "A rumor has also reached us that an heir of numenor still lives."

"What should we do about this last king of Gondor?" asked Marcus.

"We will support his claim to the throne in exchange that he promises to improve relations with us, our current situation with Gondor is strained. They still believe we tricked them in that Mithril mine," explained Cassius.

"Better relations with Gondor would be of best interest, as you say strained, especially with the current Steward of Gondor," said Marcus. "Meet his son, seems nice enough, heard he's a brave man."

"Glad you agree Marcus, now the ring is something you'll have to try to get, we can't ask no more of the Hobbit," said Cassius.

"With all do respect Legate I disagree with taking the ring to Roma, it will bring us nothing but ill will," said Marcus.

Cassius was surprise by this, "Marcus we must be united in this matter," said Cassius.

"Legate, we must learn from history, the ring lead Isildur to his death. I for one do not want that fate," said Marcus. "I beg your pardon I'll see you at the council tomorrow," said Marcus leaving Cassius to ponder.

Marcus continued to walk through what seem to be a garden, then on a bridge he saw two figures. He quickly hid behind a bush not wanting to be seen. What he saw made him chuckle to himself. He saw Strider and Arewen having what seem to be a romantic moment. Deciding to leave the love birds alone he slipped away and went back to his room.

He returned to his room to sit by the window and was thinking of what was to come in these uncertain times.

SCREECH!

Zeus came flying in, "Hello Zeus," said Marcus petting him on the head. "Guess you have it kind of easy," he chuckled.

 **Next Day, Council…**

Everyone was seated around in the morning ready to decide the fate of the one ring. "Strangers from distant lands, friends of old" began Elrond. "You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stand on the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race and realm is bound to this fate, this one doom," continued Elrond on his opening speech. "Bring forth the ring, Frodo," he said gesturing Frodo.

Frodo got up from his seat and placed the ring on the stone table about in the center of the council. Then he returned to his seat. Everyone is astonished and frightened to see the ring.

"So it's true," whispered Boromir.

"The doom of men," said another man.

"It is a gift," said Boromir thinking differently as he got up as everyone was not looking at him with suspicion, "a gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this ring."

Boromir then got up and began walking around going on, "Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people, are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy, let us use it against him."

"I disagree," said Cassius standing up. "The ring should come to Roma."

"The ring will not go to Roma," said Boromir.

"You cannot wield it, neither of you can. The one ring answer to Sauron alone. It has no other master," said Strider countering them both.

Boromir being skeptical, "and what would a mere ranger know?" Cassius was wondering the same thing.

An elf stood up to defense Strider, "This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathon. You owe him your allegiance."

Cassius and Marcus were stunned by this, Isildur air was in front of them the whole time.

"Aragorn," said Boromir. "So this is Isildur's heir."

"An heir to the throne of Gondor," said the elf.

"Havo dat, Legolas (Sit down, Legolas)," said Aragorn gesturing his hand.

"Aragorn is right, we cannot use it," said Gandalf agreeing.

Elrond stood to announce the decision, "You have only once choice, the ring must be destroyed."

Boromir was not happy but went back to sit down. Cassius was a bit more reluctant to but as also unhappy.

"Then," said a dwarf. "What are we waiting for?" He got up and picked up his axe and moved towards the ring.

Elrond tried to gesture him to stop.

"RAWR!" the dwarf battle cried. CRACK! The dwarf was sent flying back; his axe was completely destroyed. This put a shock on the entire council. Frodo felt some pain in his head from the attack.

"The ring cannot be destroyed Gimil son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess," stated Elrond. "The ring was made in the fires of Mt. Doom. Only there, can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast into the fiery chasm from whence it came."

Frodo and many others knew that this would be a very dangerous journey.

"One of you, must do this," said Elrond concluding.

A moment of silence past until it was broken by Boromir, "One does not simply walk into Mordor."

Everyone began to listen to what Boromir was saying, "its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs, there is evil there that does not sleep. And the Great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire, ash, and dust. The very air you breath is a poisonous fume." Boromir continued on, "Not with 10,000 men could you do this, it is folly," he said coming to a conclusion.

"This task needs to be done, for the sake of all!" said Marcus standing up.

"Have you heard nothing of what Lord Elrond says. The ring must be destroyed!" said Legolas standing up.

"And I suppose," interjected Gimli. "That you're the one to do it."

"And if we fail what then," said Boromir in disbelief standing up ocne more. "What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?!"

Gimili stood up fuming at Legolas, "I'll will be dead before I see the ring in the hands of an elf!"

Many in the council stood up fuming and arguing erupting like a storm except for Aragorn, Gandalf, Frodo, and Elrond.

Gandalf having enough stood up trying to break up the argument, "do you not understand while we bicker among ourselves, Sauron's power grows? None can escape it, YOU WILL AL BE DESTROYED!"

The arguing just continued, meanwhile the ring began to mutter black speech. **Ash Nazg Durbatuluk! Ash Nazg Gimbatu! Ash Nazg Gimbatu!**

The council reflect on the ring and then became fiery worrying Frodo.

 **Ash Nazg Gimbatu! Ash Nazg Gimbatu! Ash Nazg Gimbatu! Ash Nazg Gimbatu! Ash Nazg Gimbatu!**

After some fearful moments Frodo got his wits together and a wave of courage dawned on him. He then stood up, "I will take it," said Frodo, but no one heard him. "I will take tit!" he said even louder and the arguing stopped.

Gandalf and everyone turned to look at him. "I will take the ring to Mordor," repeated Frodo.

"Frodo?" said Marcus speechless.

"Though, I do not know the way," said Frodo.

"I will help you bare this burden Frodo Baggins. As long as it's yours to bear," said Gandalf.

Aragorn also stood up to swear his oath, "if by life or death, I can protect you. I will." Then Aragorn went to Frodo and kneeled down in front of him. "You have my sword."

Gandalf and Elrond exchange glances of approval.

Legolas swore his oath, "and you have my bow."

"And my axe," said Gimili. Both the elf and dwarf came to Frodo's side.

Marcus stepped forward to take his, "In the name of Roma and the Emperor, I shall protect you Frodo Baggins," said Marcus going to his side. Cassius and his officers were surprised by this and the bravery of this little Hobbit.

Boromir overwhelmed by the number of companions stepped forward, "you carry the fates of us all little one. If this indeed is the will of the council. The Gondor will see it done."

"HEH!" yelled Sam running out of the grass and taking his side by Frodo. "Frodo's not going anywhere without me."

"No," said Elrond amused, "indeed it is hardly possible to separate you two, even when he's been summoned to a secret council and you are not."

Merry and Pippin came running out from behind pillars, "Wait! We're coming too," said Merry. "And you'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us."

As both Hobbit went to Frodo's side. "Anyways, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest thing," said Pippin.

Everyone was a bit nervous at this.

"Guess that rules you out Pip," said Merry.

"SCREECH!" Zeus came flying down landing upon Marcus's shoulder. "Guess that means you're coming too."

"Marcus," said Cassius steeping forward. "I am surprised of you volunteering for such a mission, however I wish to provide this company with one more. Decanus Decima!" he called. Then from out of a nearby building came Decima. "Decanus you are hence forth under the command of Centurion Marcus and to escort this Hobbit safely to Mordor," he ordered.

"Yes sir," said Decima. "Mr. Baggins, I shall watch your back hence forth," said the Decima.

"Eleven companions," said Elrond in awe. "So be it, you shall be the Fellowship of the ring."

"Great, where are we going," wondered Pippin.

 **Early Morning…**

The members of the Fellowship were making preparations for the long journey to Mordor. Inside the stables Decima was getting his things, his Gladius and leather helmet. "Decanus?" called Marcus coming in.

Decima turned around, "Sir."

"How long have you served?" asked Marcus.

"Ten years' sir," said Decima.

"What's in there?" asked Marcus looking at a box.

Decima went to the box to open it revealing a crossbow. "Hm, one of the newest models?" asked Marcus.

"Yes sir, this crossbow is fired from the shoulder rather than from the hip. We use the foot to load. Hand span we call it. However, this is a light crossbow," said Decima. Another cohort is testing the heavier ones which requires turning, it's a good weapon, hope the legion can find some use for it."

"Make ready, we will leave soon," said Marcus.

As Marcus left, Cassius came in, "Decanus "

"Leagate," said Decima.

"Remember your other task," said Cassius.

"Yes sir, insure the heir to Roma lives," said Decima.

"Good," said Cassius.

Meanwhile outside the Fellowship was making ready. Marcus had both swords out taking practice swings.

"Centurion," called Cassius.

"Legate," said Marcus.

"I'll be sure to tell your father what you are doing. Despite our disagreement earlier, complete this quest in the name of Roma," said Cassius.

"I will," said Marcus. "Oh sir," he said pulling out a letter. "Can you get this to Flavia?"

Cassius took the letter, "I shall."

Cassius left to make preparations to return to Roma. Marcus practiced a bit more until he saw Aragorn walk by, deciding to follow him for some ways until he came upon a statue. He began to brush the vegetation off it. Marcus was watching him from afar. "You're curious about him," said a voice. Marcus turned around to see Lord Elrond.

"My Lord Elrond," said Marcus bowing his head. "If I may ask Lord Elrond, why won't Aragorn take the throne of Gondor?"

"The guilt of his ancestor weighs heavy on him," said Elrond. Elrond then proceeded towards Aragorn. Marcus stayed to watch from afar.

"Anirne hene beraid I chen in (She wanted to protect her child.) Ned Imaldris nauthant e le beriathar aen (She thought in Rivendell you would be safe)," said Elrond in Elvish.

Aragorn pondered on Elrond's kind words of his mother.

"In her heart your mother knew you would be hunted all your life, that you would never escape your fate. The skill of the elves can re-forge the sword of kings, but only you have the power to wield it," stated Elrond.

"I do not want that power," said Aragorn. "I have never wanted it."

"You are the last of that bloodline, there is no other," countered Elrond.

Elrond then left him be and Aragorn finished seeing Marcus standing. "Your mother must've been a strong woman," said Marcus. "So your real name is Aragorn."

"Call me what you wish," said Aragorn. "Tell me Marcus, what was your mother like?"

"She was beautiful and kind, she passed away from illness when I was young," said Marcus a small tear coming out of his eye.

"I'm sorry," said Aragorn realizing he should've asked that. "What of your lady?"

A smile then changed to Marcus's face, "She is kind and strong," said Marcus.

Aragorn put a hand on his shoulder, "Come there are waiting," said Aragorn.

 **Rivendell Entrance…**

The Fellowship was gathered at the front getting ready to depart. "The ring bearer is setting out on a quest of Mount Doom. On you who travel with him, no oath nor bond is laid to go further than you will. Farewell. Hold to your purpose," said Elrond. "May the blessings of Elves, Men, and all free folk go with you," he finished spreading his arms.

"The Fellowship awaits the ring bearer," said Gandalf. Frodo than begins to move forward leading the Fellowship. A path going to ways was coming.

"Gandalf which way is Mordor? Left, or right?" whispered Frodo.

"Left," whispered Gandalf. Frodo proceeded under an old archway going left. In the back Aragorn was looking at Arwen one last time. With a small smile but also sorrowful left. Arwen could only look down in sorrow knowing they may never see each other again. The Fellowship departed Rivendell to begin their journey.

 **Rivendell Later…**

A Roman rider was riding hard towards Rivendell at great speed and went under the archway to slow down. He got off his horse, Legatus Cassius?!Some elves went to get the Legate which he appeared later.

Elrond was also watching nearby. "What news do you bring?" asked Cassius.

"Neopolis is besieged, Roma is under attack," said the messenger.

* * *

 **Alright guys, look forward to any feedback, comments and PMs help. Hope you enjoyed.**


	6. Chapter 5 Neopolis Besieged

**Alright guys, here Chapter 5, Hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 Neopolis Besieged**

 **Rivendell…**

"What?" aside Cassius in disbelief.

"I bring a message from the Emperor," said the messenger. "Your new orders," pulling out a scroll and handing them to the Legatus.

Cassius took the scroll and began to read it as his Centurion Romulus and Fabius came to his side. Lord Elrond also came wondering of the news that arrived.

Cassius put the scroll away, "We ride now!" he ordered his men as they began to run and mount their horses.

Cassius noticing Lord Elrond went to him knowing he wanted a word, "So war has come," said Elrond.

"Yes, Neopolis is besieged. According to the message, the port is blockaded, our new fleet of 200 ships are trapped. They begining to land an army on the south side. No Orcs so far, mostly Haradrims and Corsairs. Their numbers are great," said Cassius.

"Neopolis is formidable," said Elrond.

"Yes, Sauron is a fool if he thinks he can take our main port city, two Legions will likely be there by now," said Cassius confidently.

"There is truth in what you say Cassius, however Sauron is no fool, do not underestimate him," advised Elrond.

Cassius took his words to heart, then put on his helmet, "I must go now, farewell Lord Elrond," said Cassius bowing his head.

"You as well," said Elrond. Cassius mounted his horse. "We ride! YA!" The horses than galloped at full speed away from Rivendell, many elves looked, but this was nothing new to them. They saw many times of men riding to war, or even their own kin.

As the Romans rode away from the Elven refuge, Romulus rode faster to catch up with the Legate, "Sir, are we to return to Roma?" asked the Centurion

"Yes, but after we rally Auxiliaries," said Cassius. "We will start with the hill tribes that are friendly to Roma. Then pick up any man willing to fight for Roma."

"I see," said Romulus.

"Sir, may I suggest," said Centurion Fabius riding up. "Perhaps we should spread out," he suggests.

"Very well, Fabius take half the men and ride south, Romulus, we ride west. We will meet up in Julius," ordered Cassius.

"Sir!" they both said as Fabius took half the men to follow him.

 **Neopolis…**

Hundreds of black ships were blockading the harbor, preventing any ship from leaving without a fight. Yet they didn't get too close neither for they feared the big catapults and ballista. A large chain was also attached to both ends of the harbor preventing the enemy from coming in.

Legio VI Neopolis arrived and began manning the walls with the garrison. The enemy was encamped, thousands arriving by ship. Any second now they would launch their assault. They picked the south gate of Neopolis, for this gate was only made of wood unlike the main gate in the east going towards Roma.

(Governor's Residence)

Governor Titus, Legatus Brutus, and newly appointed Admiral Catulus were in the war room meeting about the defense. As they were discussing with other officers. A messenger came in, "Legatus Brutus, a message from the Emperor," he said walking in and handing a scroll to Brutus.

Brutus began to read it. (In the name of the Emperor Vibius Felix. I hear by proclaim Cladius Brutus General and command of all forces along the Enedwaith.) The letter went on. (Legio Augusta is being put under you command and is in route.)

"What does it say?" asked Titus.

"It seem I am in command of all forces," said Brutus. "The 3rd legion is coming to our aide."

"I see, this is good news" said Titus understanding this news. "My men and I are at your service general."

"Another legion would be of help. My men as will aid in the defense until we can go out into sea," said Catulus.

Brutus then walked over to the tactical map of the entire land and began putting down pieces. Titus and other officers also went to the table. "I have in my legion 4,200 infantry, 500 archers, 800 Calvary. Titus, how many men you have in this city?"

"4,000 men total ranging from infantry, archers, and cavalry," said Titus.

"About 2,500 marines General," said Catulus. "If I may general, the fleet need to get out to sea."

"Yes, they came from the sea, they must want to use Neopolis as a staging ground, naval superiority will be key," said Brutus. "Until then we must defend this city. I have two other Legions at my command."

"Shall we order them to come?" asked Titus.

"No, I shall only order one of them, the IV legion will remain guarding the river and prevent us from getting flanked in the North and to give us warning," said Brutus.

"It is strange though, why haven't they begun the assault?" wondered Titus.

 **Roma, Senate Chamber…**

The Senate was gathered for an emergency session. Murmurs and arguing filled the chamber. "Order! Order!" yelled Senator Quintus of the Dove's party.

Senator Decimus of the War Eagles went to speak, "Roma faces a crisis, we are at war," he said sternly.

"Perhaps we can negotiate a settlement," said a Dove senator.

"NAY!"

"NAY!" yelled members of the Imperial and War Eagles party.

"You bloody coward!"

"Our honor is at stake!"

Quintus attempted to calm to anger of the Senate, the Merchants party remained silent, for they knew all they wanted was how to profit. Soon that changed, "You Merchant scum care only on how to be thieves!" Then they joined, all four main parties were now in a fury of argument.

"THEIVES!"

"COWARDS!"

"TRAITORS!"

"DOGS!"

It continued on and on, then, "ENOUGH!" A loud voice rang the chamber as someone else entered.

Everyone ceased to silence as the Emperor has walked into the chamber with his footsteps echoing the chamber with the Praetorian Guard guarded him. The Senate watched in silence and prepared for what he had to say.

("I could use this opportunity to take over, however, this will be for the good of Roma.") "Member of the Senate, we face an invasion. This enemy, Sauron will not accept nothing less than the utter destruction of Roma. They have besieged Neopolis and begun raiding its countryside, and more of their soldiers are coming. Will we just sit here and argue amongst ourselves?! Said Felix with fanaticism.

"NAY!" cried many Senators.

Felix continued with his speech, "All Sauron will get from us is blood, MORDOR AND THEIR ALLIES WILL BE PUNSIHED!"

The entire Senate roared into a great cheer and vigor. Quintus then went to the floor, "I vote that we get the V legion out of the reserves and that every man in all Roma be given a sword!"

"AYE!" the Senate roared in agreement said for a few.

"Now to victory!" said Felix as he turned to walk out of the Senate Chamber.

"FELIX!"

"FELIX!"

"FELIX!"

"FELIX!"

"FELIX!"

"FELIX!"

The Senate continued to chant the Emperor's name waving to thumbs up.

 **Imperial Palace, War Room…**

Felix was looking over a map of all of Roma with all his officers and few Senators from the war committee, and was marking the location of his Legions. Many soldiers and messengers were coming in and out with messages and information.

"My lord, the Legio III is moving to reinforce Neopolis," said Legatus Albina.

"My Emperor," said a messenger coming in. "Orcs in from the Misty Mountains and the Wildmen of Dunland have become increased Raids."

Felix was looking over the entire map carefully. "General Brutus should have the troops he needs to defend Neopolis. However, we will not drive Mordor from our country without the new Navy," said Felix. He continued, "The VII is at the Iron Citadel, they should hold with our Dwarven allies, Brutus commands the VI, III, and IV. "Sancus is watching the North and keeping an eye on that traitorous wizard Saurman, he will operate around Julius with Legio II and the Knight's of Roma. We are spread too thin!"

"My Emperor, we must make due with the Legions we have," said Albina.

"Your right, I want a new X Legion to be levied from Roma out of Evocati and veteran miltia," ordered Felix.

"Who is to command this new Legion?" asked Albina.

"One of my own officers, Centurion Lucius Romulus," said Felix.

"Yes Emperor," said Albina.

"Send word to Sancus that he is to raise two more Legions, as for the Legions here, we march in three days to Neopolis," said Felix.

"Yes your grace," said Albina.

"My Emperor, wouldn't it be better for you to stay in Roma?" asked Quintus.

"Senator, I may be Emperor, but I am also a general. I will not cower behind the walls of Roma in the face of this darkness," said Felix.

Quintus and the senators understood and remained silent.

"My lord, what of Legio VIII?" asked a Centurion.

"I'm afraid that the Legion can never be restored without it's standard. A standard that is lost in Moria," said Felix sadly. "For now, Quintus," he called.

"Yes," said Quintus.

"Assure that the word goes across our land that all men are to serve," said Felix.

"Of course, Emperor," he said bowing his head.

A messenger came and whispered something in Quintus's ear. "It seem we have an issue; the people are in fear of the Easterlings in our city, they might be traitors," stated Quintus.

Felix put a hand on his chin and began to think on what should be done of the Easterling quarters.

"We should kill them all," said Senator Juncus. "Take them down now so they won't betray us later."

"I am against that action," said Quintus. "We must not massacre innocent people."

"I agree with Senator Quintus," said Legatus Albina. "Easterlings are fierce warriors and good archers, they can be of use, I say place them in the Auxiliary unit."

"They could be just waiting for the right moment to strike as we speak, it was no long ago that a Melkor shrine was found being worshiped by a cult," countered Juncus.

"Not all of them were responsible," said Quintus.

"Enough," said Felix. Both Senators ceased their arguing. "I shall make a decision on the Easterling community tomorrow," said Felix dismissing the matter for now. "We shall talk more tomorrow," ordered Felix. "Tiberius how many Praetorians can attach itself to the Legion?"

"We have about 5,300" said Tiberius.

"I want 2,500 to join the Legion," said Felix.

"Yes Emperor," said Tiberius leaving to carry out orders.

Felix took one last look at the strategy table, he then realized something. No troops were guarding the coast south of Neopolis. The large port town of Isca Augusta was unprotected. A coldness began to go down his spine. Neeopolis was only a diversion, Sauron has pulled a feint.

 **Isca Augusta, Night…**

The peaceful town that laid next to the sea, Augusta peace was shattered. Buildings were set ablaze. The towns inhabitants were running, there screams filled the air. Great number of Orcs and Corsairs have landed ashore raiding and killing at will. Directing all their malice at the innocent inhabitants. The streets were red with Roman blood.

The few militiamen in the town attempted to fight the invaders, they fought bravely, but still they all died. They were simply outnumbered. The local magistrate only managed to get a letter to a rider to let Roma know what has happened. The rider managed to get away. The magistrate and old veteran drew his sword and slew many before he fell to a hail of arrow.

A black ship then came shore as several figures in black robes. Then they began to go towards the center of town. In middle of town, symbols were being drawn on the ground. Strange black stones were put in a circle. Several prisoners, including children were in the circle between the strange stones.

The black robe figures then went into the middle of the circle. One of the prisoners got a good look at one of the figures, and that these men were most likely Black Numernoreans. They then began to chant in black speech putting fear in the prisoners. The children could only cry, the air became very thick. The black speech continued, the black stones then began to glow. Then the orcs that were behind the prisoners used their knives to slit the throats of all the prisoners, not even the children were spared. Their blood spilled into the circle for they were sacrifices for this dark ritual.

With a final word and sound of what sounded like screams as a ghostly light went towards the sky. Then from that ghostly light a darkness began to cover the sky. The Orcs broke in a cheer. Then a large Uruk with black armor, many scars covered his face. He has a necklace of boned fingers. "The end of Roma has come; this country shall be red with their blood," as he was saying that more Orcs, Haradrims, and Corsairs began to land.

 **Neopolis, Night…**

The ghostly light could be seen all over Roma, the sky darkened. The shadow itself seem to be approaching Neopolis. The Romans began to feel fear to the very bones.

"What is this sorcery?" asked Brutus watching it.

The people were doing no better and quivered in fear, their shaking could easily been seen by the soldiers. Hope was now beginning to fade.

 **Meanwhile, Wilderness…**

The Fellowship left the beautiful refugee of Rivendell heading towards Mordor to destroy the One Ring. They went through forest, over hills, and through ruins. Nothing would stop them from their quest.

Gandalf was in the front. Followed by Legolas, Gimli, Marcus with Zeus on his shoulder, Frodo, Merry, Pippin, Decima, Sam with the Pony Bill, Boromir, and Aragorn.

Gandalf announced his plan for the road. "We must hold this course west of the Misty Mountains for forty days. If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there, our road turns east to Mordor."

The company stopped to rest on a rocky hillside. Sam cooked some food and brought a plate to Frodo. Both of them were observing Boromir training Merry and Pippin in sword fighting.

"Two, one, five," said Boromir, "good, very good."

Aragorn and Decima were observing as well. "Move your feet," said Aragorn.

"Keep sword grip tight," said Decima.

"That's good, Pippin," said Merry.

"Thanks," replied Pippin.

"Faster!" said Boromir.

Gandalf was sitting by himself. Marcus was leaning against a rock. Legolas was in the outer perimeter looking out for danger. Zeus was on top of the tallest rock looking out.

Gimli was not sure of the road Gandalf picked, "if anyone was to ask my opinion, which I note they're not, I'd say we were taking the long way around. Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome."

"Gandalf are those not the mines which the Legio VIII never returned?" asked Marcus.

"Yes Marcus, and no Gimli, I would not take the road through Moria unless I have no other choice," answered Gandalf.

Gimli was not too happy with this decision.

Zeus then looked to see something over the Horizon. Legolas also noticed this.

"SCREECH!"

Gandalf and Marcus noticed what was coming over the horizon.

In the middle of practice, Boromir accidentally cuts Pippin.

"AHH!" Pippin cried in pain.

"Sorry" said Boromir apologizing.

Pippin and Merry the kick him in the leg.

"Get him!" yelled Merry.

Both Hobbits jumped onto Boromir and were having a play battle.

"For the Shire! Hold him! Hold him down Merry," yelled Pippin.

All three of them laughed away having some fun. Aragorn and Decima could not help but laugh also. Aragorn then got up to break up the fight, "gentlemen, that's enough," he said putting his hands on the Hobbits. The Hobbits grabbed Aragorn' legs and pulled him to the ground and he got involved in the play battle.

Decima began to laughed even harder, "Has the ranger been defeated by Hobbits."

"You've got my arm, you've got my arm," cried Pippin.

"Decima, we got trouble," said Marcus.

"What is that?" asked Sam as he noticed the anomaly Everyone else began take notice.

"Nothing, it's just a wisp of clouds," said Gimli dismissing the anomaly.

"It's moving fast, against the wind," said Boromir.

Legolas began to see the anomaly more clearly, "Crebain from Dunland!" he yelled.

"HIDE!" yelled Aragorn.

"Merry, Frodo!" said Boromir to the Hobbits.

"Frodo! Hurry take cover!" said Aragorn.

Sam went to put out the fire, Decima went to help him.

Marcus extended his arm, "ZEUS!" he called as the Eagle flew and landed on his arm.

Everyone began to hide under bushes and outcroppings around the hillside. They waited for what to come. The Crebain then flew like a shadow and plague. They waited for them to fly over and then moments later they left.

Once they left, The Fellowship one by one began to come out of hiding. "Spies of Saurman," said Gandalf, "the passage south has been watched."

"The traitor curses us," said Marcus.

"Indeed, we must take the pass Carahdras," said Gandalf looking towards the snowy mountain road.

 **The Shire, Hobbiton…**

It was another beautiful day in the Shire, Hobbits were tending their fields and just overall enjoying life with no care of what happens beyond their borders. Then word began to spread around Hobbiton about a group of riders in armor riding towards the center of Hobbiton. They were riding towards the center of town. Hobbits began to make for the center to see what is going on.

The riders got stares from every Hobbit along the way. Eventually the riders came to a stop at the center of Hobbiton. The mayor of Hobbiton immediately came out to see what they strangers wanted. The riders began to dismount, the lead rider walking to approach the mayor.

The mayor got a good luck and saw these men were Roman, "you, what business do your men have here in Hobbiton sir?" demanded the mayor.

"I do not bring any ill will mayor, I bring a message," said Roman. "I have announcement."

The Roman then stood in the center gathering a large crowd of Hobbits watching. "Greetings Hobbits of Hobbiton and the Shire. I am Legatus Lucius Cassius of the IX Legion of Roma. The forces of evil threaten our lands in the South. I come here with an offer, a chance to see the world and to anyone who is willing to take up arms, join the armies of Roma" announced Cassius.

The Hobbits began to murmur amongst themselves. "Why should we have to fight?" asked a Hobbit.

"I am not asking you all to fight, I am merely asking for those who seek opportunity," said Cassius.

"Will there be gold?" asked another Hobbit.

"I assure you, you will get wage and a chance at any loot the Legion may come upon," answered Cassius. "Roman citizenship will also be rewarded."

The crowd of Hobbits once again started to murmur amongst themselves.

"I refuse," said one Hobbit.

"What goes on beyond our borders is none of our concern," said the mayor.

"Will we have time to think about this?" asked a Hobbit.

"You will have until dawn tomorrow, me and my riders will be leaving, come to my tent by then, or come to the city of Julius" said Cassius as he walked toward his horse and mounted it. "Remember dawn or Julius!" he said once more riding off with his riders.

 **Pass of Caradhras…**

The Fellowship climbed up the snowy path of Caradhras. As the fellowship kept trekking up the path Frodo tripped and began rolling down the snow backwards. Aragorn and Marcus catch him. Frodo was helped up but realized he didn't have the ring and began to look for it.

He then spots it in the snow but Boromir picks it up. Instead of giving it back to Frodo, he holds it and watches it dangle. Admiring it, "It's a strange fate, that we would suffer so much fear and doubt, over such a small thing."

Everyone was watching Boromir suspiciously, Decima raised his crossbow aiming at the back of Boromir's head.

"Such a little thing," said Boromir still admiring the ring.

"Boromir!" called Aragorn, "give the ring to Frodo," he demanded.

Marcus was also giving Boromir a serious look, he noticed that Decima was aiming his crossbow, he signaled him with two fingers for not yet. Decima lowered his crossbow.

Boromir paused in in hesitation, but also took notice of the Romans fingers. He turned his head around briefly and noticed the other Roman looked ready to fire at him despite lowering his crossbow. Boromir chuckled a bit and turned around and went up to Frodo. "As you wish, I care not," he said holding up the ring for Frodo to take. He chuckled again and patted Frodo on the head. He turned around and left giving a quick stare at Decima. Decima returned it with a glare. "I respect you Roman," said Boromir continuing on.

Everyone was relieved that Frodo had the ring back and Aragorn removed his hand from his sword for now.

 **Isengard…**

Meanwhile at Isengard, the Crebain were flying into the underground mines going straight Saurman who was on a platform. They flew around him reporting what they've found. "So Gandalf, you try to lead them over Caradhras. And if that fails, where then will you go?"

 **Pass of Caradhras…**

" _If the mountain defeats you," intoned Saurman, "will you risk more dangerous roads."_

Gandalf and the Fellowship was caught in a horrible blizzard in the pass. The snow was up to their knees. For the Hobbits it was up to their chest. Zeus was on Marcus's shoulder under his cloak. Legolas was light foot and was literally walking on top of the snow ahead of the Fellowship.

As Legolas proceeded he began to hear a voice amongst the cold blazing winds.

" _ **Cuiva nwalca, Carmirasse."**_

"There a fell voice on the air, said Legolas as everyone began to hear it as well.

"Its Saurman!" cried out Gandalf. The snow from above began to collapse on the Fellowship. Everyone managed to dodge them.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain!" yelled Aragorn, "Gandalf, we must turn back!"

"No!" countered Gandalf as he went to the edge of the cliff to begin a counter spell. **"Losto Carahdras! Sedho hodo, nuitho I'ruith!"**

Gandalf spoke his incantation, but Saurman began to counter his. _**"Cuvia nwalca, Cuvia nwalca,"**_ Saurman's voice echoed.

 **Isengard…**

Atop the Orthanc Tower Saurman was continuing his incantation, **"Cuvia nwalca Carnirasse: nai yarvaxea rasselya; talhira nottoa-carinnar."** From what Saurman was seeing the storm was darkening even more.

 **Pass of Carahdras…**

Saurman's counter was more powerful then Gandalf's, then FLASH!

A flash of lighting struck the peak a huge avalanche began to drop down. The Fellowship braced themselves for impact. Then CRASH! The avalanche impacted and buried the Fellowship.

After a few moments, the Fellowship began to climb out from under the snow feeling cold and frozen. Legolas was the first, then Frodo, then Gimli, Marcus, Decima, and the rest of the Fellowship followed.

"We must get off the mountain!" called Boromir, "make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city."

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard," countered Aragorn.

"We need a new plan," said Marcus.

"If we cannot pass over the mountain, let us goes under it. Let us go through the mines of Moria," suggested Gimli.

"Isn't Moria dangerous," said Decima.

"What choice other choices we have Decima," said Marcus.

Gandalf then began to remember something Saurman told him.

" _Moria, you fear to go into those mines. The Dwarves delved to greedily and too deep."_

" _You know what they awoke in the darkness of Khazad-dum."_

" _Shadow and flame."_

Gandalf then looked to Frodo, "Let the ring bearer decide," said Gandalf.

After a moment of thinking Frodo made his decision, "we will go through the mines."

"So be it," said Gandalf.

 **All over Roma…**

At a farm near the border with Rohan an old man was walking carrying three swords and went into his house where is three sons were waiting. They were prepared to leave, but he wanted to give them a gift. "My sons, a time of war has come to Roma. Time to do your duty, have courage, for I am proud of all of you," said the father holding out the swords. "Honor the Horatii name."

The three sons extended their hands to take a swords and pulled it from it scabbard. These three sons were ready to fight for Rome. Scenes like this were all over Roma as tens of thousands of men were going to the cities of Julius, Roma, or the Iron Citadel to join the Legion. A time of war has come.

* * *

 **Announcement: Hey guys, again looking forward to all reviews and PMs. Also I am in need of some help, coming up with Roman names is rough, so if you have a suggest name, first and last. Please put it in PMs or reviews and I may just use it.**

 **What would you do in Felix's position facing an invasion?**

 **Peace**


	7. Chapter 6 The Time For War

**Alright** **guys here Chapter 6, Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 The Time For War**

 **Outside Hobbiton, Early Dawn…**

Legatus Cassius and his small band were packing up their horses preparing to leave for Julius and then Roma. "It seems no Hobbits will join sir," said one of his soldiers.

"It's to be expected, Hobbits are quite stubborn when it comes to leaving the Shire," said Cassius. "In any case we did get a good amount of hill men to join the us, there axes and spears will be put to use."

"Sir! Some people approach us," said another soldier.

Cassius then turned to see that out of the trees and brush stood about 200 hundred hobbits armed with bows, farm equipment, or sticks. "We wish to fight for Roma," said a Hobbit stepping out of the crowd.

"Then I welcome you all, but you will all need some better equipment," said Cassius getting on his horse. "Remember come to Julius or Roma," he said pulling the rings and his horse speed away along with his other riders.

 **Roma Night, Easterling Quarters…**

The streets of the Easterling quarters were quiet; everyone was sound asleep. Outside however many footsteps were getting closer. There torches lit the night. Then the footsteps stopped, suddenly…

CRASH!

A door was kicked opened. Some men walked in with swords drawn, and began dragging out the residence.

CRASH!

CRASH!

CRASH!

Screams of the women filled the air, children were crying, men begging and were hit to the ground, many residences were dragged out by their hair, forced at the point of a spear or sword. Soon the few thousand Easterlings were forced into a square and were surrounded by the Roman Militia confined in the square like animals. Then a man on a horse came riding in overlooking the crowd with a face that scared the people, like a predator looking down on its prey. The militia who were searching the houses started to come out one by one and began piling scimitars, axes, composite bows and arrows.

"I am Senator Jancus, I am here to put you all to death for treason against Roma," announced Jancus pointing at all the weapons piled in the square. This caused the whole crowd to get angry at him.

"We demand our Senator, Quintus," demanded a man in the crowd.

"Then step forward," said Jancus. The man stepped forward. "Your name?" he asked.

"Abd al Quadir," he said.

"Well Quadir, explain all these weapons," Jancus pointed. A scowl on his face that made the children in the crowd cry in fear. "Were you and your people planning an uprising?" he accused.

"We do no such thing, Roma is our home, we wanted to get away from the wars in the East and those who serve the dark one," said Quadir. "We are working hard to acquire citizenship, why would we plan an uprising."

"What of these weapons?" asked Jancus.

"These are for our own self-defense, we would never draw our weapons on Roma," said Quadir as he was taking quick looks into the crowd seeing the fear in his people's eyes.

Jancus noticed he was looking back and forth into the crowd, especially at a little girl. He now knew he had leverage. "I think you are deceiving me, get that little girl!" he ordered some of his men.

Three militiamen responded and grabbed the little girl as she screamed. "No!" said Quadir as two militiamen grabbed him by the arms and then kicked him onto his knees.

"Now tell me the truth or your daughter will pay dearly," said Jancus as a militiaman drew his sword and put it against her throat. The young girl could feel the blade digging into her skin.

"I am telling you the truth," said Quadir. WHAM! He received a hit on the back with a spear.

The crowd was getting angrier. "This is not justice!"

The crowd was getting more restless raising their fists. "Archers!" ordered Jancus as his bowmen raised there bows at the crowd. "Just tell me the truth and some of you might be in a nice cell," said Jancus trying to reason with them.

"No," said Quadir.

"Then….," said Jancus.

"STOP!" interrupted a voice as a man in a Senate robe came riding in.

"Senator Quintus," said many of the crowd happy to see him.

"Jancus, what is this madness?" demanded Quintus.

"I am about to execute traitors Quintus," explained Jancus.

"Without a proper trial?" inquired Quintus as a scowl grew on his face. He then looked to see a young girl being held by a militiaman with a sword at her throat. "Drop her at once!" demanded Quintus. He did as he was told and put his sword away and put the young girl down and she ran to her father hugging him.

"Oh my oasis flower, you're going to be alright," said Quadir as she began to cry. He then noticed the blood and cut on her neck and put out a cloth and began to clean her up.

Quintus was to describe simply pissed. He walked up to Jancus who dismounted to meet him and gave him a huge back hand slap to the face. "You fool, you know what you could've caused this night!"

"I was only doing in Roma's best interest," explained Jancus.

"You and the militia have overstepped your boundaries this night," said Quintus.

"I do not answer to you Quintus," said Jancus with a smug.

"Indeed Jancus," said Quintus as horses started riding in with purple cloaks of the Praetorian Guard. Jancus smug began to vanish.

"All hail Emperor Felix," announced Tiberius of the Praetorian Guard. Everyone began to bow down, even the Easterlings and two Senators.

Felix dismounted from his horse advancing menacingly towards Jancus. "Senator Jancus, explain yourself," demanded Felix.

Jancus was sweating bullets, "I…" he began softly.

Suddenly Felix grabbed him by the collar and put a sword in his neck. "You bloody fool! Do you have any idea what you've done?! Sneaking around with the militia as your own personal enforcers!" the Emperor shouted that made everyone around shake. Most were glad it was not directed at them.

Felix then threw him to the ground. "Emperor I was doing only…"

"In Roma's best interest?" said Felix interrupting him. "We are at war; we do not have time for reckless judgement. If you were one of my men I'd have you hanged. I can no longer have the militia under reckless command of the Senate and therefore shall be commanded directly by the Praetorian Guard. As for you Senator Jancus. Seize him!" Some Praetorian guard immediately grabbed Jancus. "I am placing you under house arrest, you are not to leave your home upon pain of death. Take him away!" he ordered as the Praetorian Guard dragged him away.

Felix with two Praetorians flanking him then walked over to Quadir, "Are you alright!" asked Felix, he also looked down to see the young girl hiding behind her father's leg.

"I am, thank you for you aid Emperor," said Quadir bowing his head.

Felix then went down on one leg looking at the young girl. "Young one, stand before me," commanded Felix in a friendlier tone.

Quadir quickly put his arm around his leg on his daughter's shoulder and guided her in front of him.

"What is your name?" asked Felix.

"Ashaki your grace," she said a bit scared.

"That is a beautiful name, there is no need to fear me. I want you to tell me who gave you this cut on your neck," said Felix pointing a finger at the cut. "No lies, it is a crime to lie to an Emperor."

"That man over there," said Ashaki pointing.

The militiaman was sweating as two Praetorian went behind him putting swords at his back. "You better not run," they advised.

Felix then walked up to him with a scowl on his face. "Your name soldier?" he demanded.

"Uh, Gaius Junis sir," he said nervously.

Felix then got in his face looking at him directly in the eye, "I hope you are good at killing the forces of Mordor, as you are at bullying children," said Felix. "You are in my Legion, take him to the barracks," he ordered. Two Legionaries came to take him to the barracks. "Centurion assure that all troops know what he's done."

"Yes sir," said Centurion Marius.

Felix then turned his attention to Quadir, "Quadir, I wish to speak with you tomorrow at the palace, you and your daughter will be my guest for lunch," said Felix.

"I'd be honored," said Quadir.

"I am sorry for what happened to you and your people this night, all your property will be returned and rebuilt," said Felix getting a cheer. Then Felix went to Quintus.

"Your grace," said Quintus.

"Thank you friend, since you represent the Easterlings in the Senate, I want you at the palace tomorrow as well," said Felix.

"Of course Emperor," said Quintus.

 **Gates of Moria…**

The Fellowship made their approach to Moria and then came upon it' walls. Once they got closer Gimli was in awe, "The walls of Moria."

Once they got closer Gimli spoke about the door, "Dwarf doors are invisible when closed."

"Yes, Gimli, said Gandalf, "their own masters cannot find them if their secrets are forgotten."

"Why does that not surprise me," said Legolas.

The Fellowship continued on walking by a dark lake. Frodo stepped in it almost falling in. Gandalf in the lead comes up to a particular wall and sees an inscription. "Now let's see Ithildin," he said scrubbing the rock to see it better. "It only mirrors starlight and moonlight."

The moon slowly shines in the sky as it's light reveals the door putting everyone in awe. Gandalf was surprised and curious as the door was in elvish. "The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak friend, and enter."

"What do you suppose that means?" asked Merry.

"Oh it's quite simple. If you are a friend you speak the pass word and the doors will open," answered Gandalf. He puts his staff on the door and spoke in elvish, "Annon Edhellen, edro hi amen!"

The doors do not open, Gandalf puts his staff against it again and spoke in dwarvish. "Fennas Nogothrim, lasto beth lammen!" Again, nothing happens.

"Nothing happened," said Pippin.

Gandalf who was now annoyed tried to force the door open, but it would not even budge. "I once knew the spells of in all the tongues of elves, men, and orcs."

"What are you going to do then?" asked Pippin.

"Knock your head against these doors, Pergrine Took!" he said angrily getting annoyed. "And if that does not shatter them, and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions. I will try to find the opening words."

Gandalf continued to tried to open the doors, "Abdi Eldarinwa, a lasta quettanya, Fenda Caasarinwa.

"You know, I'm just going to get me some rest," said Marcus sitting down and leaning on a rock.

"I'll watch sir," said Decima.

 **Unknown…**

I see myself walking down marble streets, it was very hot. Then I look to see everything was on fire. It was Roma, ashes and heat filled the air almost choking me. My anger was rising, who could have done this.

 **SCREECH!**

I look up to see a strange creature coming at me from the air. It lands right in front of me and on it is a wrath. This one was familiar, it was the one I drove back off Weathertop. "Roma shall burn," said the Wrath unsheathing his sword. Then a building above me begins to collapse and the rubble was coming towards me.

 **Walls of Moria…**

Marcus's eyes shot opened. "Marcus?" said Aragorn. "You alright?"

"Sir, you alright?" asked Decima.

Marcus saw both men's concern on their faces. "I'm fine," he said getting up. "Just a bad dream is all," as they continue to hear Gandalf still working on the door.

Aragorn then went over to help Sam send the Pony Bill home. "Mine is no place for a pony, even one so brave as Bill," said Aragorn. "Go home Bill."

"Bye Bill," said Sam sadly.

"Don't worry Sam, he knows the way home," said Aragorn and then turned to see Zeus on Marcus's shoulder.

"Perhaps it's best for him to go home Marcus," said Aragorn.

"SCREECH!" Zeus opening up his wings in aggression making Aragorn put his hands up and smile.

"Don't think he wants to leave Aragorn," said Marcus laughing a bit.

SPLASH!

This caught the attention of all the men.

SPLASH!

Merry and Pippin were throwing rocks into the water. As Pippin was about to throw another one, Aragorn grabbed his wrist. "Do not disturb the water," he warned.

Decima grabbed Merry's arm, "I'd listen to the Ranger lads."

"Something about this lake is not right," said Marcus.

"Oh it's, useless," said a frustrated Gandalf as he went to sit down on a rock.

Frodo than began to look at the inscription. As he was doing this, something in the water was moving. "It's a riddle, speak friend and enter. What's the elvish word for friend?" he asked.

"Mellon," said Gandalf and at last the doors finally opened to everyone's relief. "Well done, well done indeed."

As they entered Gimli began to boast about Moria and dwarves. "Soon master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves. Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone!"

Gandalf then lit his staff putting some light on, and shocked expressions began to appear on everyone's face.

"This, my friend is the home of my cousin Balin and they call it a mine, a mine!" said Gimli.

Boromir interjected, "this is no mine, it's a tomb."

Everyone was in disbelief as Gandalf staff shone more light revealing more dead Dwarves skeleton rotting. The sight was putting a chill down their spine. There were so many dead Dwarves.

Gimli was in most shock of all, "No! NOOOOOOO!"

Legolas pulled out an arrow out of a Dwarf skeleton and looked at it, "Goblins," he said throwing the arrow away.

Aragorn, Boromir, Marcus drew their swords ready to defend themselves. Decima pulled out his crossbow aiming it side to side looking for the first sight of the enemy.

Gimli was still crying in shock.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan, we should never have come here," said Boromir.

Frodo and the Hobbits seem pleased to leave as they began to walk backwards.

"Now get out, get out," said Boromir.

Zeus was on Marcus's shoulder the whole time, he turned his head sensing danger. "SCREECH!" as he alerted everyone.

As the Hobbits were leaving, something grabbed Frodo. It was a long snake like tentacle that was dragging Frodo towards the water.

"Frodo!" the Hobbits cried out.

"Strider, Marcus" called Sam calling for Aragorn and Marcus assistance. Zeus flew off an went onto Gandalf shoulder.

"Get off him!" yelled Sam hacking the tentacle off as it retreated to the water. "Strider!"

"Marcus!" yelled Merry.

SPLOOSH!

Then more tentacles came shooting out of the water. It hit the Hobbits away and one wrapped around Frodo's leg pulling him into the air.

"Frodo!" cried Merry.

"Strider!" cried Frodo.

Legolas and Decima began to shoot arrows and bolts. Legolas managing to hit a three-pronged tentacle about to wrap around Frodo's face. Decima hit another tentacle and continued firing.

Aragorn, Boromir, and Marcus went into the water to fight the creature. All three men fought valiantly cutting off more tentacles making the creature cry in pain.

Despite their efforts, Frodo than saw the creature head come out of the water. It looked like an old kraken with fish like eyes. It opened its maw ready to eat Frodo. "AHHHHHHH!" screamed Frodo.

With one last effort, the rescuers cut a few more tentacles making the kraken drop Frodo in which Boromir caught him.

"Into the mines!" yelled Gandalf.

"Legolas, Decima!" cried out Boromir.

"Covering fire!" yelled Marcus.

Another tentacle was snaking after them. Legolas took aim as well as Decima.

"Into the caves!" commanded Aragorn.

Both of them fired, Legolas hit the right eye. Decima hit the side of its mouth making the creature recoil in pain in a roar.

"Run!" yelled Aragorn.

The creature then tried to crawl up the door after them.

CRASH!

It causes a cave in as the Fellowship narrowly escaped into the mine. They were now trapped. It was completely dark. "We have but one choice," said Gandalf lighting up his staff showing the frightened faces of the Fellowship. "We must face the long dark of Moria," stated Gandalf as he proceeded forward in the lead. "Be on your guard, there are older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world."

Everyone followed Gandalf silently and carefully up the broad steps. "Quietly now, it's a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope our presence may go unnoticed."

 **Neopolis, Noon…**

 **(** Governor's Residence)

"The Legio VI is manning the south wall along with soldiers of the newly formed Legion," said Brutus. "Legio III is guarding the east wall. The there are tens of thousands of Haradirum out there and Orcs continue to land in Isca Augusta."

"I got 500 militiamen guarding the north wall, with Legio IV guarding the river upstream to prevent a crossing," said Titus.

"General Brutus sir, what's preventing the enemy from landing in the north?" asked Legatus Placidus of Legio VI.

"I've sent a letter to the elves of Mithlond, I am hoping they can provide us with aid," said Brutus pointing to pieces on the map. "They have the fleet we need when combined with ours."

"I cannot be sure general," spoke Admiral Catulus. "Even with the elven ships, that enemy fleet may still outnumber us. On top of that the Emperor needs to have a sufficient force to relive our siege."

"Shall we tell the citizens to evacuate northward?" asked Titus.

The doors than flew opened. BAM! "General there attacking!" said a screaming messenger.

"TO ARMS!" yelled Brutus going for his helmet as well as his other officers as he ran outside with them.

(Neopolis South Walls)

The thousands of Hardrium were advancing with scimitars, prickly spears, and axes. They were rushing towards the wall like a wave with ladders under covering fire from there archers launching volley after volley at the wall.

The Romans on the wall were running into positions some getting cut down by arrow fire while others blocked with their shield. The Roman archers on the wall began to answer back with their own volleys. "LOOSE!" Roman arrows were cutting down many Haradrim coming towards the wall. Still undeterred hey still came rushing towards the wall with ladders some raising their shields. The Romans began firing their scorpions, ballista, and catapults at the enemy.

The Romans then decided to add to their carnage. A militiaman went to some logs on the wall with a torch and lit them on fire and then waited for the right moment. Then he released the lever sending the burning logs rolling into the enemy ranks causing mass carnage. Some enemies were rolled over while others were set ablaze. Their screams of anguish can be heard.

The men of Harad despite all the carnage and casualties then pressed on and made it to the wall with their ladders and began to raise them.

"SWORDS!" yelled the Prefect. The VI Legion drew their swords. As the first enemy came upon the wall he was meet by a spear through the throat. The troops of Harad still pressed forward some making it upon the wall and was now engaged in bloody melee with the Legion. Eventually their numbers grew on the wall and began to push back the Legion but then it stopped at they began to realize they were no match for the heavily armored Legionnaires. On top of that reinforcements from below the wall began climbing the stairs and reinforcing the defenders. They were soon pushed back to the edge of the wall, some falling off getting pushed.

The Hardirum then sounded a full retreat and began to run towards their lines. Many of them getting shot in the back by large bolts or arrows.

"CHEERS!" the Legion and militia on the wall were waving their weapons in victory. The Prefect meanwhile was cleaning his sword, "Prefect?" said Brutus coming up with Legatus Placidus.

"General, Legatus, the enemy advanced about 12:04 but were repelled," he reported. "We've taken the fight to Mordor sirs."

"Well done Prefect, however this was just but a skirmish," said Brutus then walking over to the wall looking out at the carnage already seeing crows on the ground. "Our lines still remain the same and only hundreds of men dead. The siege will continue. Titus," he turned to the governor. "We shall go through evacuating civilians to the north, but we shall do so in an orderly fashion and under the cover of nightfall."

 **Roma, Imperial Palace…**

Felix was having lunch with the Easterling known as Quadir. The meal was now finished. Felix expected the young lady to have bad table manners, but to his surprise she was well behaved like a proper young lady. "How was the good?" aske Felix to his guest.

"Delicious my lord," said Quadir.

"Delicious your grace," said Ashaki.

"Thank you, now me and your father have some more important matters to speak of," said Emperor gesturing her to leave. "Flavia will you show this young lady to the garden."

"Of course," said Flavia gesturing the young one to follow her. She got up and left with Flavia.

"Now down to business, Quadir, you know why you are here?" asked Felix.

"Not for just having guest for lunch," replied Quadir. "I know you do not trust me."

"What makes you say that?" wondered Felix.

"On the account of two Praetorians in the room, you have another two behind those curtains," said Quadir the looking towards the pillars. "Two more behind those pillars. I can tell you Emperor; I only wish for citizenship for me and my daughter."

"He speaks the truth," said Quintus.

"Do you have experience in war?" asked Felix.

"Plenty, fighting my own kin, we fled our lands after they submitted to the dark one. We got away thanks to the blue wizards," said Quadir.

"The blue wizards you say," said Felix. "Then you must know what I ask of you?"

"Yes, you wish for the Easterlings of Roma to fight for you," said Quadir.

"You are correct, however how will this not be a repeat of the tears," said Felix.

"I cannot answer for the treachery of my people of that time, I shall prove my loyalty with actions. For they speak louder than any words," said Quadir.

Felix was impressed by his answer, "You've earned some of my trust, for now how many of your people can you rally into a unit?"

"1,000 archers and 500 warriors," said Quadir.

"Assemble them and they are to attach themselves to my own 9th," said Felix.

"Yes Emperor," said Quadir.

A messenger then came in with a scroll, "My lord, a message from Rohan," he said handing a scroll to Felix which he took.

Felix then unrolled the scroll, a great scowl appeared on his face. "What does the letter say?" asked Quintus.

"Rohan has officially ended their alliance with Roma," said Felix.

"That is inconceivable," said Quintus.

"These are troubling times, our list of friends grow short," said Felix. "I want some troops stationed at our border with Rohan as soon as possible."

"Do you intended to make war with Rohan?" asked Quintus.

"No, but Roma will defend itself none the less," said Felix.

"I shall tell Legatus Albina," said Tiberius.

"And get a spy in the Court of Rohan, I need to know what befell King Theoden," said Felix.

 **Isca Augusta…**

The once beautiful costal town was now shrouded in darkness and a ruin. Tents with the symbol of the eye on it. The whole place was crawling with Orcs, Haradrium, Corsairs, and some Easterlings. Tens of thousands were there and more were landing daily in some thousands.

 **SCREECH!**

A Fellbeast came flying in and then landed on a ruined house. The black rider dismounted and then made his way off the ruined house and onto the ground to a particular tent of a gathering of the forces of Mordor.

"Welcome great one," said Zathog.

" **What is the report of our forces," said the Wraith.**

"We have Neopolis surrounded by a force of 50,000," said a Haradrium known as the Black Serpent.

"We have another 10,000 blockading the port at sea," said Muthag of the Corsairs.

" **Continue assembling our forces, when we are ready, then we shall take Neopolis, then Roma," said the Wraith. "Roma shall fall."**

"Great Khan," said the Black Serpent getting his attention, "the men are restless from being out at sea so long. They desire some kind of payment."

"The North part of Neopolis

Khan the Easterling was only staring at him for a moment, nothing but a void in the hood. **"Then attacks the two cities of Remus and Calus. They are virtually defenseless," said Khan as he walked over to a map. Pointing his finger, "Take 42,000 of your men and Corsairs to the city of Remus and burn it down. Then Black Serpent you shall split from Muthag and find another way to cross the Enedwaith. Then you are to besiege Neopolis from the North. Avoid taking on their IV Legion, their fortress is almost impeccable without siege equipment. Muthag you will then pillage the city of Calus then besiege the Iron Citadel. Once the Shadow gets further, you shall have 25,000 reinforcements," said Khan.**

"As you command," said the Black Serpent.

"I'll get the boys," said Muthag. "We leave at once."

 **Moria…**

The Fellowship continued through the once glorious kingdom of Khazad-Dum. Going up large steps, through long dark halls, walking they're to their backs against the walls of skinny ledges.

Gandalf and Gimli were talking about the riches of Moria in Mithril and how it still rivals the Iron Citadel.

As the continued through a dark hall. Frodo then stepped on something and stopped. As he looked down he saw a skeleton that made him jump a fright.

The Fellowship came to a stop, "you alright Mr. Frodo?" asked Sam.

"I'm fine Sam," said Frodo as the Fellowship noticed the skeleton was not dwarf. Looking around more they found even more.

"These are not dwarves," said Aragorn.

"Their Legionaries," said Marcus noticing the distinct helmets.

"It's the lost legion," said Decima.

Marcus still remembered his duty as a soldier and felt compelled to find the truth, "Decima search for the Legatus," he ordered.

"We have time to rest," said Gandalf approving.

Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas and even Boromir also began to search the bodies.

"Marcus what are you looking for?" asked Aragorn.

"Either evidence, the standard, or both," answered Marcus going through a dead Legionary body carefully and respectfully.

The Fellowship was having no luck with finding anything, but then Boromir with a torch raised noticed a particular body. The helmet was much more distinct he went to the body and began to look. Then in the overcoat he found a piece of paper. He began to look at it, while some of the inks was vanishing, he could still make out most of the words. With a small chuckle, "Hey Romans, you might want to see this," he said holding up the paper.

Marcus and the other went to him immediately. Marcus took the paper and began to read it. "What's on the letter sir?" asked Decima.

"Proof that the Senate was behind this, it's seems the Legate was under duress and in fear for his family when he marched his Legion here," said Marcus.

"That would mean the senate would reopen the case," said Decima.

"When we get the chance I'll have to send this to Roma," said Marcus.

"Let us continue," said Gandalf. With that the Fellowship went on. On their way, they would see even more bodies. Marcus and Decima developed scowls on their faces, they both desired Orc blood.

They came upon steps and began to climb them, but they came to a halt when they came upon three passage ways. "I have no memory of this place," said Gandalf.

With that the Fellowship took rest once again. Gandalf was mediating on a rock. The rest of the Fellowship was sitting down resting.

Aragorn and Boromir were smoking their pipes while the rest were gathered around a small fire.

"Are we lost?" asked Pippin.

"No," answered Merry.

"I think we're lost," said Pippin.

"Shh, Gandalf thinking," said Sam.

"Merry," said Pippin.

"What Pippin?" asked Merry.

"I'm hungry," said Pippin.

Frodo out of curiosity looked down below and saw a creature move about. Frodo than ran to Gandalf.

Decima seeing Frodo getting up abruptly wondered and went to look down and spotted the creature. Aragorn came to look as well.

"Some Goblin?" asked Decima.

"The creature Gollum," said Aragorn.

"Shall I shoot him sir," said Decima.

"Only if he gets close," said Aragorn.

Meanwhile Frodo went to Gandalf, "there something down there."

"It's Gollum," answered Gandalf.

"Gollum?" said Frodo.

"He's been following us for three days," said Gandalf.

"He's escaped the dungeons of Barad-dur," said Frodo

"Escaped?" began Gandalf, "or set loose. "Now the ring has brought him here. He will never rid his need for it. He hates and loves the ring, as he hates and loves himself. Smeagol's life is a sad story."

"Smeagol?" said Frodo shocked at Gollum having another name.

Gollum meanwhile managed to get close to listen in on the conversation, his wet eyes piercing the darkness.

"Yes, Smeagol he was once called, before the ring found him. Before it drove him mad," explained Gandalf.

"It's a pity that Bilbo didn't kill him while he had the chance," said Frodo.

"Pity, it was pity that stayed Bilbo's hand. Many that live, deserve death, many that die, deserves life," said Gandalf. "Can you give that to them Frodo?"

Gollum continued to watch the conversation.

"Do not be too eager to deal out judgement in death. Even the very wise cannot see all ends. My heart tells me that Gollum still has a part to play yes, for good or ill, before this is over" said Gandalf.

Gollum then left his hiding spot and was going to strike another time.

"The pity of Bilbo rules the fate of many," finished Gandalf.

Frodo with sorrow sat down next to Gandalf, "I wish the ring had never come to me, I wish none of this had happened."

"So do all who live in such times," consoled Gandalf, "but that is not for them to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the time given to us. There are other forces at work in this world. Bilbo was meant to find the ring. In which case, you were meant to have it."

Frodo began to get a renewed since of hope. "Ah!" said Gandalf. "It's that way."

"Excellent," said Marcus.

"He remembered," said Merry.

"No," replied Gandalf. As he leads the Fellowship to the right passageway, "but he air doesn't smell so foul in here," he explained. "If in doubt Meriadoc, always follow your nose.

The passage led to a huge room that was really dark. "Let me risk a little more light," said Gandalf commanding his staff to light up more.

The Fellowship began to brighten up and gasp of what they saw. It was a grand hall of large stone pillars that reached the ceilings. "Behold! The great realm and Dwarf City of Dwarrowdelf.

"Well there's an eye opener and there no mistake," said Sam who was in awe.

"I hear that Sam," said Decimus.

The Fellowship continued through the hall, Dwarrowdelf was truly a wonder in the foul, dark place of Moria. As they continued down the halls, Gimli spotted a bright light coming from a chamber. He then gasped loudly and ran towards it.

"Gimli!" called Gandalf.

 **Streets of Roma…**

The Legions were preparing to march as they were assembled ready to march through the street towards the main gate to go to war. Many soldiers were using this time to check their equipment and supplies one last time as well as saying farewells to their families.

(Imperial Palace)

Flavia was on a balcony overlooking the streets, watching the Legion preparing for war. Then Felix came walking next to her, "Hello Flavia, are you well?"

"Good day Emperor," said Flavia with a sad look.

"You miss him, don't you?" asked Felix.

She responded with a nod. "I worry about him too, once he returns I plan to let him command a cohort when one becomes available," said Felix. "They grow up fast."

"How long will you be gone?" asked Flavia.

"As long as the enemy plagues our lands, I move now to try to break the siege of Neopolis," said Felix. "While I am gone you are to rule Roma in my stead.

"Emperor," said Tiberius as they both turned to him. "It's time."

"Farewell Flavia," said Felix as he walked and Tiberius handing his helmet.

(Streets of Roma)

Felix was walking towards his horse with several officers. "Emperor?" said a voice catching his attention.

They saw a man in silver scale armor with red and a roman style helmet. "Quadir, your Easterlings ready to march?" asked Felix.

"Yes sir," said Quadir.

"Excellent, fall in," said Felix.

Three Roman Legions and Praetorian Guard march through the streets of Roma heading towards the main gate. Felix was in the lead with some officers. Citizens began throwing down flowers upon the stone paths knowing many good men were going to die and wish farewell.

Felix then saw the gate up ahead and he opened, with determination to drive the enemy from Roma.

* * *

 **Felix Army**

 **14,000 Legionaries**

 **2,500 Archers**

 **500 Auxiliary Infantry**

 **1,000 Praetorian Guards**

 **1,500 Pretorian Cavalry**

 **2,000 Calvary**

* * *

 **War has come to Roma, look forward to all reviews.**


	8. Chapter 7 Battle in the Tomb

**Hey guys sorry for being so late, got caught up moving. Moving is stressful, here it is. Before that some questions to answer from the reviews.**

 **Hounds of Justice: Yes I will be adding a Gladiator soon, though I may adjust them to fit more into Middle Earth in the west.**

 **Dragon Slayer92: Historically you are correct, Marcus is about 23 going on 24, however it was not unheard of for someone to rise through the ranks especially when war is coming or they proved themselves able.**

 **Here it is Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7 Battle in the Tomb**

 **Balin's Tomb…**

Gimli ignored the call from Gandalf in continued on to a tomb, the ground littered with dwarf skeletons around it. "No," said Gimli with sorrow and grief. "No…" He knelt down and began to grieve over the tomb.

Gandalf came up with the rest of the Fellowship behind him and began to read the inscription on the tomb, "Here lies Balin, son of Fudin, Lord of Moria," read Gandalf. "He is dead then," as he took off his hat. It is as I feared."

Gimli put his forehead on the tomb grieving his heart out. Gandalf saw a book held by a skeleton and handed his hat and staff to Pippin.

Marcus went up and put a hand on Gimli's shoulder, "I'm sorry Gimli."

Gimli then began to chant in dwarfish, "kilmin, malur ni zaram kali ra narag. Kheled-zaram Balin tazlifi.

The two Romans went up to the tomb and did a bow of respect to honor the fallen warrior. Then Decima noticed the book, "What's that Gandalf?"

"The last words of what happened here," replied Gandalf.

"What does it day?" asked Marcus.

"We must move on, we cannot linger," said Legolas.

Gandalf then began to read the book as everyone began to listen intently. "They have taken the bridge and the second hall. We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums, drums in the deep."

Gandalf then flipped the page and continued, "We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark." The Fellowship continued to listen and were frightened by what they heard as they looked around. Pippin backs away and sees a dwarf skeleton with an arrow in its chest on a stone well.

Gandalf continued, "We cannot get out." Then he looked at the last single line. It was faded and scrawled out as if written suddenly as if the writer was attacked. "They are coming!" he finished.

Pippin with his curiosity getting the best out of him reached out and lightly touched the arrow in the corpse. Then the skull comes off and falls into the well.

CRASH!

Gandalf and the Fellowship turned around in Pippin's direction. Pippin had a look of guilt on his face looking at the wizard.

The corpse slipped into the well dragging the chain and bucket with it. A huge noise echoed so loud all over the halls of Moria. A noise so great it could wake the dead.

CRASHHHHHHHH!

The noise echoed through every part of Moria for all to hear.

Pippin could only wince in guilt.

CRASSSHHH!

It lasted for about a minute, then the noise began to die down. Then it came to a stop.

"Pippin you might have exposed us," said Marcus.

Gandalf slammed the book shut in irritation. "Fool of a Took!" said the wizard putting the book aside, "throw yourself in next time and ride us of your stupidity!" Gandalf snatched away his staff and hat from Pippin.

"If you were one of my men, I'd throw you in myself," said Decima.

All seem to be silent as seem they were not heard. Then drums started to pound quietly. Gandalf and the Fellowship turned around to look at the well. Pippin also began to stare at it.

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

The pounding began to echo throughout the mine. The beat paused then returned beating harder and faster like a heartbeat.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

Everyone had fear going through them of what was to come. Sam looked down to see Frodo's sword glow blue, "Frodo."

Frodo also saw his sword glow.

"Orcs!" Legolas said in disgust.

Boromir rushed to the door with Decima behind him with his crossbow ready. Two arrows nearly struck Boromir as they were inches from his face. Decima immediately fired his crossbow into the darkness. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder realizing it was Aragorn.

"Get back!" he ordered Decima as well as the hobbits, "you stay with Gandalf."

Decima fell back by Balin's tomb and began reloading.

Aragorn and Marcus moved to assist Boromir with the door.

As the three men began to close the door they hold a roar as they closed the door. "They have a cavetroll," said Boromir.

"Great," said Marcus sarcastically.

Legolas than began to throw them weapons as the three men used them to bar the door.

Gandalf then threw aside hit hat and drew his sword. "YAAAHHHHH!" he cried out.

Zeus immediately flew away to hide.

The Hobbits drew their swords. The Orcs reached the door pounding on it trying to break it down.

As the pounding continued, Gimli then stood atop the tomb. "ARRRGGHHH! Let them come, there is one dwarf in Moria that still draws breath," said Gimli.

The Orcs continued to pound away. The Fellowship on guard ready for the impending battle. Legolas, Aragorn, and Decima had their ranged weapons ready to shoot.

Then the first gap appeared in the gashed door. Legolas fired his shot which hit something making it cry out in pain. Decima fired his crossbow hitting something that shrieked. Aragorn fired and also made something shriek.

BAM!

The doors came crashing down as the Orcs began to flood into the tomb. Legolas, Aragorn, and Decima continued firing and hit a few more Orcs. Boromir killed one with his sword. Marcus thrusted his Gladius in one's stomach. Gimli threw an axe hitting one in the stomach.

Gandalf and the Hobbits with a cry then charged and joined the fray. The Fellowship fighting valiantly against the Orcs.

Then Sam looked up to see something big coming through the door. It was a cave troll smashing through the door being led by an Orc pulling it with a chain.

Legolas shoots an arrow at the troll which only angered it. It then swung it's club in which Sam quickly slipped under its legs.

The troll then turned its attention to Gimli. He threw an axe which only made it mad. It smashed its club against Balin's Tomb. Gimli quickly jumped off. The troll pursued killing orcs in its way.

Legolas fired an arrow giving the dwarf the chance to escape. Gimli killed more Orcs on the way.

Marcus was slashing and thrusting both his swords slaying many. Decima would continue to shoot his crossbow from a ledge. An Orc manage to get to him. Decima managed to dodge his slash and drew his dagger and stabbed upward into the Orc's chin and in its head, multiple times.

Then another Orc was coming in with an axe. Legolas quickly shot it with an arrow saving the Roman. Decima gave him a nod in thanks. More Orcs fell upon them and Decima drew his Gladius as both warriors skillfully dispatched them. Then the troll came using the chain like a whip trying to hit Legolas. Decima jumped off the ledge in order to avoid the chain. The chain then wrapped around the pillar getting stuck. Legolas then went up to the troll's head and launched some arrows into its head. Then he jumped off as the troll tried to grab his legs.

Sam was getting the hang of it whacking orcs with a frying pan. "I think I'm getting the hang of this."

Marcus meanwhile was thrusted both blades into an orc and pulled them out to cut another head off. Then he saw something coming through the door that caught his eye. It was a large orc; he knew this was an Uruk. What he was holding was something that seethed anger in him. He had a standard with skulls on it and a black banner with gold wings. No doubt now it was the Legio VIII standard. Marcus gripping his swords tightly began to advance towards the Uruk. The Uruk spotted him holding the standard in one hand and a deadly cleaver blade in the other. Its yellow eyes glowed in the darkness and with a roared and went to meet Marcus.

 **Felix's Camp…**

Felix was with his staff marching in the camp heading to his tent for an important meeting. Tents were being built and fortifications and ditches were being setup. Felix was about to reach his tent and looked to his left to see a raw batch being drilled.

Felix took a moment to observe.

"SHIELDS UP! SWORDS!" yelled the Centurion. The Legionaries did just that. "Stay in formation! March ten paces!" Then they proceeded to march in formation ten paces, though it was a bit sluggish. "HALT!" The Centurion expression remained neutral then hearing some applause behind him.

"That was well done Centurion, but they still have ways to go," said Felix approaching him.

"It is an honor to meet you Emperor Felix," said the Centurion bowing his head as well as the men behind him.

"I have not seen you around before," said Felix looking at the Centurion who is likely in his late 40s.

"Cornelius Publius at your service," said the Centurion.

"Hmm, I've heard of you and that you were retired, they called you the drill master" said Felix.

"I was, but when I heard my country was attacked I knew she would need me again and I signed up in time to get this raw cohort," said Publius.

"You live up to your reputation, keep up the good work Centurion," said Felix.

"Thank you Emperor," said Publius.

 **Felix's Tent…**

Felix entered his tent meeting his most senior officers having a map of all Roma and pieces on it. "Legatus Albina status," commanded Felix.

"We should be at Neopolis by tomorrow at this pace, as soon as our scouts return on the forces besieging the city, we will make our move accordingly," said Albina.

"We should be able to coordinate with General Brutus to some extent," said newly appointed Legatus Servius Livy.

"Very good gentlemen," said Felix.

"Urgent news! Urgent news!" said a voice outside the tent all the men looking up.

"Let him in!" ordered Felix.

The guards outside obeyed and let the man in, it as a man in a civilian attire carrying a scroll, "I bring a message from Governor Aries," said the messenger handing it to Felix.

Felix took the scroll and looked and began to read. "Emperor what does it say?" asked Albina.

Felix was looking over every detail, contemplating every word. "Gentlemen, it seems the enemy has burned down the city of Remus," he sadly said.

Murmurs began to fill the entire tent amongst the officers. "What of the governor?" asked Livy.

"The governor began evacuations as soon as he got word of the attack, with the legion he's formed and militia he saved as man as he could and now they are trying to reach the safety of Roma," said Felix.

"What of the governor of Calus?" asked Tiberius.

"It seems he has assembled two legions and is attempting to form a third one," said Felix not too happy.

"Emperor you seem disappointed?" asked Livy.

"I'm not happy with the one who leads them, Governor Attis Florum," said Felix.

"That fool," said Albina.

"Those men will pay in blood for his foolishness," said Marius.

"Our course of action has changed, we march to Calus and hopefully can link of with his forces before he does something foolish," said Felix. "Send word to Florum to not to take action on his own and we leave in the morning."

"Who leads this force and how many?" asked Livy.

"By a man called the Black Serpent. He commands a host of 42,000 men consisting of Haradrim, Corsairs, and some Easterlings. If there are not anymore questions you all dismissed, Tiberius, Albina, and Livy."

All the other officers began to leave except the three men called. "Emperor, should we not return to Roma and raise more troops?" asked Livy.

"I would consider that option, but the longer we wait the more this army will destroy our central lands," said Felix.

"Where is Legatus Cassius?" asked Albina.

"If I know him he is well on his way to meet us, I know he will come through with good auxiliaries for us," said Felix. "Now more pressing matters, Tiberius, have you gotten word to get a spy into Edoras?"

"Yes, a member of the Cohors Speculatorum and a good friend of mine?" said Tiberius.

"How good is he?" asked Albina.

"He once poured Lord Denathor's wine?" said Tiberius smiling.

"How will he infiltrate the Golden Hall?" asked Livy.

"He'll find a way, though likely he will try as a servant," said Tiberius.

"Excellent work," said Felix.

"My Emperor what are to do if the enemy beats us?" asked Livy.

"Do you not have any confidence in our forces Livy," said Albina.

"It's fine, I am still working on that plan, however I plan for victory and not defeat," said Felix. "Which reminds me Tiberius from this day forth you are now Tribunius Prefect of the Praetorian Guard."

"I am honored," said Tiberius.

"There has not been a Prefect of the Praetorian in ages, and now he just became one of the most powerful men in Roma," said Albina.

"It is necessary, now Tiberius what is in the vault in Julius?" asked Felix.

"Even I am not sure of that my Emperor, what I do know that it is a weapon that came with the second migration of our people," said Tiberius.

"Then I give the order to unlock the weapon and its contents from the vault," ordered Felix.

"Yes Emperor," said Tiberius

"Livy and Albina, make sure the Legions are ready to march tomorrow morning," said Felix.

"Yes sir," they both said as they left the tent.

 **Roma, Senate…**

The Senate was in a session and were finishing up forming up a war committee for the war. "As head of the committee I nominate Senator Quintus as head," said Senator Casca. A roar of applause followed.

"Thank you members of the Senate," said Quintus.

"How goes forming the Legions?" asked a Senator.

"We have three Legions being raised here in Roma, another four in Julius," said Quintus.

"That is excellent news, but," said Senator Jovinus of the Merchant Party standing. "My fellow members of the senate aside from this war we have another approaching crisis. Our people from Remus as well our citizens from Calus will soon come to our gates. While Roma is our greatest city, we cannot possibly house all our people and would put a strain on our fair city. We don't have enough food here for the populations of three cities. We will have a crisis."

"Senator?" said a voice getting all the Senators attention and they began to murmur.

"Oh Lady Flavia," said Jovinus.

"Are you suggesting we abandon our people?" asked Flavia.

"No, forgive my tone my lady, I am merely asking to Senate to act on this immediately," he explained.

"Members of the Senate we are not to abandon our people, but to help and I will not allow nor the Emperor will allow us not to help our people," said Flavia.

"Here, here!" cried some Senators.

"What is our course of action?" asked Senator Soranus of the War Eagle.

"What if we sent some of them to Julius under Grand Master Sancus's protection," suggested Senator Geta of the Imperial Party.

"I object," said Quintus. "Sancus will soon be busy fighting a campaign. I received word this morning."

"What campaign do you speak of?" asked Soranus.

"My fellow Senators, this message comes from a Legatus," said Quintus. "May I present Legatus Lucius Cassius of the IX Legion," he announced as the doors opened and Cassius walks in.

Doing a slight bow to the senate. "Members of the senate there are rumors that Angmar is on the rise, aside from the wildmen orcs, and the potential threat of Isengard," he stated.

Murmurs were heard amongst the Senate. "Do you have proof Legatus?" asked Soranus.

"At this moment no, but a small company of Knights are heading North to investigate these rumors and have already departed from Julius. It would not be a good idea to leave our Northern Borders unprotected," said Cassius. "I also come with a message that Sancus is requesting more troops and overall command in the north," said Cassius.

Senate was once again talking amongst themselves. "All in favor of Sancus commanding the North," said Soranus calling for a vote.

"AYE!" near majority said with their thumbs up.

"NAY!" very few said.

"We are in agreement; however, this must be approved by the Emperor," said Quintus.

"Of course," said Cassius.

"Now back to the matter at hand of the potential refugee crisis," said Quintus.

"Senators what of some of the Fortress on our western border," suggested Flavia.

"Yes, the lady is on to something," said Jovinus.

"I'm sure we can ask the Emperor to spare troops to escort them," said Quintus.

"Yes, but what of all of them, those old forts and land can only hold so much," said Soranus.

"What of the Elves," said Flavia as the entire Senate looked at her. "The Elves are leaving Middle-Earth, there lands are becoming empty. We have been on good terms with Lord Elrond, perhaps he can help us," said Flavia.

"Yes, but we are not exactly allies with Lord Elrond," said Geta. "What if he says no."

"Then we will find another solution, I shall negotiate on Roma's behalf," declared Flavia.

"My lady, it's a dangerous road," said a concerned Senator.

"I'll have the Praetorian Guard to escort me," said Flavia. "I shall depart in two days."

"Then we shall send a message to Sancus if he can provide some additional men to escort you, some of his knights perhaps, and also let Lord Elrond know your coming," said Quintus.

"Now that this matter is settled, does anyone know where Marcus is?" said Senator Geta.

"Last we head he was doing an errand for the wizard," said another Senator.

"Shouldn't he return to Roma, we need every officer we can get," said Geta.

"He is only a Centurion in name because Emperor Thrax did not want his daughter to marry his daughter to a common soldier, perhaps Marcus is really a cowa…," said a Senator.

"HOLD IT!" yelled Flavia interrupting him. "Never insult my love in front of me Senator. There is more to him than that. Tell me Senators and you Senator Geta, who here has actually been a soldier?" asked Flavia as a very few Senators raised their hand.

"Besides Senators," said Cassius cutting in. "Marcus has always had an eye for tactics and leadership, he simply lacks experience."

"Do you know where he is Cassius?" asked Quintus.

"He is on a mission for Lord Elrond, one that carries the fate of us all, that is all I will say on the matter," said Cassius.

"My fellow Senators, enough about Marcus, we still have one last matter to discuss," said Soranus.

"Ah yes, the budget," said Joranus.

 **Outside the Senate Building…**

Lady Flavia was heading towards here carriage with her Praetorian escorts.

"Lady Flavia," called Cassius in full armor.

"Legatus Cassius," said Flavia.

"I have a letter from Marcus," said Cassius presenting to Flavia as she took it.

"Thank you Legatus, where are you off to next?" asked Flavia.

"I must rendezvous with the Emperor I have 2,500 auxiliary troops for him," said Cassius.

"Farewell, thank you Legatus," said Flavia.

"Legatus," someone called and both saw Quintus with a scroll. "Cassius be sure to hand this scroll to the Emperor he will be pleased to know that we reset our budget to full scale war," said Quintus.

Taking the scroll, "tank you Senator," said Cassius going to his horse.

Flavia looked at the scroll, "be strong my love," she thought. "I'm waiting for you."

 **Moria, Balin's Tomb…**

Marcus containing his battle with the Uruk trying valiantly to get back the Standard, this Uruk was tough and took five stabs but still refused to die. The Uruk then kicked Marcus hard to the ground after dodging his slash. As he was about to deliver the killer blow a bolt shot him in the back making him reel. Marcus took the opportunity to stand up fast and thrusted his Gladius into the Uruk throat. Quickly putting away his Gladius and retrieving the standard.

Meanwhile the Troll found Frodo, Merry and Pippin and attempted to smash them with his mace. Frodo jumped to the side behind a pillar while Merry and Pippin jumped to another.

Aragorn seeing Frodo peril, "Frodo!" he cried fighting his way through more orcs.

Frodo cleverly hide behind a pillar continuing to hide well from the troll. He went around the pillar as the troll looked around where he once was. Then it left to check the other side in which Frodo moved to the opposite side. The troll looked and then moved away. Frodo then moved again sighing in the relief thinking the troll left.

"ROARRRRRRR!"

The troll came out of nowhere catching Frodo by surprise causing him to fall down. The troll found him and picked him up.

Frodo being dragged called for help. "Aragorn! Aragorn!"

"FRODO!" yelled Aragorn stabbing through another orc.

Frodo hit the troll with Sting forcing it to drop him. As the troll tried to grab him again Aragorn rushed in to the rescue picking up a spear. He thrusted the spear into the troll but it did not penetrate but kept him at bay.

Pippin and Merry nearby were throwing rocks at the beast.

Marcus and Decima were coming to their aid. Decima shooting a bolt into the trolls back trying to get its attention.

"OVER HERE!" yelled Marcus trying to get its attention. The troll angered swung its arm sending Aragorn into the wall. Frodo then went to Aragorn trying to shake him awake as the troll was coming.

Marcus with sword and standard in hands charged the troll. The troll responded by turning and swiping him with his arm sending him into a wall.

Decima the shot again but the troll continued to ignore him. As he was reloading an orc jumped him out of nowhere. His crossbow dropped on the ground as he began to wrestle the orc on the ground.

The troll picking up the spear then went towards Frodo. The troll thrusted the spear downward trying to hit Frodo, he dodged it, then the next. Frodo tried to run but the troll blocked his way and before he could react.

STAB!

Everyone was put in shock.

Frodo panted out, "UNGGGHHH!"

The troll growled in satisfaction.

Gandalf was stunned at Frodo stabbing.

"Frodo!" yelled Sam as he rushed bravely fighting through more Orcs.

Decima was on the ground on his back with the orc trying to stab him with a knife. After seeing Frodo stabbed he hit a second wind. "ROOARR!" he pushed the orc off and grabbed an orc axe on the ground and hacked the orc to death.

Marcus began to stir and came to realization of Frodo being stabbed and got up with sword in hand trying to get the Hobbit.

Aragorn regained consciousness and gasped in anguish.

Everyone broken from there shocked trance, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, and Gandalf began fighting their way towards Frodo.

Frodo panted painfully then collapsed on the ground.

Merry and Pippin in a vestige of bravery then jumped onto the troll's back and began stabbing it. Zeus who was trying to hide could no longer and flew into the troll's face and began pecking away at one of its eyes.

Decima picking up his crossbow once again began shooting at the troll. The troll then grabbed Merry and threw him off, Decima managing to catch him. Gandalf, Marcus, and Gimli moved to fight the troll head on. Gimli getting knocked to the ground. Gandalf and Marcus managed to slash its leg. The troll cried in pain. Legolas aimed his bow hoping not to shoot Pippin or the Eagle. Zeus saw and immediately flew away. Pippin then proceeded to stab making it lean back exposing its throat and Legolas shot.

SWOOSH!

The troll was hit and began to swoon and swoon, then crashed onto the ground and Pippin holding on then rolling off.

Decima with Merry beside went and offered Pippin a hand helping him up.

Then everyone immediately went to Frodo. Aragorn went to him first and in shock, "Oh no," as he rolled him over.

Then suddenly Frodo sat up gasping for air, he was alive.

"What in the name of," said Marcus in disbelief that he was alive as Zeus went on his shoulder.

"He's alive," said Sam.

Frodo then placed a hand on the spot where he was stabbed, "I'm alright, I'm not hurt," he said.

"You should be dead," said a skeptical relieved Aragorn, "that spear would have skewered a wild boar!"

"You must be a lucky Hobbit," said Marcus.

"I think," said Gandalf. "There is more to this Hobbit than meets the eye Marcus."

Frodo than showed them the reason unbuttoning his shirt to reveal a protective undershirt made of Mithril that Bilbo gave him astounding everyone.

"Mithril," said Gimli, "You are full of surprises Master Baggins."

Decima put hands on Merry and Pippin shoulder, "Got to say lads, in all my years in the Legion, none of my men were ever brave enough to jump on a troll's back."

"You fought a troll before?" asked Merry.

The celebration was cut short as they heard more orcs coming.

"To the bridge of Khzad-Dum," commanded Gandalf everyone now rushing out of the tomb.

"Another time lads," said Decima to the two Hobbits.

 **Road to Remus…**

 **(Play Roman Marching song Ben Hur:)**

With Felix and his officers at the head marching on the road towards Remus. The might of Rome with them. Behind them was the Praetorian Cavalry and then came multiple Praetorian Cohorts. Coming up was the Legio IX and their Cohorts, Auxiliaries, and Calvary. Coming up on the center of the marching column was Legio I and brining up the rear was Legio X.

They were going through the countryside passing fields, tall grass, over hills as straight as possible to get to their destination. Felix knew he had to stop the enemy from ravaging the countryside or at least slow it down.

They continued on forward from the sun beating down on them to sudden rain pouring on them. Some soldiers on the way would fall down from fatigue, the one's that were real were thrown on the cart. The one's who faked it, they get on watch or worse a flogging depended on the mood of their Centurion.

Along the way Roman militia men determined to protect their land and loved one's offered their service and knowledge of the terrain to the Felix. Felix gladly accepted, for in his mind he could use all the extra swords he could get. Even a group of shepherds offered their service with their slings. At this time slings were not used in the Roman army anymore, however this was a time of crisis and Felix gladly accepted them and even gave them some leather armor, small shields, and daggers. Felix continued on more volunteers swelling his army. 2,000 militia and 500 slingers now joined him. They ventured onward.

Up at the head of the column, "Sir, was it ok to accept those shepherds?" asked Livy.

"We need everything we can to throw at the enemy," said Felix.

"I have armor, stones won't hurt me," said Livy.

"You will find many stones will rattle you," said Tiberius chuckling as he Albina and other officers began to laugh.

Felix was looking ahead and then saw smoke in the distance. "Halt column! HALT COLUMN!" he yelled causing the entire army to stop.

"Smoke sir," said Albina.

"Could it be the enemy?" asked Livy.

"Could be bandits also," said Tiberius. "I believe that's a village up ahead."

"Perhaps bandits," said Felix. "Our scouts reported that the enemy is still far, but still," said Felix turning his head. "Centurion Publius, Auxlia Quadir!" he called. About a minute and the Centurion and Auxlia came up. "Sir," they both said.

"Centurion I want you and some of your cohort to go investigate the village, Auxlia you are to support him with some of your men," ordered Felix. "The rest of us will continue, be sure to make it quick Centurion."

"Yes sir," they both said as they went back down the column. "I do not trust you at all Easterling," said Publius.

"I do not care, I am only here to do my duty, sir," said Quadir respectfully.

"Hmph, 3rd Cohort 2nd century out of Column," ordered Publius.

The 3rd cohort of the IX stepped out of Column, Quadir a few meters got some of his archers to come out of Column. "Alright men, we are going to investigate that village, MARCH!" he ordered as he marched off towards the smoke with Quadir behind him.

"Auxlia I want your men up front," ordered Publius

"Yes sir," said Quadir. He was well aware of this centurion mistrust of him but played it off professionally for now.

Publius had no trust of Easterlings for he fought them along with the Men of Dale back in his younger days. He knew if you think someone going to betray you, better to have the suspected traitors in front of you than behind you.

As the small company came upon the village they came upon some rotting corpses on the ground with arrows in them that looked eastern in nature. The smell of ash and flesh was in the air. Some of the men holding back the feel of spilling their lunch to the stench for it was some of their first experience. Some of the buildings were on fire. Quadir went to a corpse and bent down looking at an arrow. "Sir seems the enemy was here," he said.

"I can see that," said Publius. As the group proceeded towards the center of the village he then noticed not all the buildings were on fire. A sudden feel went own his spine. "QUICK!"

BAMMM!

Several enemies came out of the buildings and began to rush them Legionaries and Auxiliaries alike drawing their weapons.

"FORM CIRCLE!" ordered Publius yelling. A Corsair with an axe then came up to him bringing down an axe, blocking with his shield and then stabbing him in side.

"Men in the circle!" yelled Quadir telling his men. The Legionaries were despite the chaos around them and some of their comrades falling began to form the circle as they were beginning to get surrounded. The mixed group of Corsair and Haradrium raiders trying to break through it. Legionaries opening ranks to let the Auxiliaries in.

Quadir and Publius being one of the last to get in the circle. "Fire at will!" ordered Quadir his Easterling archers shooting between the Legionaries felling of of the enemies.

Publius then pulled out a horn and then blew it. BROOMMMMMM!

BROOOOOMMMM! Blowing it a second time.

 **The Legion introduced the horn to all officers after seeing them in Gondor and Rohan's army being mostly as a means of distress. 1 means bandits. 2 meant the enemy.**

 **With Felix…**

Felix continuing with the Column then heard the sound of the horn. "Tiberius take the Praetorian Calvary and some of the XI Calvalry and help Publius!" he ordered.

"Yes Emperor!" replied Tiberius. "With me! With me!" barking out orders riding towards the village.

"Get into battle formation!" ordered Felix as the entire column began to move fast in orderly into battle formation.

 **Back at Village…**

The circle was holing but there almost seem to be no end to the raiders. The Legion still pressed on fighting waiting for reinforcements. A few managed to get into the circle but were killed by the Centurion or felled by Quadir's scimitar. Some of the Auxlia drawing their scimitars as well delivering their deadly slash.

Then the sound of hooves could be heard as the Calvary lead by Tiberius arrived and crashed into the enemy ranks cutting down many of them. The Legionaries and Auxilia then began to counter attack bolstered by the reinforcements.

The fighting continued in bloody melee, the enemy not match for the Praetorian Guard on horses. For they cut through them like wheat grass. Eventually they sounded a retreat. They attempted to make for their horses on the outskirts of the village, many were cut down. Those who managed to get on the saddle were shot of the arrows of the Auxlia. Then one was getting away. Quadir drew his composite bow and took aim. It seems to be slow motion and the rider was getting away. Then…

SWOOSH!

The arrow struck the rider in the back of the neck and he fell off his horse. The men cheered in victory. Tiberius then came upon Quadir and Publius and dismounted. "Report."

"We were investigating as ordered when we were attacked," said Publius. "You and the Emepror have my thanks."

"Sir," came a rider coming in, "No more signs of the enemy, was just a raiding party."

"I see send word to the Emperor of this," ordered Tiberius.

"Yes sir," said the rider riding off.

"Well done both of you," commented Tiberius.

"Centurion may I remind you that we still must search the village," reminded Quadir.

"Yes," said Centurion, "search the village."

 **With Felix…**

Felix was finishing getting the entire army in battle formation. "Emperor!" called the rider riding up to Felix. "All enemies' dead, it was but a raiding party," he reported.

"I see," said Felix, "back into column!"

The soldiers were getting back into column some disappointed not to see a battle and other glad to just live another day.

* * *

 **Look forward to all reviews and I hope to get the next chapter posted by the middle late of July.**

 **-Peace-**


	9. Chapter 8 Shadow and Flame

**Alright guys here the next Chapter, Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8 Shadow and Flame**

 **Moria…**

The Fellowship ran out of the tomb into the grand hall knowing more orcs were coming right behind them.

If that was not all more Orcs started to come out from cracks in the ground on the Fellowship's flanks. One the ceiling more Orcs were coming out of the ceiling like spiders and were crawling downwards around all the pillars.

There numbers swelling higher and higher to the point of such overwhelming numbers.

Despite the Fellowship running towards the bridge, alas they were cut off by the orcs who completely surrounded them cutting them off getting to the bridge. The Fellowship drew their weapons ready for the final battle. The orcs growled for their blood making Pippin gulp in fear.

"Grr!" Gimli growled in anticipation.

As they were all ready for the final battle.

 **GGGRRRRRRRRRRR!**

A loud frightening roar filled the caverns making the orcs run and soon it was empty with just the Fellowship.

Gimli cried in great triumph as the orcs ran away.

The others new however some far more sinister was coming and they awaited this new challenge. Then they began to see a fiery red light lighten up the high towering caverns.

 **GGGGGGRRRR! GRRRRRRR!**

"What," asked Boromir, "is this new devilry?"

Frightening moments of silence passed. Zeus was so frightened that his talons were squeezing Marcus's shoulders too hard and began to dig into his skin. Marcus immediately began to try to calm him down despite he himself being in great fear.

"Gandalf, what's out there?" asked Decima fearfully.

Gandalf was concentrating on what was coming as the growls were getting louder.

 **GRRRRRRR!**

The whole Fellowship was trembling in horror. Gandlaf opened his eyes and finally answered. "A Balrog…"

"What's a Balrog?" asked Marcus who was more horrified at the name.

"A demon of the ancient world," he answered.

 **GRRRRRRR!**

It was getting even louder and getting closer. "This foe is beyond any of you…RUN!" Gandalf commanded.

The Fellowship ran without question towards the passageway, Gandalf letting everyone member pass before him. Boromir who was in the front runs abruptly towards an edge on the broken path. He drops his torch and tethers dangerously on the ledge. Legolas and Decima quickly pulled Boromir from the edge.

"That would've been a nasty fall," said Decima.

The others reached them and took another path leading downwards. Aragorn and Marcus stayed behind tending to Gandalf. "Gandalf?" asked Aragorn.

"Lead them on Aragorn," said Gandalf. "the bridge is near. He pointed to a stone bridge that was nearby. Aragorn and Marcus wanted to stay and fight the creature.

"Do as I say!" cried Gandalf, "swords are no more use here."

The Fellowship continued down the flight of endless stairs running from the Balrog. They then reached a gap and stopped. Legolas jumped the gap first. Then they heard the Balrog's roar.

Legolas beckoned to Gandalf to jump next, "Gandalf."

Gandalf using all the strength he had jumped the gap making it.

SCREECH!

As the Zeus screeched a warning as arrows began to fly and whistle in the air striking the stones near their feet. Zeus immediately flew away. The Fellowship began returning fire, Legolas firing fire and hitting and orcs in the head as it screamed in agony falling down the abyss.

Decima fired his crossbow managing to hit an Orc as well as Aragorn. "Decima," called Legolas.

Decima quickly jumped the gap making it and began to reload again.

"Merry, Pippin!" cried out Boromir grabbing both Hobbits and jumping the gap, though it caused the edge to crumble. He set both Hobbits down and pulled his shield blocking for Decima.

"Marcus," cried Decima. Marcus took the chance to jump the gap as well and made it but stumbled on the edge as Boromir quickly grabbed his arm.

Zeus then swooped into an Orcs face on the other side and began to peck it's eyes out.

Back with the Fellowship, "Sam," said Aragorn picking him up and tossing him across the gap, Boromir managing to catch him.

Aragorn then went to grab Gimli, "Nobody tosses a dwarf," he said pride fully as he leapt across the edge and made it on the other edge, but almost fell off, Legolas quickly grabbed his beard to save him.

"Not the beard!" yelled Gimli no appreciating his beard was grabbed.

Zeus meanwhile flew away from the Orc as it was swiping away blind, but stumbled off the edge into the abyss.

Aragorn and Frodo were the only ones left, but the stone stairs began to crumble into the abyss making the gap bigger. Both of them got back on their feet, it was too far to jump.

"Steady." Said Aragorn to Frodo.

Then they could hear the Balrog drawing nearer, it's fiery light being seen. Stone structures began to shake and collapse. A big chunk of stone falling down.

CRASH!

It created another gap behind Frodo and Aragorn, the stair's foundation was now weakened. The stairs began to wobble making the despair of the Fellowship increase.

The stairs continued to wobble more, "Hold on," said Aragorn. The two tried to balance themselves on the stairs as they were getting ready to fall. "Lean forward," instructed Aragorn as he and Frodo tipped their weight towards the other side where their companions were. The case began to move.

"Come on," said everyone on the other side.

Then, BAMMM!

The stairs collided with the other side and Frodo and Aragorn leapt to safety. The Fellowship then turned and began to run as the staircase slowly fell into the abyss. Zeus then came down landing on Marcus's shoulder.

After finally reaching down the stairs an onto the floor, fire began to appear behind them.

"Over the bridge," commanded Gandalf, "fly!"

Decima was about to run past Gandalf, he felt something coming and turned around to aim his crossbow as the Balrog emerged. Decima was shaking and eyes widened.

"Fly Decima!" commanded Gandalf, "fly!" Decima did as he was told; he knew he was no match.

Gandalf stood where he was as the Balrog came out roaring very loudly, blowing a strong hot breath wind at the wizard. Gandalf then turned around to run with the Fellowship.

The Fellowship seeing the Balrog chasing them began to cross the bridge. Marcus crossed first, followed by Gimli, Frodo, Merry, Pippin, Marcus, Sam, Legolas, Boromir, Decima, and Aragorn.

Gandalf was the last but stopped in the middle of the bridge to face the demon with sword and staff. "You cannot pass!" yelled Gandalf towards the Balrog.

Everyone gasped in shock.

"Gandalf!" cried Frodo.

A wave of flames spread across the Balrog as it prepared itself to do battle against the wizard.

Gandalf making a stand against this demon, "I am the servant of the secret fire, wielder of the flame of Arnor," he said as the Balrog drew a flaming sword. "Dark fire shall not avail you, FLAME OF UDUN!"

The Demon then struck his sword at Gandalf, but he deflected the blow with a shield put up by his staff and Glamdring. The Balrog sword was shattered and it recoiled.

"ARG!" growled Gandalf.

Marcus wanted to help, but Aragorn put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Go back to the shadow!" commanded Gandalf.

The Balrog didn't relent and drew a flaming whip lashing it fiercely.

"YOU," Gandalf yelled fiercely raising his staff high, 'SHALL NOT, PASS!"

CRACK!

Gandalf slams his staff on the bridge, releasing a flash of white light that pushed the Balrog back a bit. The Balrog then stepped forward against the wizard, however the bridge gave way and began to collapse under its feet as it fell into the chasm.

"He's done it," said Decima. The Fellowship shared in those words.

Gandalf exhausted leaning on his staff watching the Balrog fall into the chasm. Then he turned around to rejoin his companions.

Then suddenly the tail end of the Balrog's whip caught Gandalf's ankle and pulled him down, he was now dangling over the edge with only two hands holding on.

The faces of the Fellowship that was in victory was now in despair.

Gandalf was straining to keep his grip on the edge.

Frodo began to rush to Gandalf, but Boromir restrained him.

"No, no!" Boromir said.

"GANDALF!" cried Frodo struggling against Boromir.

Gandalf continued to struggle looking at the shocked Fellowship one last time. "Fly you fools!" Gandalf then loosened his own grip and fell into the darkness of the abyss with his enemy.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Frodo screamed in anguish. Everyone was in shock but still gathered their wit and began to get out of there. Boromir carried Frodo out as he was still screaming at Gandalf's sacrifice.

"Aragorn!" Boromir called out to him.

"Marcus, Aragorn, we need to go!" called Decima shooting his crossbow at some orcs.

Marcus and Aragorn ran together dodging arrows. Decima giving them some covering fire. Once they ran by he too turned to run up the stairs.

The Fellowship came out of the East Gate of Moria, running as fast as they could away from the orcs.

Everyone was distraught over Gandalf. Sam sat on the ground bowing his head into his hand and weep greatly.

Marcus was sitting down saddened, a small tear on his face. At the same time Zeus was screeching uncontrollable as Marcus tried to calm him down.

Decima tried to cope on the spot, still he missed the wizard deeply.

Boromir tried to restrain Gimli as he was unleashing his rage and sorrow at the loss.

Merry was consoling Pippin who was crying on the ground.

Legolas had a look of shock in disbelief.

Aragorn despite the sorrow wiped his sword clean. "Legolas, Decima, get them up."

Boromir objected, "give them a moment for pity's sake!"

"By nightfall," countered Aragorn. "These hills will be swarming with Orcs! We must reach the woods of Lothlorien."

Aragorn resheathed his sword giving orders, "come Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, Decima, Marcus, get them up."

Aragorn moved to pick Sam off the ground, "on your feet Sam," he said to the grieving Hobbit.

"Marcus sir, we need to go," said Decima, "we are still in enemy territory."

"Right," said Marcus getting up after calming down the eagle.

Aragorn then look around for Frodo, then saw him in the distance as he appeared to be leaving. "Frodo!" he called out. "FRODO!"

Frodo stopped where he was still grieving. Turning his head to look at them.

The Fellowship eventually continued on to get away from the Orcs.

They went on for a few days through hills, streams, and grasslands trying to reach the golden woods.

Marcus was still in a bit of grief. "Marcus sir, you alright?" asked Decima.

"I'll be fine," said Marcus.

"First time losing a comrade?" asked Decima.

"No, still Gandalf was a close friend," said Marcus.

"A word of advice sir, when you do lead a cohort, do not let them see you grieve or wheep, otherwise they will see you as weak, and someone who they can walk on" said Decima.

Marcus was close to standing still, contemplating ever word, he had nothing to say to those words. "Your right, I only wanted to do my duty to Rome, like my father before and rise through the ranks like he did. Instead I became a hero and got offered the position of centurion on the spot. I was not ready," said Marcus being honest.

"Why did you accept it?" asked Decima.

"I thought it would be rude to turn down the Emperor," said Marcus.

"Your right about that, you lack experience," said Decima.

"I felt as though I could've done something," said Marcus.

"Nothing you could have done, the entire might of Rome wouldn't; be a match for that demon," said Decima. "Experience is the best teacher they say, and you are getting plenty of it."

The Fellowship was still grieving but kept pushing until they reached the woods of Lothlorien for safety. They then came across a stream called the Dimrill Dale drawing near the woods. Aragorn went on a rock across the blue sky a mountain he saw the woods in the distance.

The Fellowship ran across with grassy field with all haste into the woods.

 **Neopolis, Sunset…**

 **(Governor's Residence)**

"General our scouts report that Felix is moving towards Central Roma," reported Legatus Cato.

"It seems he is moving to intercept the enemy army lead by a man named the Black Serpent," said Admiral Catalus.

"Shouldn't he be coming to our aid?" asked Legatus Placidus.

"Gentlemen, we can hold out for a long time and plenty of troops at our disposal, we cannot allow an army to roam freely around Roma. Now for more pressing matters. Titus how goes evacuating the citizens?"

"We still have many citizens, we are not even to half," said Titus, "but…"

CRASH!

A loud noise and shaking shook the room and all the officers. It was followed up by even more shaking.

"What was that?!" wondered Brutus.

CRASH!

The room shook again and again.

The doors flew open, "General they are bombarding us with catapults!" screamed reported a guard.

Brutus put on his helmet and ran outside, his officers following. Outside he saw many fireballs falling upon the city hear echoes of the many officers around the city.

"TAKE COVER!"

"WATCH OUT!"

"FIREBALLS!"

"FIRE OVER HERE!"

Brutus clenched his fists and turned to his officers, "Titus you and your militia get the citizens to safety and focus on keeping the fires under control! Catalus you and your marines secure the ships! The rest of us will meet the enemy!"

"SIR!"

(Around Neopolis)

Fireballs came raining down setting buildings on fire and crushing people. Citizens trying to find a safe place form the barrage. Legionaries going around the city trying to get to their post, putting up shields over there head to block incoming rubble and some trying to help people.

A group of them unlucky to getting crushed by a direct fireball. Some set on fire.

"TAKE COVER MEN!"

"FIRE OVER HERE!"

Meanwhile outside the wall the enemy was advancing with even greater numbers than before. Orcs now were in their ranks like a black wave with their red eyes black banners flying. The Ballista on the wall also began to return fire against the catapults and enemy troops.

"TAKE AIM!" yelled a Centurion

TAKE AIM!" repeated another officer. Archers on the wall as well as the ballista artillery men prepared to fire.

"LOOSE!"

"LOOSE!"

A shower of arrows hit the enemy cutting some of them down.

"TAKE AIM!"

Archers loaded again and were even coming under fire from enemy missile troops. "LOOSE!"

Then the first ladders began to reach the wall. "LADDERS!" yelled the Prefect.

Legionaries began to grab stones from barrels and began throwing them at the attackers. Some began pushing some of the ladders back. Some grabbing spears and thrusting downwards killing some of the attackers.

"SWORDS!" commanded and officers and the attackers got on the wall. Orcs, Haradrium, and Corsairs came upon the walls and began to engage there enemy. Sounds of metal filled the air, smoke and fire raged. Blood was spilling everywhere. Despite all the carnage the Legion was holding the line on the walls.

In the gate house a Centurion was looking out a small opening and then to his horror saw four massive trolls holding a giant ram with a dragon head with a few more trolls behind them. He turned around and looked up, "PREFECT, RAM!"

The Prefect who was on top saw it, "AIM FOR THE TROLLS!"

Any archer who could began to fire their arrows at the trolls. Despite them screaming in pain they kept pushing forward.

"KILL THE TROLLS!" yelled a Centurion.

Some Legionaries on the walls were trying to throw javelins and rocks at the beasts. Then one of the trolls fell, but a troll in the back quickly was commanded to pick it up.

The walls themselves were still fool of heavy righting. A Legionnaire stabbed and orc through the heart. Then turned around shield bashing a corsair off the wall. Then he turned around block a corsair cutlass with his gladius. Then he kicked the corsair in the nuts then thrusted his sword in his neck. An Orc came in with a mace as he quickly backed away to dodge the first strike. Then he dodged another side swipe. Then he quickly dashed forward with his shield and pushed the orc down and thrusted his sword in his lower belly. Then he spotted a comrade in trouble wrestling an Orc with a two-handed axe. The Orc knocked him down and raised his axe high ready to split him. Then a sword stuck him in the back and the end came out of his belly. The soldier offered his comrade his hand helping him up. "Careful Crispus," he said.

"Thank you Septimus," said Crispus picking up his sword and stabbed another enemy behind him. Both soldiers rejoined the fight for the wall. Septimus moved to push a ladder down.

Meanwhile at the gates the trolls reached the gates and were getting ready to ram. On the other side. "BRACE THE GATE!" yelled a Centurion. A huge group of Legionaries went to the gate and began to hold the gate and braced themselves.

BAM!

Some of them went back but kept holding.

BAM!

"Bring some planks over here!" yelled a solider. Some soldiers brought some planks to help the gate.

BAM!

"Centurion!" called Brutus arriving.

"Sir," he reported.

"What's the situation?" asked Legatus Placidus.

"Our men on the wall are holding the line, the main concern is the gate," he explained.

BAM!

"We won't be able to hold," he added.

"Our best chance is to hold them at this one point," said Legatus Cato.

"I agree, however," said Brutus looking around and see some trade carts and wagons. "Set up a perimeter barricade with the trade wagons and carts," ordered Brutus.

"What of the attack trolls?" asked the Centurion knowing they can simple smash through those obstacles.

"Then we will hit them with a concentrated volley," said Placidus.

"Men make a barricade around this gate!" ordered Brutus. Men scrambled to get as many wagons and carts and began to make a perimeter around the gate.

BAM!

"HOLD MEN! DON" T FALTER!" yelled the Centurion.

Men were now scrambling to get into position, Legionaries with their pila out, and archers behind them.

As soon as the perimeter was ready, "Fall back!" ordered Cato to the men holding the gate as they ran towards in joined their comrades in line.

BAM!

Brutus who was on a horse in the back began, "Soldiers, the enemy is prepared to enter with many horrors from the shadows. We are not just men, we are ROMANS! NO matter the cost, it is now VICTORY OR DEATH!"

BAM!

The great doors opened, about three attack trolls came in first with large maces and hammers, "RAWRRRRR!"

"FIRE!" ordered Brutus.

"FIRE!" repeated a Centurion.

A hail of Pila and arrows went into the trolls managing to cut two of them down.

CRASH! The third managed to go through the cart smashing it aside into some soldiers.

"FIRE! BRING IT DOWN!" ordered Brutus with vigor as a second volley was launched managing to kill it. With an opening in the barricade, Orcs, Corsairs, and Hardrium attempted to exploit. However, two cohorts moved in to plug the gap and furious close quarters ensued.

With the gap now plugged, other enemies attempted to climb the carts, however they were stabbed but either swords or spears. Annoyed by the wagons and carts, they attempted to push them, however the Legionaries would hold them.

Archers on the wall began to shoot down giving support to their comrades. The Prefect on the word then began yelling a word to Brutus. "OLEUM!" (Oil)

"HABERE!" (HOLD) said Brutus putting up his hand. Brutus waited as for more enemies to come in. The Legion still holding the line, then soon the enemy were tightly packed unable to move so much, their own comrades behind them trying to push. Brutus raising his handed then putting in a downward motion "NUNC!" (NOW)

The Prefect gave the signal to then men in the gate to pour down the burning oil and it landed on the tightly packed enemies.

"AHHHHHHH!"

The screams of the men burning to death, the Orcs SCREECHING in agonizing pain. To make matters worse the archer began to fire a greater hail of arrows.

"FORWARD!" yelled Brutus. All soldiers at the gate began an advance against an enemy now running into their own comrades behind them.

Soon the entire enemy was routing and returning to their siege lines.

"FORWARD!" ordered Brutus as the Legionaries with a battle cry went after the enemy with the vengeance climbing over the carts trolls, and other bodies on the gate that piled up.

Archers on the walls harassing the enemy retreat.

Several cohorts now sallied out into the no-man's land cutting down as many enemies as possible.

FWOISH!

Suddenly a shower of arrows began to the attacking legionaries. Some getting shot and other managing to raise their shields up in time.

"TESTUDO!" ordered a Centurion.

"TESTUDO! TESTUDO!" orders repeating.

Legionaries all around began forming the Testudo under heavy fire. Arrows piercing there shields. Once they got into formation. "FALL BACK!" ordered the Centurion his order repeating through the ranks. The large formation began to go backwards as now catapults began launching at them.

CRASH!

Holes were in the formation but were quickly covered up, the officers maintaining order. "KEEP ORDER, FALL BACK!"

"WARGS!" cried a soldier.

Warg riders were charging the left.

Back on the walls Brutus was watching the situation, "Get three cohorts out there to make a perimeter around the outside of the gate and the archers prepare covering fire!" ordered Brutus.

"Yes sir," said the Prefect.

Three additional cohorts rushed out and began to make a perimeter outside the gate and ready to fight the Wargs.

Once they were out of range of the enemy archers, "MAKE FOR THE CITY!" the soldiers breaking ranks making a bee line for the city despite the Wargs chasing them down.

"ARCHERS!" preparing to fire a volley.

"LOOSE!" arrows from the walls and Legionaries on the ground threw their pila at the Wargs killing many. Despite this some managed to pounce fleeing soldiers.

Reaching the safety of the gates flowing in like a river. Eventually the Wargs retreated due to the heavy missile fire. Once all the soldiers were inside the gate, the last man to enter was a Centurion.

"Well done Centurion," said Legate Cato.

"Thank you sir," said the Centurion.

"This siege is far from over," said Brutus coming down the walls. "Find a way to bar the gate, and clear the walls and gate of enemy dead," he ordered.

"Yes sir," said Cato.

"I'll be going to check the damage to the fleet and city," said Brutus getting on his horse.

On the walls soldiers began to clear the wall, throwing the dead corpses over the wall. Septimus picked another body throwing it over the wall. Soldiers nearby stabbed their soldiers on enemy dead making sure they were dead.

"Septimus, how many?" asked Crispus.

"36 today," said Septimus.

"Only 12 for me," said Crispus. "Your training as a Gladiator seems to be helping."

"I was one once, for something I am not proud of. I only fight because I had no other trade," said Septimus. "If I survive this war, find me a nice home in the countryside"

"Sounds nice, though I would like a woman with that house," said Crispus. Both comrades began to laugh.

"Hey can you two cut the chatter and give me a hand with this one," said a soldier named Cicero.

"What's the matter Cicero, can't life one orc," said Crispus.

"This is no Orc, it's and Uruk," said Cicero. "Now give me a hand."

All three men went to pick up the dead Uruk to throw him over the wall. "No joke that one is heavy," said Septimus.

"Heave!" said Cicero finally managing to put the Uruk over the wall.

 **Somewhere Between Remus and Calus…**

The road was filled with black and red banners as Orcs and wicked men were marching away from burning down a village and slaughtering the inhabitants. A rider soon caught up to the head of the column. "My lord, the Emperor is but days behind us," the scout reported.

"Muthag, go and engage the governor, I shall deal with Felix," said Black Serpent.

"Do not forget the orders of the Khan," said Muthag.

"Of course," said Black Serpent riding away with over 40,000.

 **Lothlorien Forest…**

The Fellowship went deeper into the woods of Lothlorien, the golden and silver line trees, ancient moss on them. The leaves were slowly falling. Gimli was growing nervous being in this woods. "Stay close young hobbits," said Gimli nervously.

"Something got you spooked Gimli," said Decima.

"Aye, they say a great sorceress lives in these woods, an elf-witch of terrible power. All who look upon her, fall under her spell," said Gimli.

Frodo meanwhile heard a voice echo in the woods. _"Frodo."_ Frodo was frozen in his track trying to locate the voice.

"And are never seen again," finished Gimli.

"Heard that rumor once," said Decima. "I do not believe in rumors."

"There always some truth to them," said Marcus.

The echoing voice continued, A pair of feminine eyes appeared in Frodo's mind, " _your coming to us is as footsteps of doom, you bring great evil here, Ringbearer."_ Frodo frozen again apparently is the only one hearing the voice.

"Mr. Frodo?" asked Sam wondering what was wrong with him.

Gimli was continuing to boast, "well here one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily, I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox," said Gimli proudly. "Oh' he said suddenly being at the mercy of arrows.

SCREECH!

Zeus attempted to warn the Fellowship.

Then elves with drawn bows began surrounding the Fellowship surprising the Fellowship one by one. Legolas was had his bow drawn pointing at his kin. The Romans had their hands on their hilts. Aragorn put up his hands signaling they meant no harm.

From the elven archers, a voice came out, "the dwarf breaths so loud, we could have shot him in the dark."

Gimli growled at the insult.

Aragorn began to speak to the lead elf, "Haldir o Lorien. Henion aniron, boe amen i dulu lin. Boe amen veriad lin (Haldir of Lorien. We have come for help. We need your protection)."

"Aragorn," interjected Gimli, "these woods are perilous, we should go back," he suggested.

"You have entered the realm of the Lord and Lady of the Wood," Haldir explained. "You cannot go back."

Haldir looked around looking at Frodo warily, "You bring great evil here." Then turning his attention to the two Romans and then looked at the desecrated standard with disgust. "Leave that behind."

"No," said Marcus firmly draw his gladius halfway, Zeus also opened his wings wide. Decima doing the same causing the elf archers to point their arrows at the Romans and some getting ready to draw their swords.

"Friends no need for that," said Aragorn.

"This is the lost standard of Legio VIII, I intend to restore it to its former glory," said Marcus.

"And as soldiers of Rome, we will protect it to the last," said Decima sternly.

Haldir looked at the Romans in there determined expressions on their face, not a single fear of death in their eyes. Deciding to relent he signaled his archers to stop. The two Romans in turn put their swords back in scabbard. "Come, she is waiting," said Haldir as the Fellowship followed the Elven archers.

Marcus sighed in relief and look at the standard, it was desecrated including a red eye on it and black rags. He finally noticed the eagle was missing its golden beak.

 **Near Remus…**

Felix's main army were coming upon the now ruined city of Remus, putting his hand up, "HALT!"

"Legatus Albina, take five cohorts with Auxiliary support and search the city, I do not want any surprises," ordered Felix.

"Yes sir," said Albina as he began to ordering up some cohorts.

* * *

 **Update on Roman** **Forces, more Legions still being trained up.**

 **Emperor Felix Force**

 **Legio I Roma**

 **Legio IX Eriador**

 **Legio X Thraxius**

 **Various Militia and Volunteers**

 **Auxiliaries**

 **General Brutus Force**

 **Legio VI Neopolis**

 **Legio III Augusta**

 **Titus's Militia**

 **Catulus' Marines**

 **Iron Citadel **

**Legio VII Octavia**

 **River Fort**

 **Legio IV**

 **Grand Master Sancus Force**

 **Legio II Enedwaith**

 **Knight's of Roma**

 **Various Militia and Auxiliaries**

 **Govonor Attis Florum Force**

 **Legio XII Remus**

 **Legio XIII Calus**

 **Various Militia**

* * *

 **Hope you are all enjoying the story, look forward to all reviews.**

 **-Peace-**


	10. Chapter 9 Galadriel's Welcome

**Alright here the next Chapter, hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9 Galadriel's Welcome**

 **Caras Galadhon…**

As night fell the Fellowship entered Caras Galadhon whose trees were taller that could touch the sky. A beautiful gleam of silver and blue. They began to climb a large spiral staircase around a huge tree. The two Romans were in awe at the sight of such a unique place.

"Middle-Earth is full of wonders, eh Marcus," said Decima behind him.

"This place is a wonder," said Marcus. "I wonder what Lady Galadriel like?"

"We're about to find out," answered Decima. The Fellowship kept going higher and higher seeing many platforms connecting with one another in color silver and some gold. Soon they made it to the top with golden leaves and the palace. Haldir went before a grand stair case bowing his head and then moving to the side.

A second later a glow of the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien appeared and they both began to descend down the stairs right in front of the Fellowship. The white lady wore a white dress and had golden blonde hair. Her beauty awed the Fellowship.

Aragorn putting his hand to his head in greeting. Celeborne began to speak, "ten there are here, yet eleven there were, set out from Rivendell. Tell me where is Gandalf, for I have much desire to speak with him"

The Fellowship could only put saddened expressions on their faces to his question.

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders to this land, he has fallen into shadow," said Galadriel answering for them.

"He was taken by both Shadow and Flame, a Balrog of Morgoth. For we went needlessly into the net of Moria," said Legolas.

"It was unlike anything we've seen," said Decima. "No man could stand against such a monstrosity."

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life," said Galadriel, "we do not yet know his whole purpose."

At the mention of Gandalf's name put sadness on Gimli and Marcus's face.

"Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-Dum fill your heart Gimli son of Gloin." Said Galdriel trying to mind his sadness.

She then turned her attention to Marcus, "Nor you Marcus, Son of Felix. For the world, has grown full of peril for in all lands love is mingled with grief" Her eyes then moved to the desecrated Standard. "That Standard was a proud symbol of Roma."

Marcus gripped it tightly, "Let us restore it to its former glory," said Galadriel gesturing an elf nearby as he walked up to Marcus extending his hand.

"You have my word Marcus," said Galadriel assuring him.

Marcus reluctantly handed the Standard over. "Than you my lady," said Marcus bowing his head along with Decima.

"What now becomes of this Fellowship?" inquired Celeborn, "without Gandalf hope is lost."

"The quest stands on the edge of a knife, stray but a little, and it will fail to the ruin of all," she answered.

She then looked at Boromir who can't withstand her gaze starts crying and look downward. Everyone else continued to gaze at the white lady.

"Yet hope remains, while the company is true," said Galadriel. "Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest, for you are wearied with sorrow, and much toil. Tonight, you will sleep in peace."

" _ **Welcome Frodo of the Shire, one who have seen the EYE."**_ Frodo was the only one who could hear this.

Later the Fellowship was provided with an area to sleep in. They all began to setup there soft beds in time to hear sweet singing of elves.

 _A Olorin I yaresse_

 _Mentaner I Numeherui_

"What are they singing?" asked Decima sitting on a branching inspecting his crossbow.

"It's a lament for Gandalf Decima," answered Legolas

 _Tirien I Romenori_

 _Maiarion I Oiosalia_

 _Mana elye etevanne_

"It sounds beautiful," said Marcus. "By the ways Decima, there something I've been meaning to ask you."

"What's that sir?" wondered Decima.

"Why do you have the name of a lady?" asked Marcus. Pippin and Merry who were nearby began to chuckle. Atagorn overhearing it kept back a chuckle.

"Laugh it up lads," said Decima not giving a care. "If you must know Marcus, my mother originally wanted a daughter, heh, instead she got a son. She still went the name she thought of."

"What of your father?" asked Aragorn.

"He was a fisherman, but died by storm at sea," said Decima.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Aragorn.

"It's alright, I remember I used to have spite for my name, all the young ruffians would pick on me all the time, however one day a Centurion found me brawling with some streets kids. He asked me why, I told him. Then he told me to wear my name like a shield."

"So, it doesn't bother you anymore," said Marcus.

"Indeed," said Decima.

"So you must've been quite the ruffian," said Pippin.

This caused Decima to chuckle. The three men then noticed Boromir sitting alone.

 _Norie I melanelye_

 _Lifrin nairelma_

 _Ullume nucuvalme_

 _Nauva I nauva_

 _U-reniathach_

 _I amar galen_

 _Ireniad lin ne mor, nuithannen_

Boromir who was seated on the tree root appearing restless. "Get some rest," advised Aragorn, "these borders are well protected."

"We need what rest we can get," said Decima.

"Rest," Boromir inquired. "What rest? I will find no rest here."

The three men growing concerned for their comrade. "What is bothering you?" asked Marcus.

"I heard her voice in my head," said Boromir explaining. "She spoke of my father and the fall of Gondor. She said to me even now there is still hope, but I cannot see it. It is long since we had any hope."

The three men sat with Boromir to listen to his reason.

"My father is a noble man, but his rule is failing, and now our people lose faith. He looks to me to make things right, and I would do it. I would see the glory of Gondor restored."

A pause came between all of them. "Have any of you seen the White City?" Boromir asked. "Have you seen it Aragorn? What about you Romans? The Tower of Ecthelion glimmering like a spike of pearl and silver, it's banners caught high in the morning breeze?" Have you ever been called home by clear ringing of silver trumpets?"

"I have seen the White City, long ago," answered Aragorn.

"Once as part of an envoy," said Decima, "negotiations were fruitless though. "Still the city itself was one of the most beautiful I've seen."

"Never," said Marcus. "If I survive this war I will visit."

"Indeed you will Marcus," said Boromir putting a hand on Aragorn shoulder. "One day our paths shall lead us there, and the tower guard shall take up the call, for the lords of Gondor have returned."

"By the ways Marcus, where's Zeus?" asked Decima.

"Up in high branch," said Marcus pointing up.

"Guess he's tired too," said Decima.

 **Unknown…**

Ashed and rivers of blood filled the streets of marble and stone. Coming upon the Imperial Palace that was in ruins. Then a Fell beast landed on the ruins of the Palace in triumph.

 **SCREECH!**

Then he was in Moria watching Gandalf fall again into the abyss.

 **Lothlorein…**

Marcus suddenly jolted awake in a sweat breathing hard. He realized that it was only a nightmare and realized he was in the beautiful forest. Light as coming and then he saw Frodo was missing. He quickly looked around and was getting ready to wake the others. Then he spotted him coming slowly back to his bed with a look of uncertainty. "Frodo," he called out.

His head slowly turned, "I'm fine," he answered looking uncertain.

Now wide awake and light was approaching Marcus decided to get up and got both his swords. He began to look around the forest and then came across what looked like a training ground. Drawing both his swords he began do practice. First some thrusts, then some slashes. The weight of guilt was heavy on him. Light was now filling the forest as Marcus continued to practice.

After he was done he looked up noticing Zeus was watching him. Deciding it was time to get back with the others he sheathed both his swords. He then turned around and gasped, for the Lady of Light was standing before him. Quickly getting his composure, "Good morning my lady," he said bowing his head.

"Good morning," said Galadriel looking at him with sharp blue eyes. "Your dreams haunt you."

Marcus could only wonder how she knew that.

"That wraith you saw that night on Weather top haunts your dreams. He is Khan the Easterling," said Galadriel.

"Who was he?" asked Marcus.

"Not many know, for what we do know that he was a great king in the east until Sauron seduced him with power," said Galadriel. "You fear for Roma, before this war is over, you will meet him again."

"What of Gandalf and my other friends, was the Emperor making me a Centurion a mistake?" asked Marcus.

"Have courage Vibius Marcus, you're a soldier, know not everyone will make it in the end. As for the previous Emperor Thrax. He was an honorable man, he made some mistakes during his rule, however I would not count him making you an officer to be one of them," counseled Galadriel. Then her eyes shifted to his imperial sword. "That sword was given to you because he believed in you."

Marcus looked at the Imperial sword and drawing it have way slowly. Galadriel words were cutting through sharper than any blade.

"You made an oath to the Thrax, to be Roma's greatest defender," she finished.

Almost all of Marcus's doubt for himself began to fade away.

"Marcus does that sword have a name?" asked Galadriel.

Marcus was thinking, the word oath coming to him. "My lady from hence forth this sword's name will be Dejurium(oath)," said Marcus putting a small smile on the Lady of Light.

Zeus then flew down as Galadriel put out her arm letting the Eagle land on it.

SCREECH!

The Eagle sounded in approval of the name.

"My lady, may I ask a favor," Marcus asked pulling out the scandalous letter as well as a personal letter. "Can you get this letter along with the Standared back to Roma?" he requested.

"Of course Marcus," said Galadriel taking the letter. "I've already arranged an envoy to your father, they will leave later this morning."

"Thank you my lady," said Marcus bowing his head.

 **Isengard…**

The beautiful green of Isengard was replaced with underground holes in the earth with industry. Inside the Orthanc Saurman was walking around his new creation. "Do you know how the orc first came into being?"

The creature growled at the question.

"They were elves once, taken by the dark powers," said Saurman walking around the creature. "Tortured, and mutilated."

The creature growled again.

"A ruined terrible form of life," said Saurman.

The creature growled even more.

Saurman stopped to face his creature, "Now perfected, my fighting Uruk-Hai, whom do you serve?"

"SAURMAN!" the Uruk roared in response.

In the depths of Isengard the Orcs were arming the Uruk-Hai with armor and weapons. Painting the white hand on their faces.

They assembled infront of Saurman. "Hunt them down, do not stop until they are found. You do not pain, you do not no fear. You will taste manflesh!"

The Uruk-Hai cheered in pleasure to the sound of that.

Saurman then turned to the lead Uruk-Hai with orders. "One of the Halflings carries something of great value. Bring them to me alive and unspoiled.

The Uruk growled in anticipation to serve Saurman and do it brutally.

"Kill the others," added Saurman grimly.

The Horde of Uruk-Hai ran out of the undergrounds of Isengard and reached the surface intent on completing their mission.

 **Wilderness…**

A small convoy of Praetorian Guard were going through the wilderness tasked with protecting Lady Flavia. On their way to meet a contingent of Knights of Roma and then to Rivendell.

As the small contingent continued to ride upon there mounts in the wilderness of Eriador on a cloudy day. However, as they continued they began to notice that there was no sound of birds or any animal. It was quiet, too quiet.

FWOISH!

"UGH!" a guard falling from his horse due to an arrow to his neck.

"RAWRRRRRRRR!"

"TO ARMS WILDMEN!" yelled a Praetorian as they all draw their swords. Wildmen coming from left and right with axes and spears attacking the Praetorian horsemen.

"PROTECT LADY FLAVIA!"

The Praetorian Centurion stood by Flavia's side on horse slaying any who came near. Slashing one in the neck, another across his chest after he parried his axe.

The small contingent was fighting valiantly but were outnumbered and at a tactical disadvantage. Flavia on her horse drew her own dagger ready to defend herself.

VROOM!

A horn sounded as a group of riders with winged Helmets and carrying a flag with the Eagle but had and orange background and crosswords below the Eagle. The heavily armed Knights charged in to the aid of the Praetorian guard.

Then at the same time arrows began shooting at the enemy archers and Wildmen. Then men in cloaks began to charge out of the woods with swords drawn joining the fray.

The Centurion in charge looked at the reinforcements recognizing the men in cloaks as Dunedain Rangers. The Praetorian Guard began to rally with the bolster of reinforcements. The fighting continued as they began to slaughter the Wildmen. Eventually they began to run, but were pursued relentlessly by the Knights, Rangers, and Praetorians. They were slaughtered to the last.

The lead knight then approached the Centurion and Lady, "My lady, are you all right?" he asked concerned.

"I am, thank you ser for your aide," said Flavia.

"Ser Faustus Amulius, at your service my lady," he introduced himself.

"Centurion Marcellus, on behalf of my men you also have my thanks Amulius," said Marcellus.

"I am glad we arrived on time, but there is another we owe appreciation too," said Amulius. The three turned to a Ranger approaching them appearing to be there leader as he sheathed his sword.

"Thank you Ranger for your aide," said Marcellus.

"My name is Halbarad, and you are well men of Rome," said the Ranger. "Our apologies for not coming sooner, me and my company have been tracking this particular group of Wildmen for days."

"Not necessary, glad you came," said Flavia.

"Who are you my lady?" asked Halbarad.

"Lady Flavia of Roma, daughter of the late Emperor Thrax," said Flavia.

"May I inquire where you are going my lady?" asked Halbarad.

"Rivendell," said Flavia.

"These roads have become more dangerous, Orcs, Wildmen, and even rumor of spiders now attack these roads," said Halbarad as he signaled for two rangers on horseback to come forth. "These two will guide you on a safer route to Rivendell," said Halbarad. "I must return to patrol the wilderness with my men. I wish you safety my lady," he said bowing his head.

"Thank you Halbarad, farewell," said Flavia as the two Rangers upfront began to lead the Praetorians and Knights on a safe route to Rivendell.

The Rangers in the meantime disappeared into the wilderness to fight the shadow.

 **City of Calus…**

Legatus Albina advanced into the once glorious city of Remus. It was a smoking ruin with burned down buildings and obvious signs of sacking. The worst of it was total silence with nothing but the eerie wind. Then the stench of the few dead. "I want this city searched, no surprises," ordered Albina.

"Yes sir!" replied all the men.

"Search anything suspicious," added a Centurion.

The Legionaries and Auxiliaries began to search the ruined city for any traps or enemy in wait going into ever building and searching the sewer system.

Two Legionaries named Tulio and Vitus finishing up an old bakery finding nothing. "That place was empty," said Tulio.

"Tulio were you thinking with your stomach again," said Vitus.

"Course not," said Tulio.

"Like the grain store we checked last," said Vitus. Tulio only smirked confirming his suspicion. "Just don't let the Centurion Placidus know, last time he put you on night watch for five night's straight.

Then both drew their swords as they heard sudden footsteps. "Who goes there!?" called Tulio.

Then they saw a small figure go around a corner, "HEY STOP!" yelled Vitus as both pursued. Then they heard a door shut and came upon it. Tulio attempted to open the door, but it was locked.

"Could be the enemy," said Vitus. The down the street they saw two Easterling Auxiliaries and four Legionaries.

"Hey you men!" called out Tulio. Getting their attention, they all came towards them.

"We saw someone go in this house, could be the enemy," said Vitus.

"I shall go tell and officer at once," said a Legionary as he ran.

"Rest of us will check this house," said Tulio. The two Easterlings drew their Scimitars and the two soldiers drew their swords.

Tulio and Vitus were in front with the rest behind them. The Vitus kicked the door. WHAM! The door forced open all rushed in weapons drawn. When they went in the house was empty, full of overturned or broken furniture. The place was ransacked. "We still need to search this place," said Vitus.

"Careful and yell for the enemy," said Tulio to the men behind them. They all began to spread out and search the house, it felt eerie. All of them on guard for the hidden enemy. An Easterling opened up a room with sword drawn and checked, but nothing was there. Two Legionaries went up the stairs and then into the rooms. Again, nothing was there.

Downstairs Tulio and Vitus went into the kitchen area and looked around, it was a mess with table and other furniture broken or turned over. As Tulio was walking on the wooden floor board, as he was walking he heard a faint creaking sound.

Tulio immediately looked at Vitus putting his finger to his lips to signal be silent. Vitus understood as Tulio bent down and put his sword down and began to feel the boards on the floor until finally he felt one loose.

An Easterling Auxiliary and Legionary walked in. Vitus immediately put a hand for them to stop and a finger to his lips and then pointed down. They both immediately understood as they all looked at Tulio as he found the hidden door ready to lift it as he grabbed his sword. The four men now behind Tulio as he opened the hidden door,

"RAWR!" They pointed their swords downward.

"SCREAM!"

The men pulled their swords back immediately as they were not enemies but two children. The younger boy clenching tightly with the older girl.

"Sheath swords men!" commanded Tulio as everyone began to sheath their blades. The children stopped screaming.

"Come on children," said Vitus softly offering a hand.

Outside the house two cohorts awaited lead by Centurion Publius. The five men came out with Vitus holding the girl and the Easterling holding the boy. "Report," ordered Publius.

"Sir we were investigating possible enemy activity in this house, but turned out to be these children instead," explained Tulio.

"I see," said Publius. "Young lady how on earth did you survive the enemy ransacking?" he asked astonished that they were alive.

"We hid in the sewers," said the young girl.

Now that the girl mentioned it, they both smelled horribly. The Centurion finally began to smell it. Struggling to keep a straight face, "Get them back to camp immediately and get the camp followers to clean them up, then I want you to question them" he ordered. "I'll report this to the Legate."

"Yes sir," said Tulio as he and the five men began walking back to camp. The other Easterling and Legionaries began to hold their noses.

 **Lothlorien…**

As the morning fell over Lothlorien as the elves prepared for the departure of the Fellowship. The elves along with Decima and Legolas were loading supplies on four boats provided by the Galadhrim.

Grey elvish cloaks with silver leafed, green broches were fastened to each of the Fellowship members. Celeborn spoke, "never had we clad strangers in the garb of our own people. May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes." They also gave them packs of Lembas bread, elven way-bread.

"Thank you Lord Celeborn," said Marcus as he and Decima bowed their heads in respect.

The Fellowship began to board the boats.

Marcus and Decima boarded the first boat along with Zeus who was perched on the nose of the boat.

Boromir, Merry, and Pipping boarded the second boat.

Legolas and Gimli boarded the third boat.

Frodo and Sam boarded the last boat waiting for Aragorn.

Aragorn was on shore talking with Celeborn, "Every league you travel south, the danger will increase. Mordor Orcs now hold the eastern shore of the Anduin. Nor will you find safety on the western bank. Strange creatures bearing the mark of the white hand. Seldom do orcs journey in the open, under the sun, yet these have done so, yet these have done so!"

Celeborn than turned to Aragorn holding a dagger for him to have. Aragorn took the dagger and unsheathed it. The blade gleamed brightly.

"Le aphadar aen (you are being tracked)," said Celeborn.

Aragorn resheathed the dagger.

"By river you have the chance of outrunning the enemy to the Falls of Rauros."

A few moments later, SPASLH! Paddles hit the water as the Fellowship were on their way. The Fellowship rowed away from Caras Galadhon with Elves looking onshore. A song of sorrow could be heard being sung by the elves.

Looking onshore, they saw Galadriel clad in white looking on. Frodo looked at the glass shaped object shaped like a teardrop.

Many members of the Fellowship received gifts from Galadriel.

Legolas received a new bow, "For you Legolas," said Galadriel handing him a new bow. "Is a bow of the Galadhrim, worthy of the skills of our woodland kin." Legolas stretched the bow string and looked at the bow and awe.

Galadriel gave daggers to Merry and Pippin. "These are the daggers of the Noldorin, they have already seen service in war."

Pippin seemed uneasy to use them.

"Do not fear Peregrin Took, you will find your courage," assured Galadriel.

Decima was next. "For your Decima," she said handing him a dagger with a leaf shaped hilt and the blade was curved. "A dagger of Eregion, one of the last few left in the world." Decima drew the blade slowly in awe by its brightness and expert craftsmanship. "Let it be a defense, when the enemy gets too close."

Sam was next coming up, "And for you Samwise Gamgee," she began, "elven rope made of hithlain."

"Thank you my lady," said a grateful Sam. "Have you run out of those nice, shiny daggers." Making Galadriel smile.

Marcus was next as Galadriel brought him a sword. It hilt was silver and green with a gold eagle over a Lothlorien Leaf. "For you Marcus, a new blade, worthy of a Prince who will become Roma's greatest protector" Marcus took the sword which was a Gladius in design and drew the blade which shined brightly. "You will know who to use it on, when the time comes." Said Galadriel.

"Thank you my lady, I am honored," said Marcus.

"Valeo," said Galadriel surprising Marcus.

"Vale mea femina," said Marcus.

Galadriel then went to Gimli, "And what gift would a Dwarf ask of the Elves?" she asked.

"Nothing," said Gimli gruntly. Then he looked up, "except to look upon the lady of the Galadhrim one last time, for she is more fair than all the jewels beneath the Earth."

This made the lady giggle. Gimli turned around but then turned back. "Actually, there is one thing," he added and stuttered, "ah, ahg, that's quite possible, stupid to ask."

Gimli wanted a strand from her golden head, but instead received three.

Aragorn was next as Galadriel placed her hand on his Evenstar. "I have nothing greater to give, than the gift you already bear," said Galadriel with sorrow. "Am meleth din. I ante eguil Arwen Undomiel pelith(for her love, I fear the grace of Arwen Evenstar will diminish)".

Aragorn then said, "aniron i e broniatha arperiatham amar hen Aniron e ciratha a Valannor (I would have her leave these shores and be with her people. I will have her take the ship to Valinor)."

"That choice is yet before her," said Galadriel, "you have your own choice to make, Aragorn, to rise above the height of all your fathers since the days of Elendil". Her voice then got deeper with concern, "or fall into darkness with all that is left of your kin".

Silence then followed with the wind shaking the branches.

Namarie(Farewell)," she said, "nervanyar i gerich (there is much you have yet to do)".

Aragorn continued to listen. "Dan u-eveditham, Elessar. (We shall not meet again Elessar)," said Galadirel.

The Fellowship continued onward paddling away as Frodo recalled Galadriel gift to him.

"Farewell Frodo Baggins, I give you the light Earendil, our beloved star, Namarie," said Galadriel kissing him on the forehead.

As the Fellowship, continued Frodo looked on shore to see the Lady of light waving goodbye. "May it be a light for you in dark places, when all other lights go out."

 **Felix's Camp, Near Calus…**

In Felix's tent Centurioun Publius was finishing up his report with the Emperor with Albina and Livy nearby watching. "So do these children have any information?"

"No sir, it seems they were left behind and no nothing of the enemies plans," said Publius.

"Poor children," said Felix with sympathy. "Though it's amazing they manage to hide from an army like they did, until we can find a safe place for them, you shall be in charge of them," he ordered.

"Yes sir," said Publius taking his leave.

"That's shame," said Albina sitting in the corner, "was hoping they'd know something."

"Yes Albina, but we cannot expect children to think like that in their situation, survival was top priority," said Felix.

Both men then heard cheers from outside. Then three men came in.

"Legatus Cassius reporting," said Cassius.

"Centurioun Romulus reporting," said Romulus.

"Prafecti Fabius reporting," said Fabius.

"Glad you have returned Cassius," said Felix happily.

"What took you so long?" asked Albina.

"We had to chase you down," said Cassius.

"What have you brought for me?" asked Felix.

"3,000 killmen spearmen, 350 Hobbits, and 500 Knights sent by Sancus," reported Cassius.

"Excellent," said Felix.

"Hobbits you say?" asked Livy. "What use can they be?"

"We'll find something," said Felix. "There small stature might give them an edge. Oh, Centurion Romulus you are now the Legatus of Legio X."

"Thank you sir," said Romulus.

"I Livy stand relieved of my command," said Livy honorably.

"Livy," said Romulus. "I'd be honor if you became my Prefect."

"Thank you I accept," said Livy now Prefect.

"Alright men we march tomorrow to find the enemy," said Felix.

"Sir," they all said.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed that, look forward to any questions or reviews.**

 **-Peace-**


	11. Chapter 10 Frodo's Decision

**Hey everyone sorry this took so long, life caught up to me, there will be one or two Chapters left, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10 Frodo's Decision**

 **Roman Road…**

The Roman Column continued to march on the road going after the enemy in full gear. The sun was high but was covered by the coming shadow.

Vitus and Tulio were marching with their cohort looking forward wondering when they were going to stop marching. The sound of all the marching footsteps were beginning to bore them.

Then they heard the sound of hooves approaching.

FWOISH!

THAWCK!

"UGH!" An arrow his Tulio in the leg and he went down. Vitus quickly brought his Scutum shield to cover his comrade as more arrows impacted his shield. More comrades were getting hit.

"IT'S A RAID!" yelled a Decanus.

"HORSE ARCHERS!"

Haradrium Horse archers came from two sides as they shot their arrows swiftly at the column. Then would ride away. Group after group kept repeating.

"FORM SQUARE!"

"KEEP ORDER!"

Many Centurions up and down the column screamed to keep order and prepare a defense.

"DON'T PANIC!"

THAWCK!

THAWCK!

"UGH!"

"AHHH!"

The Haradrium Horse Archers continued to cut down many Legionaries and were relentless in there attack riding swiftly on their horses.

Many Romans were on the ground wounded or dead.

Up on the front Felix and his officers dismounted from their horses as the Praetorian Guard surrounded them in testudo as arrows hit their shields.

In the rear Quadir and his Easterling archers were firing back hitting some of the archers, but they too were getting hit. He looked back to see the Hobbits in need of aid.

The Hobbit Auxiliaries were suffering the most and were on the brink of panic. They had only small shields and spears which were quickly given to them. It was the first time they've actually seen battle.

A cohort of Legionaries nearby were also beginning to panic as their Centurion was shot dead.

Quadir knew more would die if they panicked, quickly he waved his scimitar, "TO ME!" TO MEEEEE!" The Legionaries seeing no other option began to rally to Quadir. "TO the Hobbits," he commanded. "Form SQUARE!"

"Hobbits TO MEEE!" he cried as some of his Auxiliaries and the Legionaries began trying to get the Hobbits into the square.

One Hobbit was on his knees sobbing over his dead friend, he completely lost it. Quadir quickly ran to him and grabbed his arm, another Legionary grabbed the other as both began to drag the Hobbit into the safety of the square.

The Horse archer swift and relentless, eventually they ran out of arrows and left the column. Many dead and injured littered the road.

Felix could only look in guilt at what has happened, "Sir, orders?" asked Cassius.

Felix was frozen for a moment, "Make camp and set up watch, if the enemy is close I want to know where they are," he ordered.

"Yes sir," said Cassius.

 **Felix's Camp…**

The Roman camp was full of injured getting tended to by their comrades. At Felix's tent around a map of the area sat Felix surrounded by all the high ranking officers.

"Alright men, we need to protect our columns better from these raids, does any man here have a good suggestion?" asked Felix.

"I say we send our Calvary to pursue them," said a Prefect.

"Our horses will never catch them," said Fabius.

"We should form testudo," suggested Livy.

"Yes, but we cannot maintain the formation forever," said Titus.

Arguing and bickering continued as Felix could only look on in sadness.

"If I may speak!" said Quadir loudly almost silencing everyone.

"Know your place Easterling," said Publius in spite.

"Centurion, the Auxiliary here is as much right to suggest plans as any man here," said Felix cutting in. "Now please continue Quadir, what is your plan?"

Quadir looked at the map and gathered represented pieces of infantry, cavalry, and archers. "We will set up rows of three on both sides of the column," he explained placing pieces on the map. "Between the protective line of spears and column will have our archers on standby to launch volleys to drive off the enemy raiders. Have small groups of our cavalry outside to spot the enemy as early warning."

The officers in the tent went from astonished to even jealous. "Your plan is not perfect," said an Centurion.

"Yes, it is no perfect," said Quadir.

"It is the best we got," said Felix. "I want us to march in this formation tomorrow."

"Yes sir," they all replied.

"Dismissed, Quadir, a word," said Felix as all the officers left the tent leaving only Felix, Titus, the Legates, and Quadir.

"Quadir tell me what happened in the rear?" asked Felix.

"Sir we were under heavy attack, the Centurion was dead. The Hobbits were beginning to panic. I rallied the men in formation and saved the Hobbits," reported Quadir.

Felix sat for a moment, "Cassius why were the Hobbits armed with spears?"

"I thought spears would be a good choice, I take responsibility," said Cassius.

"Maybe it be better if we let them leave," said Albina.

"They are willing to fight, we need all the soldiers we can get Legate" said Quadir with respect.

"Yes Quadir, but the Hobbits nearly panicked, today was there first battle. They are not fit for war," said Albina.

"Hold on Legatus," said Titus. "A Hobbits small size will give them an edge and they are renowned for their stealth."

"I agree," said Quadir.

"Quadir, can you train these Hobbits into soldiers?" asked Felix.

"I can," said Quadir.

"Hmm, then they are now under your command, as well as the cohort you saved today until a proper Centurion can be found," said Felix putting shocked expression on all the officers in the tent.

"I am honored Emperor," said Quadir bowing his head.

"You are dismissed," said Felix Quadir leaving the tent.

"Sir is it wise to give him such command?" asked Cassius unsure.

"It's fine he has proven his worth so far, but rest assure I have my eyes on him," said Felix. "Putting this aside we have more pressing matters."

"Agreed, those raiders must not be far from an army," said Albina.

"The enemy could be upon us," said Romulus.

"Indeed, sent out scouts, I need to know where they are at once," ordered Felix.

"Yes sir!" replied all Legates.

 **River Anduin…**

The Fellowship continued down the river with Zeus flying over them.

However, on the western shore in the woods a shadow was moving. The Uruk-Kai were moving getting closer to the Fellowship.

Legolas looked towards the Western shore seemingly seeing them.

The Uruk-Kai leader looked in the direction of the River and beckoned his troops to keep going.

SCREECH!

Zeus screeched at the sight o the birds flying out of the forest on the shore. Zeus then flew down and landed in Marcus's boat. "Aragorn!?" called Marcus. "Zeus seems spooked."

"We are almost there," said Aragorn.

The Fellowship continued down the river.

"Frodo," said Aragorn as he pointed upward. "The Argonath."

Frodo looked up at the site of huge statues on the each side of the river and its grand glory. The Fellowship was awed by the sight.

"By all Rome," said Decima in awe.

"No Statues of this scale exist in Roma," said Marcus.

"Long have I desired to look upon the kings of old, my kin," said Aragorn still gazing upon the statues.

The Fellowship were still mystified as they rowed by the majestic statues. There arms held aloft, palms facing outwards.

As they rowed past into a lake with a roaring waterfall ahead. Aragorn then signaled the group to make towards the Western Shore.

They disembarked on the shore and began to unload their supplies. "Decima," called Aragorn

"Yes Aragorn?" said Decima.

"I want you to have a look around," said Aragorn.

"I understand," he said grabbing his crossbow out of the boat. "I won't be long." Decima went off into the woods.

The rest of the Fellowship began to sit up camp, Marcus was sitting on a log sharpening his blades.

Aragorn gathered the last of their supplies and then announced the plan, " we cross the lake at nightfall, hide the boats, and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the North."

"Oh yes? Interjected Gimli, "just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muli? An impossible labyrinth of razor sharp rocks! And after that it gets even better!"

Pippin and Merry as well as the entire look towards Gimli.

He continued, "a festering, stinking marshlands far as the eye can see!" he finished.

"That is our road," said Aragorn. "I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength Master Dwarf."

"Recover my," huffed Gimli. "Grrrrrr."

Legolas walked up to Aragorn, "We must leave now," he suggested.

"No," countered Aragorn. "Orcs patrol the Eastern Shore. We must wait for the cover of darkness."

"Why should we leave now Legolas?" asked Marcus walking up to the two sheathing his sword.

"It is not the Eastern shore that worries me Marcus," said Legolas his gaze wandered over the dark pine woods with statues amongst them. "A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near, I can feel it."

SCREECH!

Zeus who was perched by a nearby tree agreed with the elf.

"Perhaps we should consider leaving now Aragorn, Zeus even appears to be frightened," said Marcus.

Gimli was restless as Merry returned with some firewood. "No Dwarf needs to recover strength! Huffed Gimli.

Seeing Merry, "pay no heed to that young Hobbit," said Gimli.

The elf and two men were walking in finishing there discussion. "Very well we'll leave as soon as Decima returns," said Aragorn.

Merry was looking around the camp with Frodo nowhere in sight. "Where's Frodo?"

Everyone became startled, Sam who was half asleep jumped up immediately.

"Where could he have gone?" wondered Marcus.

Aragorn looked around the camp and noticed Boromir was also gone. "Where's Boromir?"

 **Rivendell…**

Lady Flavia and her company came upon the beautiful refugee still in aspiring sight for any Roman. As they began to ride closer elven riders on white horses rode up. "Lady Flavia, welcome to Rivendell, Lord Elrond is expecting you," said the Captain.

"Please follow us," said the other rider.

Flavia turned to the two Dunedain. "Thank you for getting us here safely," said Flavia.

"It was an honor my Lady, stay safe and farewell," said the Rangers as both turned and galloped away.

The company continued with their Elven escorts. They eventually arrived at an entrance and dismounted. A Praetorian helped Flavia off her horse. "Right this way my Lady," said the elf.

She follow the elf up Stoney steps through an archway and into a garden. The Praetorian Guard still following close behind but keeping a certain distance. Eventually she was lead to a Stoney table and Lord Elrond sitting at one end.

Elrond stood up, "Welcome Lady Flavia of Roma, to Rivendell," he greeted.

"Lord Elrond, thank you for seeing me today," said Flavia bowing her head. Both took seats and a servant they brought tea.

Flavia took the tea and sipped it. The two than began idle chat on the world, beauty, and some general politics. Eventually they both began business.

"Now what does Roma wish to speak of today?" asked Elrond.

"As you know my lord, the enemy has invaded Roma and have taken many of our lands, Neopolis is besieged and two of our great cities are in ruin," started Flavia. "We ask that you come to our aid to counter the forces of Mordor. Also we have many of our people who are fleeing towards the gates of Roma. While we have enough food for them, we lack sufficient housing for them all are will become in danger of becoming overrun."

Elrond only had an unbroken stare listening to ever word she was saying.

"Roma is aware that your people are leaving these shores and that your lands are becoming empty and we would use them as a refuge for our people," finished Flavia.

Elrond sat way back in his chair pondering what Flavia has said. "My lady it is true indeed we have room for refugees, however we do not have the food stores to support that many people. As for direct aid to Roma, my answer is no," said Elrond clearly. "You've had a long journey, we will continue our talks tomorrow, as I need more time to consider" said Elrond standing up.

"Thank you Lord Elrond," said Flavia.

"My lady, you and your company are welcomed to join me for supper tonight," said Elrond.

 **Roman Camp…**

On a small training ground setup in the camp early in the morning about Maldo Harefoot a short hobbit with dark hair was standing at attention with a demoralized look upon their faces. Out of the 400 Hobbits that left to join the Roman army only 340 remained either from death or desertion. They heard they got a new officer to train them. Though they were now hoping for better weapons than these unwieldy spears.

Quadir then arrived with a few of his Easterlings and a Decanus from the cohort now under his command. Expecting the Hobbits who were standing at best attention they could. He now had the job to figure out what these Hobbits can do.

"Decanus Vibius, who is there liaison officer?" asked Quadir.

"Dead sir," said Vibius.

Quadir looked at the ground sadly for a moment then looked back up towards the Hobbits. "Will any of you represent your people?"

The Hobbits looked at one another until Maldo decided to step forward nervously. "Your name?" asked Quadir.

"Maldo Harefoot," he introduced.

"Maldo tell me what you think is wrong?" asked Quadir.

"Well sir," he began nervously. "The spears are too long."

"I can see that," said Quadir. "Tell me Hobbits what was your profession before joining the army?"

"Tavern tender," said Maldo.

"Waiter, Lumber, Gardner, Farmer, Brewer," said different voices Quadir listening to many other all of them uninteresting to them.

"Hunter…"

"Stop, who said that?" asked Quadir.

"I did sir," said a Hobbit with red hair stepping forward.

"Your name and how long have you hunted?" asked Quadir.

"Kilgrin, for about fifteen years," he answered.

"You can shoot," said Quadir signaling two men to bring a target behind him. He walked up to Kilgrin handing him his composite bow. It was a bit big for him but he could manage. "Show me," he ordered.

Kilgrin took an arrow and aimed it. The bow was different from his hunting bow he left in his tent. He took aim and fired the arrow. The arrow hit was above a bullseye.

"Another," said Quadir.

Kilgrin took another shot and the arrow and it was closer to the bullseye.

"Another," he ordered.

Kilgrin took another and this time hit a bullseye. Quadir smiled and then looked at all the Hobbits. "How many of you have hunted?"

Many of Hobbits simply raised their hands which was the majority of them. "Excellent, get some more targets," he ordered his men.

"Sir," they replied.

"Vibius have them shoot, I need to go have a word with the Legate," said Quadir. "I shall return."

"Yes sir," said Vibius.

Quadir left the practice field and began to walked towards the Legatus's tent. He walked in seeing him at his desk.

"Ah Quadir is it," said Cassius. "Is there something you need Auxiliary?"

"Legatus, these Hobbits have some keen ability in archery, however the current bows we have hear are much too big. I would like to put in a request for bows and arrows just there size," explained Quadir.

"I see, I'll do what I can, however an order like this will take time so make do with what you have Quadir," said Cassius.

"Understood sir," said Quadir.

 **Felix's Tent…**

Felix was alone looking at a map. The past few days have been stressful, skirmishes, raids on his columns, and food getting low. Looking at the map and pieces carefully, trying to decipher what this Black Serpent was planning. Why wasn't he attacking with his larger force. Was he waiting for an opportune battlefield, waiting for me to make a mistake, or another plan entirely? Whatever it was he had to decide quickly.

"Having trouble Emperor?" asked Tiberius walking in.

"I am, I cannot see the enemy intention, it blinds me," said Felix.

"I have some news, our scouts found this at an abandoned enemy camp," said Tiberius handing him a parchment.

Felix looked over the paper, "hmm some better insight, they intend to cross the Greyflood," said Felix.

"What do they intend, the only way to cross is the River Fort held by Legio IV," said Tiberius.

"Yes, even with his 41,000 attacking the fort with my forces at his rear would be unwise," said Felix, "for now we move out," he ordered walking out of his tent. "WE'RE MOVING OUT!"

"Prepare to move out!" repeated Albina. The orders echoing across the camp as the Legion prepared to move out once more.

 **Amon Hen…**

Frodo fell off the ruin of Amon Hen surrounded by pine woods. After escaping Boromir after he craved the ring he saw the eye once again. Looking around to get his bearings again.

SCREECH!

Frodo looked up in a tree to see Zeus perched on a branch.

Suddenly he heard a footstep behind him.

"Frodo?"

Frodo looked behind quickly to see Aragorn and Marcus.

"Are you alright?" asked Marcus.

"It has taken Boromir," said Frodo with fright.

"Where is the ring?" asked Aragorn intently as he and Marcus began to walk towards him.

"Stay away!" said Frodo frightfully turning around to run.

"Frodo!?" Aragorn called out chasing the Hobbit.

"Come back!" said Marcus going after him as well.

Frodo stopped at the base of the ruined structure of Amon Hen by the stairs in fear of the two men.

"Frodo, we have sworn to protect you," said Aragorn.

"We'd never bring you any harm," said Marcus.

Frodo looked at them, "can you protect me from yourselves?"

Both of them were taken back for what Frodo said.

Frodo held out his hand with the ring in it, "would either of you destroy it."

Marcus stood firm where he was, despite the temptation of the ring he stood, "I would."

Aragorn went slow towards the ring.

The ring began to whisper in black speech.

" **Aragorn"**

" **Elessar"**

Aragorn kneel down to Frodo level and enclosed Frodo's hand. Then put his hand against his chest fighting the temptation. "I would've gone with you to the end, to the very fires of Mordor," he said solemnly saying his peace.

"As would I Frodo," said Marcus walking over and kneeling down to his level saying his peace.

"Look after the others, especially Sam, he will not understand," requested Frodo.

"I understand Frodo," said Marcus.

SCREECH!

Aragorn heard Zeus and drew his sword immediately, "go Frodo."

Marcus gasped and matched Aragorn movement drawing both his swords.

Frodo slightly drew Sting as it glowed blue, Orcs were coming. Marcus's new Gladius was also glowing blue.

"Run," commanded Aragorn. "Run!"

"Get out of here Frodo," said Marcus.

Frodo heeded there warning, re-sheathed his sword and turned and ran.

 **Roman Road…**

The column was once again moving, it was a cloudy day in the late afternoon. They were marching in the formation that Quadir suggested.

Then the sound of hooves could be heard. "THE ENEMY IS UPON US!"

The Haradrium Horse archers had returned and began showering arrows into the column. However, the soldiers guaring the sides turned to face them shields up, many arrows hitting there shields.

The archers behind them began to return fire. "LOOSE!"

The shower of arrows in concentrated volleys found there marks felling many of the horsemen.

The Horse Archers ran away but came back repeating the hit and run tactics trying to bait the Legionaries out of there line.

The Legionaries held firm staying disciplined and in formation not taking the bait. Many of the enemy paid the price.

The Roman Calvary was in turn baiting the Horse archers to follow them and lead them into even more archers.

Quadir who was in the middle was leading the Hobbits and his brethren firing furiously at the enemy. The Hobbits, their eyes narrowed in anger avenging there fallen kin.

"I got one," cried a happy Hobbit.

"Stay focused and keep firing," said Quadir waving his scimitar.

Officers across the line were also urging on the men. Felix himself was riding across the protected column, "Keep at them men!" urged Felix.

As the fighting raged on what seemed like hours the enemy then turned and began to flee. A eruption of cheers erupted from the ranks.

"Well done men," said Felix, "but now we must move one, onward," he ordered. "Centurion."

"Yes sir?" he asked.

"I want you to search the bodies for anything useful," ordered Felix.

"Yes sir," said the Centurion. Ordering his cohort out of the column to begin searching the enemy dead.

 **Enemy Column…**

The Black Serpent continued with his army towards the Greyflood, his intent was to completely surround Neopolis.

Soon a scout rode up to him. "Have you found another crossing?"

"Yes, it near shallow water chest deep," reported the scout.

"Excellent," said the Serpent as his evil army moved on.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed, look forward to all reviews.**

 **-Peace-**


	12. Chapter 11 Uruk-Kai Attack

**Surprise I got this one done early, enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11 Uruk-kai Attack**

While Frodo got away, Aragorn and Marcus advanced towards these Orcs. However, they noticed the White Hand and that these Orcs were not affected by sunlight at all.

Aragorn and Marcus lifted their swords in a saluting position ready to face the enemy.

They then began to attack, the two men engaging them in a furious melee.

Meanwhile somewhere else in the forest Sam was frantically looking for Frodo, "MR. FRODO!" he called out. Then hearing the sound of fighting.

Back at Amon Hen Marcus and Aragorn engaged the enemy. Marcus blocked an Uruk blade and then thrusting his other into it's exposed stomach.

Aragorn meanwhile was forced up the ruined stairs.

"FIND THE HALFLING! YAAAGH! FIND THE HALFLING!" The Uruk leader ordering his troops.

Aragorn then jumped from the structure. "ELENDIL!" he cried. Landing on the Uruks. Suddenly Legolas and Gimli arrived to join the fray.

"Aragorn go!" cried Legolas shooting his arrows.

Legolas then stuck in arrows into an oncoming Uruks head. Then mounted it on his bow shooting another Uruk. Gimli threw and axe at an Uruk and taking down another with his big axe.

Marcus meanwhile cut off the head of an Uruk and then thrust his new Gladius in another. The blade shining blue the whole battle.

Frodo meanwhile was still being chased and then he found a tree to hide under. Just in time as Uruks passed right by him.

Nearby, Merry and Pippin were hiding in some bushes. They see Frodo and called out to him. "Frodo," Merry said in a whisper.

"Hide here quick!" gestured Pippin.

Frodo notices them but refuses to go hide with them.

"What's he doing?" wondered Pippin.

Frodo shakes his head at them.

"He's leaving," Merry figuring it out.

Pippin not happy about this. "No!" Pippin cried running out of the bush towards Frodo.

"Pippin," said Merry trying to stop his friend. Then they heard the sound of footsteps. Looking up the hill they saw more Uruk-Kai coming in their direction.

Merry then turned to Frodo, "run Frodo, go."

Merry then turned toward the Uruks and waved his arms. "Hey you, over here!" he cried.

"Hey!" cried Pippin.

"Over here!" cried Merry again.

"This way!" cried Pippin.

They began to run as the Uruks followed them. Frodo used this chance to escape.

"It's working!" cried Pippin.

"I know it's working, run!" replied Merry.

Sam who was still searching the forest for Frodo. "Mr. Frodo!" he cried. However, his call attracted unwanted attention as he heard footsteps coming towards him. Several Uruks were now coming towards him.

Sam drew his sword but was shaking.

FWOISH!

A bolt went through the head of one of the Uruks.

Sam looked behind him, his eyes brightened to see Decima.

Decima already loaded another bold fire again hitting another Uruk. "Run Sam! Find Frodo!" he ordered.

"Thank you Mr. Decima," said Sam as he began to run.

The Uruk angered at their dead comrades all started to converge on Decima. Decima quickly loaded another bolt and fired it. Then putting his crossbow aside and drew his sword.

At Amon Hen the rest of the Fellowship was occupied. Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn, and Marcus still fighting valiantly against the Uruks.

Gimli countered and Uruk with his axe parrying his sword and then bringing down his axe on his chest.

Aragorn stabbed and Uruk.

Legolas pulled out his twin knives and thrusted both of them in an Uruk stomach and chest.

Marcus blocked an Uruk blade and used his Gladius to thrust in its armpit.

The two Hobbits were running across and stone bridge but stopped seeing more Uruks coming towards them. Coming from front and back with nowhere to go. An Uruk with an axe coming at them.

Then out of seemingly nowhere Boromir arrived as he ran up o the Uruk grabbing the axe and killing it with it's own axe.

Merry Pippin drew their swords and also joined the fight.

Boromir drew a knige and throws it an Uruk.

Back at Amon Hen the warriors continued to battle. Legolas began shooting the Uruks one at a time.

Marcus cut an Uruk head off with his sword.

Aragorn was having some trouble with an Uruk as he was wrestling it. Legolas then shot it In the back killing it.

VRRRROOOOM!

The sound of the horn was heard. "The Horn of Gondor," said Legolas.

"Boromir," Aragorn running toward the sound.

"He needs aid," said Marcus getting right behind Aragorn.

Aragorn then engaged an Uruk that turned to engage him.

Marcus went to help Aragorn fight off more Uruks.

Meanwhile with Decima thrusted his blade into the last Uruk. Whipping away some sweat off his brow.

VRRRROOOM!

Hearing the horn, "Boromir!" as he quickly got his crossbow and loaded another bolt. Then ran towards the sound.

More Uruks went down into the forest where Boromir was. Boromir was ffighting many Uruk on his own. After flipping an Uruk over an killing it with his sword. He took his horn out once more.

VRRRROOOMMM! VROOOMMM!

"Run!" cried Boromir to the Hobbits.

Aragorn continued to fight like a mad man trying to reach Boromir.

Boromir continued the fight killing two more Uruks.

Merry and Pippin with a bestige of bravery went forward and drove their swords into a down Uruk-kai.

Yet the Uruks kept coming in great number and force.

Despite the odds, Boromir continued his valiant fight.

Merry and Pippin picked up some stones and threw them at the Uruks.

The Uruk leader then appeared with a cruel looking bow. He mounted and arrow and took aim at Boromir. Boromir did not even see the threat.

FWOISH!

It his Boromir in the chest.

Time almost seem to freeze as Merry and Pippin were in shock that Boromir was hit.

The Uruk leader growled in satisfaction of bringing pain.

Boromir despite his injury got up and continued to fight valiantly.

The Uruk leader then moved loser and mounted another arrow.

FWOISH!

Boromir was hit again as he collapsed trying to gasp for breath.

The Uruk leader roared in triumph.

Boromir on his knees looked up at Merry in Pippins shocked expressions. At that moment he felt he could do nothing to help them. Then he remembered the oath he took to protect them. He got up once more a roared his battle cry despite his grave condition. Killing even more Uruks. He was unwilling to surrender to this vile enemy as he killed more Uruks ready to fight to the last.

Then…

FWOISH!

Boromir was hit a third time and this time he slumped.

Merry and Pippin saddened and then angered at Boromir condition drew their swords in great courage and charge the Uruks. Instead however they were picked up and taken prisoner. They began to leave knowing their mission was done.

The Uruk leader then approached Boromir as he mounted another arrow ready to deliver the final blow.

Boromir was ready to accept his fate.

As the Uruk leader took aim.

Out of nowhere Aragorn jumped the Uruk pushing him the arrow shooting harmlessly.

The Uruk leader and Aragorn began to fight pressing each other's blades against the other. The leader got the upper hand pushing Aragorn into a tree. Then throwing a Isengard two-pronged shield at Aragorn pinning him by his neck. The leader was ready to finish him by cutting his head off, but Aragorn got loose and slipped below the shield dodging he fatal blow.

Aragorn pulls out his knife and stabs the Uruk in the leg. The Uruk pissed off in a roar picks Aragorn up and head butts and punches him to the ground.

The Uruk-kai pulls the knife out of his leg and licks the blood off. Then he throws it at Aragorn.

DING!

Aragorn manages to find his sword and deflects the knife. The Uruk then picks up a sword and both began to engage and in furry of sword swings. Then at the moment Aragorn then slices off the Uruks sword arm and stabbed it in the chest. The Uuk captain resilient then pulled the himself further into Aragorn's sword closer and closer snarling not paying any mind to the pain. This creature truly knew no fear.

Aragorn grimaced at this and then pulled his sword out and swing it slicing off the Uruks head killing it instantly.

"Aragorn!" said Marcus arriving to see Aragorn kill the Uruk.

Aragorn than ran to Boromir, "No," he said silently.

Marcus ran right behind him. "Oh no," seeing Boromir state.

Boromir was pale and bloodied with his back to a tree. Aragorn kneeled right next to him.

"They took the little ones," said Boromir panting.

"Hold still," instructed Aragorn.

Marcus then came and kneeled next to Aragorn.

"Frodo, where is Frodo?" asked Boromir.

After about a moment, "I let Frodo go."

"Then you did what I could not, I tried to take the ring from him," said Boromir in shame.

Aragorn was grimacing at the injuries, "The ring is beyond our reach now."

"Forgive me, I did not see it. I have failed you all," said Boromir said in regret.

"No Boromir, you have fought bravely and kept your honor," said Aragorn reassuring him.

Aragorn then tried to reach for the arrows. Marcus also began to try to take some of the arrows.

"Leave it, both of you" said Boromir, "it is over for me. The world of men will fall. And all will come to darkness and my city in ruin. I do not have the will or strength to live. But you both have the strength to live."

"I don't know what strength is in my blood," said Aragorn, "but I swear to you I will not let the white city fall, nor our people fail," said Aragorn solemnly.

"Boromir, you have my oath that when the time comes, I'll protect the white city in your place," said Marcus.

Boromir turned to Marcus and stuttered, "thank you Marcus, perhaps the time has come for Roma and Gondor to become united in friendship." Boromir then reached for his sword and Aragorn helped put it against his chest.

Legolas and Gimli came upon the scene with saddened looks.

Zeus was on a tree Screeching in sadness.

Decima arrived later, "Oh no Boromir," he said taking his leather cap off in respect.

"I would've followed you my broher, my captain, my king," said Boromir with his last breath. Then died.

Marcus stood up his eyes filled with tears in grief of the fallen warrior.

About a moment later Aragorn placed both hand on Boromir face gently. Saying a small lament, "be at peace Son of Gondor." He softly kissed Boromir in the forehead. Then stood up with grief in his eyes.

 **Roman camp…**

The camp was bustling with activity as soldiers were either healing, eating, getting the rest they could, and training.

However the Hobbits under Quadir were working the hardest. Some were practicing their archery and other were learning how to wield a sword with veteran legionaries as sparing partners.

Quadir was observing the development, the past few days have been tiring. Chasing the enemy almost all over Middle Roma.

"Quadir," said Publius walking up.

"Centurion," said Quadir standing at attention.

"I have to admit," looking at the Hobbits. "They seem to be improving, but they need better blades then those daggers."

"I agree, I've asked the Legate to order custom blades for them. Until they arrive they will stay at archers," said Quadir.

"Centurion if I may ask, what was your experience in the east?" asked Quadir.

"Hmm, I was asked to go to Dale to help train their soldiers. Me and some officers left to do this mission. We were being paid well so it was no complaints. However we fought against your kin, some of my friends did not make it," said Publius.

"I see, you hatred is understood," said Quadir.

"I believe you and I can become friends, someday. Carry on Auxiliary," said Publius leaving.

(Felix's Tent)

Felix was looking over a map a bit frustrated. "Cassius, tell me what you see," said Felix.

"Then enemy seems to divide themselves up like small armies that operate independently, they are never too far from another support one another," said Cassius.

"If we had the same amount of troops we could do the same, if I attack on the others will respond. I must find a way to draw them to a decisive battle," said Felix.

"Emperor they are moving towards the River Fort they will be forced to fight," said Romulus.

"We will catch them Emperor," said Prefect Livy.

"This has been a game of cat and mouse, yet I do not see who is the cat or the mouse," said Felix.

"The enemy objective is to cut off Neopolis completely, we know that much," said Albina.

"Sir!" said Fabius walking in with a piece of old paper.

"What is it Fabius," as Felix took the paper. "Where did you find this?"

"I was scouting with my men and found an enemy camp. It was empty, it was buried under some ash," said Fabius.

"It seems the enemy does not intend to take the River Fort, Fabius ride hard to Fort and tell Legio IV to move out," ordered Felix.

"Yes sir," said Fabius preparing to leave immediately as Felix was writing am order. Once he finished he handed it to Fabius and he ran out of the tent to his horse.

"As for the rest of us, prepare to move out!" he ordered.

"Yes sir!" they all replied in unison.

The Legates and Prefects got out of Felix's tent, "Prepare to move out!"

"Move out!"

"We're breaking camp!"

They shouted the orders. The men in the camp began to scramble wishing they could have more rest. However they were almost used to it by now and had no room to complain. They packed theirs tents, put out fires, and packed the equipment.

Quadir seeing Cassius ran up to him, "Sir my men are packing as we speak, but what is the word?" he asked.

"We may have found something that may get us into a decisive engagement," answered Cassius.

"I see, I'll tell my men to double their efforts sir," said Quadir running back to his men.

"Load your quivers full, have your armor on!" barked Quadir.

 **River Anduin…**

Frodo was standing alone on the grey shores of the river. With the rings the palm of his hand he stared in the distance with a sad look in his eyes. The rings has brought nothing but trouble. Gandalf was gone, Boromir had betrayed him. He felt like he could no longer count on the Fellowship.

Remember what Galadriel said of being a ring bearer was to be alone.

In the nearby forest Sam was looking for Frodo. "Frodo!"

Sam not giving up continued to search for his friend.

Frodo stood alone weeping in silence. He looked at the cursed gold ring in his hand still remembering the trouble it caused. Remembering Gandalf in Moria. 'I wish the ring had never come to me. I wish none of this had happened."

Then the words of Gandalf echoed. "So do all who live to see such times, but that is not for them to decide. All you have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to you."

The words of Gandalf began to heal Frodo. Frodo always believed in his words. This alone was enough to make him close the ring in his palm and gave him the courage to move forward with the quest. Though still full of fear, the noble Hobbit grabbed a boat and pushed it into the water and started paddling.

Later Sam emerged from the woods and saw Frodo paddling away immediately. "Frodo no!" he cried. "Frodo! Mr. Frodo!"

"No Sam," replied Frodo in silence.

Sam was not giving up as he started to follow Frodo into the river.

Frodo looked back to see Sam trying to cross the river, "go back Sam!" he ordered. "I'm going to Mordor alone."

"Of course you are, and I'm coming with you!" said Sam determined to go with Frodo despite going into deeper water.

Frodo could not believe this was happening. Then he remembered that Sam could no swim. "Sam you can't swim!" he cried. "Sam."

Despite Frodo warning, Sam pushed on towards Frodo. He then began to struggle and then sank beneath the water.

"Sam!" Frodo called out then began to paddle his boat around towards Sam.

Sam was underwater and was beginning to drown. His hand was trying to reach. Then Frodo reached for Sam grabbing his hand. Sam then grasped it.

Frodo then pulled Sam out of the water. Then he pulled him into the boat as Sam was coughing up water.

"I made a promise Mr. Frodo, a promise, don't you leave him Samwise Gamgee, and I don't mean to, I don't mean to," said Sam solemnly.

"Oh Sam," said Frodo the Hobbits hugged one another.

After about a moment, "Come on," said Frodo as both Hobbits grabbed paddles and began to paddle towards the eastern shore.

 **Grey Flood…**

The Black Serpent and his army were moving along the Grey Flood as they were getting closer to their crossing. The sky was darker, it was Midday. Felix army was close behind him, as much as he would like to crush the Emperor. He had his mission to cut off Neopolis completely. Once he cross the River he would leave a strong Force to stop Felix. Then use 10,000 to seal off the city.

A mix of mostly Haradrim and Corsairs made up most of his army, but he also had some Easterlings amongst his ranks, including 700 Cataphracts.

As they got their destination. A sight on what he saw on the other side of the river shocked and annoyed him. He saw a full Roman army, though smaller in size were ready to oppose him and were already in battle formation. He could not utilize his huge advantage in numbers on a crossing.

Meanwhile on the other side, Legatus Servile Marius of Legio IV was observing the massive army. His army was about 5,200. He left about 500 men back to hold the Riverfort. He had about nine cohorts, 400 militia men, and about 1,100 cavalry.

"Sir what do we do now?" asked Prefect.

"We wait, and if they cross we will oppose it. Once Felix arrives all I can hope to do is apply pressure when we cross and he engages the enemy," said Marius to his second. "I want scouts to go down the river, keep an eye on enemy movement," he ordered.

"Yes sir," said the Prefect turning his horse around.

On the other side the Black Serpent had come to a decision on what to do.

 **Western Shore, River Anduin…**

Aragorn and his friends finished burying Boromir placing his body in a boat with his sword, shield, and cloven horn and letting it flow down river over the falls of Rauros

Aragorn put on Boromir's vambraces to honor his fallen comrade. He was flanked by Marcus with Zeus on his shoulder. Decima and Gimli stood together as they watched the boat go over the falls.

Legolas was then hurrying to get a boat in the water. "Hurry!" he cried. "Frodo and Sam have reached the Eastern Shore!"

"He's right let's get moving," said Decima agreeing with the elf.

However Aragorn did not move a muscle as all his companions looked at him. He looked at the woods across the river seeing Frodo and Sam leaving wishing them luck.

"You mean not to follow them?" wondered Legolas.

"Frodo's fate is now longer in our hands," answered Aragorn.

"Then it has all been in vain, the Fellowship has failed," said Gimli.

"So what do we do now Aragorn?" asked Decima.

Everyone then circled around Aragorn as he put his hand on Legolas and Gimli's shoulders. "Not if we hold true to each other," said Aragorn.

Gimli put his hand on Aragorn's arm returning his gesture of comradeship.

"We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death," declared Aragorn.

"I agree, hate to abandon them," said Marcus then thinking of Frodo and Sam. Then he held his arm out as Zeus perches on it off his shoulder. "Zeus can you keep an eye on Frodo and Sam."

Zeus responded with a squeak and then flew off across the river after Frodo and Sam.

Aragorn put an arm on Marcus's shoulder then walked away. "Leave all that can be spared behind," he said sheathing his dagger. "We travel light, let's hunt some Orc."

Aragorn than began to run. Marcus not wanting to be left behind followed after him.

Legolas and Gimli looked at one another and grinned. "YES!" cried Gimli as he and Legolas went along.

"I'm not staying behind," said Decima running after them.

Meanwhile Sam and Frodo made their way to the razor-sharp hills of Emyn Muli. A dark sky laid before them as they saw Mordor in the distance.

"Mordor," began Frodo. "I hope the others find a safer road."

"Strider will look after them," said Sam.

"I don't suppose we'll ever see them again," said Frodo.

SCREECH!

The sound startled both the Hobbits as Zeus came landing on Sam's shoulder.

"Zeus," said Frodo giving him a small pet on the head.

Sam grinned, "We may yet Mr. Frodo, we may," said Sam.

"Sam, Zeus, I'm glad your with me," said Frodo both Hobbits smiling.

Frodo then went along followed by Sam into a long and dangerous road to Mordor.

 **Grey Flood…**

Felix at the head of his army was marching with the Grey Flood on his right. He knew he could catch the enemy. However how to beat them was still in his ever thought and dream. He has been able to sleep well these past months.

Neopolis is besieged, while he knows Brutus can hold he needed to much bigger force to relieve the city that was near surrounded by close to 80,000. On top of that more enemies were landing on Roman shores. However the North Gate and bridge across the Grey Flood still kept a supply line and he had to keep it opened.

Then in the North Sancus and his order were fighting off raids from mostly Wildmen and Orcs from the Misty Mountains. What was most disturbing were the forces of Angmar were rising again.

In the very South, an army of Corsair and Orcs were ravaging the country there. He was aware of the Governor Attis Florum was leading his own army, but knew the man was a glory seeking fool. He only could hope that he'd listen to his order not to engage. He would have to send a proper commander their soon.

To make matters worse Rohan has abandoned Roma in their time of need. He felt betrayed by Theoden but was hoping the spy would tell what is going on in the court of Rohan.

Then there was Isengard who could strike at Roma at any moment.

Then of course there was the Senate, while they've been helpful of late and have rallied most of them behind them. He still felt the need to keep and eye on them.

All this was beginning to pressure the new Emperor, he originally thought that it would be like leading an army. However he quickly found out it was more complex than that. Everyone was looking at him now to lead them in these hard times.

Despite all these hardships he made a promise to the late Emperor and he would make sure he was not ashamed. There was still hope that Roma would survive this crisis, more Legions were being raised. At soon as he could assemble the biggest force ever commanded by Roma in Middle-Earth. Then there was Marcus who was on a quest to destroy the very object of the enemy. He could only hope that he was alive, in his heart he knew his son was alive.

Felix continued along the great river with his officers at his side. Then a rider came racing towards him. He put his hand up to tell the column to halt.

"Halt!" ordered Cassius to the column. The entire army came to a stop.

"What is it?" asked Felix.

"Sir the enemy will be upon us soon," said the scout.

Felix then looked up and saw huge flocks of birds flying in the air. He then examined the terrain. The river could be used to guard his right flank. However the terrain was mostly plain with small hills. The enemy had a lot of Calvary and the horse archers.

"Fall back," ordered Felix. The entire army as the very rear of the column became the front. "Cassius I am leaving you here in the rearguard," said Felix as he rode away. He knew that he had to find better terrain against the Calvary if he was to win this battle.

The fate of Roma could be decided in this battle. Despite the odds Felix was determined to fight and win this battle.

* * *

 **Felix's Force**

 **13,400 Legionaries**

 **3,000 Archers**

 **800 Auxiliary Infantry**

 **500 Slingers and Skirmishers**

 **2,100 Miltia**

 **1,920 Calvary**

 **1,000 Praetorian Guard**

 **1,450 Praetorian Calvary**

 **Total 25,070**

 **Black Serpent's Force**

 **1,450 Horse Archers**

 **9,070 Calvary, including Wargs**

 **2** **,000 Black Serpent Calvary**

 **7,000 Archers and Skirmishers**

 **3,000 Orc Archers**

 **4,000 Orcs**

 **9,000 Corsairs and Haradrium Infantry**

 **Total 35,520**

 **Will be working on the battle in the next chapter. Looking forward to all reviews and pms.**


	13. Chapter 12 Battle of Grey Flood

**Here it is, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12 Battle of Grey Flood**

 **Grey Flood…**

It was about 11 am by the Grey Flood, two armies were getting ready to face one another that would help determine the fate of Roma. On one side the Roman army lead by Emperor Felix. On the other a Chieftain of the Haradrim known as the Black Serpent a servant of Mordor.

Felix had Legio IX on the right, the flank protected by the river.

Legio I filled the center.

On the left Legio X whose flank was protected by the whole Roman Calvary and beyond their flank was a large tall wheat field with hidden support troops, also Auxiliary spearmen.

Praetorian Calvary and Cohorts were behind Legio I as reserves ready to support either wing.

In the front of the Roman army were archers, Velites, and Slingers with scorpion artillery. The battlefield itself was mostly flat with rolling hills. Felix was hoping to find a better battlefield to nullify the enemy cavalry advantage, but with the enemy so close he had only one night to prepare for battle.

On the other side The Black Serpent was making final preparations to defeat Felix. On his left was made up of Corsair and Haradrim Infantry whose main job was to tie down the IX Legion.

In his center was mostly composed of Orcs and in front of him was the heavy Cataphract of the East. Their task was to launch a charge and break holes in the I Legion and the Orcs would then move in and overwhelm the center. Cause it to collapse and separate Legio IX and X.

His right was composed of his elite Guard and the rest of his infantry with all rest of his Calvary on the flank. Route then Roman Calvary and roll up the right flank and keep the Legionaries of Legio X tied down with his infantry until his Calvary can roll up the flank. The Serpent himself would lead this attack on the Roman left. Archers and Skirmishers were lined across the front. Before all this, the Serpent had something up his sleeve.

Felix was positioned in the Centurion right behind Legio I making a small hill his observation post. He looked carefully at the enemy line, the numbers shook him a bit. However he also had some plans up his sleeve.

"Are all preparation ready?" asked Felix to the Prefect Casca.

"Yes sir," said the Prefect.

"Excellent," said Felix.

"My lord?" asked Tiberius. "What does the enemy plan?"

"I suspect they will attempt to overwhelm my left and then smash my center with the Cataphracts and then overwhelm it with the Orcs," said Felix. "It seems luck is one my side today, the plans I have in place are our best chance".

"Sir!" said the Prefect Casca as he pointed. "Look!"

Felix looked at the enemy as several people began to line up in front of them on their knees. Felix gasped at the site, they were Romans Citizens in the thousands women, old men, and children.

"Are all the prisoners gathered?" asked the Serpent.

"Yes master," said his subordinate.

"Kill them," he ordered.

At one Orcs and wicked men began to slit the throat of the prisoners.

The Romans on the other side watched in horror at what they were witnessing. In the center a single Legionary broke ranks and attempted to run towards the enemy. "NOOOOO!" he cried.

A Centurion and a Decanus dropped their shields and ran after the soldier managing to catch him as they dragged him back into the ranks. "Get him to the rear!" ordered the Centurion.

"NOOO, MY WIFE!" cried the soldiers as his comrades were forcing him to the rear.

Tulio and Vitus were on the Roman right and saw what happened. "Poor lad," said Tulio.

"I believe that was his wife that just died," said Vitus.

However the Serpent was not done yet, he spared all the children. "Release the children tell them they can run," ordered the Serpent.

Along the front hundreds of children were being released and told by their captors to run. The children began to run from the enemy.

Felix was watching in disbelief was Mordor really releasing prisoners. "Sir shall we move to rescue the children?" asked the Prefect.

"No, he is only trying to bait us out of position," said Felix. "I know it's hard."

"FIRE!" ordered the Serpent.

Hails of Arrows then came running down on the fleeing children cutting many of them down.

Felix could only watch in horror, his fist clenching in anger.

"FIRE!"

Another Hail of arrows showered cutting even more of them.

Some of the Legionaries or even some Centurions could not bring themselves to watch.

"FIRE!"

More of them became cutdown at the cruel sport of the enemy. Out of the hundreds of children that left only 21 one made it safely to Roman lines.

"The Wargs must be starving," said the Serpent. The Orc Chieftain with him laughed cruelly.

Wargs then moved up to feast on the flesh of the prisoners.

The Roman meanwhile were horrified and now demoralized.

Felix could see the look of fear in the eyes of his men. Before Felix could act.

"Firme nunc me spondee." Felix heard it, but it was feint at first.

"Fidelis tibi maneo." Felix and his officer began to search for who was singing at a time like this.

"Bella priorum cara patria." Then Felix noticed the small singing was coming from a young Legionnaire not far from him. A few more soldiers around him began to join him.

"Nunc et semper florens Gloria," sang the small group of soldiers.

'That's it,' thought Felix. "SING!" he ordered. "SING! SING!"

"Pulchras terrae patriae!" sang more troops and even Centurions began to join in.

"SING! SING!" the order was now ringing through the ranks.

"Fortes terrae pro homines!" sang the army as more were beginning to join in song.

"Romae noster aeterne!" at this point the entire army was now singing including Felix himself and the Praetorian Guard.

"Vis cavire domum navium!" they continued the song as even the Auxiliaries did their best to follow in the song including the Hobbits.

"Frusta ipsa impetur, Sunt sine spe!" the song now was echoing the entire battlefield. The enemy now clearly heard it.

The Serpent plan to demoralize the Roman army into fear was now backfiring. "Domus duces portula, Fraudi ob sat!"

"Tubae militaris vox, Legiones proact mox!" the song was echoing through the entire battlefield as if they wanted all of Roma to hear.

"Et in tota patria, Cantus victoriae resonat!"

"Et in tota patria, Cantus nostrae resonat!"

"Tempus est in gaudium. Superbiae Roma aeterna!" they finished.

Felix then quickly rode to the front. "Men of Rome!" spoke Felix getting their attention. "Today is a good day to die! Against a monstrous foe!" He began to ride along the front line. "I know some of you lost a wife, a child, a father, or a friend, but this is why you are here this day!

"CHEER!"

"So as to prevent more tragedies like you saw today! This is why you fight!" To defeat this vile invasion! They do not face civilians, this day they face Rome and her Legions!"

"CHEER!"

"Let them know, that Rome will not bend to such barbarism and butchery!" continued Felix with fanaticism and vigor.

"CHEER!" soldiers across the ranks louder than before.

"Now men!" said Felix drawing his sword high. "Will you stand with me!"

"YEAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" sword were being drawn from scabbards and waved in the air.

The Serpent was not happy that his intimidation did no work, but still. "Forward March remember the plan," he ordered as the entire enemy began to march. The Serpent himself rode to the right to lead the massive Calvary force.

Felix at this point went behind the Roman ranks. His three Legates with him. "You all know what to do, make Roma proud," ordered Felix.

"Yes sir!" they all replied riding away to their positions.

"Load!" ordered an officer. The Roman artillerymen began to load the Scorpios.

The Velites up front began to run ahead to skirmish with the enemy.

On the other side the Haradrium skirmisher also began to run ahead of their army. The Enemy continued to advance relentlessly towards the Roman lines.

Meanwhile Tulio and Vitus on the Roman right saw the massive force coming at them. "Tulio, if I do not make it, please tell my wife I loved her," said Vitus.

"You can tell her yourself, I for one do not intend to die yet, just remember your training," said Tulio.

They looked around and saw a few men in their cohort a bit nervous. "Steady men," said Centurion.

In the middle of the battlefield both skirmishers began to hurl their javelins at one another.

Some impacting the small shield, other found their mark. The fight between them fierce.

Eventually, Skirmishers from both sides began to retreat behind their lines.

"Fire!" ordered the artillery officers. The Scorpios began to open fire. The one's on the Roman Left especially focused their fire on the huge amount of Calvary. Felling many enemy but there was still too many as they were still marching towards them.

Then the Enemy stopped and their archers began to load their bows. The Roman Archers and Slingers also prepared to fire a volley.

"FIRE!"

"LOOSE!"

Both sides launched a volley at one another. "TESTUDO!" Roman got into the tortoise to protect themselves from missile fire. Both sides raining missiles at one another.

"UGH!"

"AH!"

Many combatants fell on both sides on the ground dead or dying. Despite the casualties they kept firing.

"FIRE!"

"LOOSE!"

"FIRE!"

The enemy archers then withdrew behind their lines. The enemy infantry and Calvary began to march again.

In the center the Legionaries braced themselves as they faced Easterling Cataphracts. These furious horsemen of the east armor was thick also their armored steeds. "Steady men!" said the Centurions calmly wanting to maintain discipline.

"FIRE!"

"LOOSE!"

The archers and artillery fired upon the Cataphracts managing to fell some but not enough to break them.

On the Roman left the enemy horse archers began to ride swiftly commencing with hit and run tactics on the Roman Legionaries. The archers firing back as both were felling one another.

Neither side was backing down. As the enemy infantry came closer, the Roman Archers and Artillerymen began to fallback behind the line.

Felix was still observing developments as the enemy was doing what he thought they would do. "Guess luck is on our side this day," said Felix.

Then on the enemy left the Corsair infantry began to charge towards Legio IX, the Roman Right.

The Legionaries pulled out their pila and launched a volley felling many of them. "FIRE!" The pulled out their 2nd pila and threw once more. "FIRE!" More were felled. However the Corsairs the survived pushed on and pulled out their fire bombs and hurled them at the Roman ranks.

BOOM!

"AHHHH!" the screams of Legionaries filled the air as some of them were set on fire. "Reform!"

"Don't panic!" cried the Centurions on the front line.

The Corsairs then crashed into the weakened line cutting down many Romans., followed by their Haradrim. Slashing with their Cutlasses and Scimitars. Also bringing axes to the fight hacking away at the Roman armor.

Tulio and Vitus were in the thick of it. Enemies coming at their sides, thrusting in their stomachs and chests. Still despite the carnage they began the 1st line cohorts began to reform.

"Prepare the 2nd line cohorts to steady the front," ordered Cassius.

"Yes sir," said the Prefect.

On the Roman left Haradrium infantry clashed with the Roman right after the unleashed their pila. Then from behind them their elite black serpent guard charged right behind them. Armed with heavier scimitar, maces, and axes.

Beyond their left the enemy horses went forward to hares the Roman Calvary. "Part now!" said Fabius. The Roman Calvary instead of trying to charge the horse archers they split into two direction like a wave. Revealing a hidden units of one cohort with a line of Auxiliary Spearmen. In front of them lines the Hobbit Archers. Behind the infantry were more archers. Two Scorpio artillery pieces also supported the volley.

"LOOSE!"

"FIRE!"

The hail of fire hit the horse archers felling many of them. Many attempted to return fire but had little effect. To make matters worse, Fabius wing managed to reform and wheel around and attack the horse archers flank before they could run. Fabius thrusting his lance into a horse archer.

The horse archers drew their swords trying to defend themselves. The Auxiliary Spearmen then charged to support their Calvary.

In the Roman Center the ground began to shake as the heavy cataphracts began to charge. A Centurion named Janus in overall command of the first line. "Steady men," he ordered trying to calm his men.

"Wait," he said holding his hand up.

The Cataphracts were getting closer. Legionaries were shaking at the sight of them.

"Wait." said Janus calmly as the Cataphracts were getting very close and fast.

As the Cataphracts go very close and were only seconds from impact, ready to smash the Romans like if they were tanks.

"NOW!" ordered Jancus as the first line dropped their shield and picked up on the ground long sharpened wooden stakes presenting them upward. They were large and long require about three or four men to lift them.

The Cataphracts could not stop in time as they crashed into a wall of sharpened stakes. The horses impaled themselves on the stake. The riders being tossed from their saddle.

Back on the Roman Right Felix rode in to observe developments. "Cassius, situation?" demanded Felix.

"Sir, our lines are holding, I've sent the 2nd line to steady the 1st," said Cassius.

"Good, when the time comes, Legatus Albina will support the counter attack," said Felix.

"Yes sir," said Cassius. "Keep fighting men!"

Felix rode away and kept observing any development and checking ever part of his army. "HOLD THE LINE! STAND FIRM!" said Felix urging his men on.

Back on the Roman left with the Roman Calvary. The Black Serpent and his elite Calvary and the rest descended up them about 9,000 strong.

Fabius with no choice charged with his smaller force both forces clashing. The infantry that supported Fabius also joined the melee with their spears and sword.

Quadir leading his Easterling Auxiliaries, a cohort, some spearmen, militia, and Velites were hiding in the Wheat-field. However seeing the massive attack of Calvary he was hoping to ambush them but now he had no choice. "Come on!" he ordered.

The Cohort formed up line with the Spearmen next to them. The Velites rushes out and hurled their javelins felling some of the horsemen.

Quadir drawing his bow with his brethren. "Fire!" a they fired a volley. The cohort with pila in hand charged and hurled their javelins and joined the fray. The Easterling Auxiliaries continued to fire at will.

Legatus Romulus meanwhile was doing his best to hold the left. His 1st line of infantry was beginning to collapse from the Elite heavy infantry of the serpent. He ordered the 2nd line to reinforce. He kept an eye on the Calvary battle beyond his flank.

Despite Quadir charge and the Legionaries supporting the Calvary using their Pila as spears. They enemy numbers were relentless. The Hobbits also joined in the melee drawing swords. Their small size gave them a slight edge going under the horses and cutting their legs.

Some of the infantry pulling the riders off their horse.

Then to Romulus's horror he saw 2,000 Wargs coming on his exposed flank attack his infantry on the side. The bloodthirsty riders pounced on the Legionaries eating and killing many of them.

"Prefect Livy, get the Emperor, we need reinforcements!" ordered Romulus.

"Yes sir!" said Livy riding away in haste.

"Centurion!" called Romulus.

"Sir!" reported the lead Centurion of the third line.

"We'll moving out to reinforce the line, I'll lead the advance" ordered Romulus. "I'll take two cohorts to aid the flank, take the rest to reinforce the front!"

"Yes sir!" replied the Centurion.

Romulus rode to the front of his two cohorts of his third line, "FORWARD!" he ordered as they began an all-out advance to reinforce their comrades being lead personally by the Legate.

With Cassius on the Roman right they began to get the upper hand. "Keep fighting!" yelled Tulio inspiring his comrades stabbing anther Corsair in the stomach.

"We got them men," said Vitus also inspiring his fellow Legionaries.

FWOISH!

"AHHHHH!" Vitus was struck in his left eye by an enemy arrow.

"Vitus!" yelled Tulio concerned. Then stabbed a Haradrim trying to take advantage of his weakness.

The Legionaries behind Vitus then began to pull him to the rear and take his place. "Get him to the rear!" ordered Publius the Centurion.

"Publius then blew his whistle to rotate the line as he made his way to the rear with the other front line men. The row behind them now becoming the front line.

"We're getting the better of them," said the Prefect.

"Then it is time, forward!" ordered Cassius waving his sword in an all-out advance. The Roman right was making headway against the enemy left.

Back in the Center the Roman were holding the line with ease despite the ferial and furiousness of the Orcs, they were unable to break the Roman formations.

Felix who was directly behind Legio I with Albina. "Will getting the best of them sir," said Albina.

"I can see that, Albina deliver the killing blow," ordered Felix.

"Yes sir, I'll deploy the 2nd and 3rd line in wedge formation," said Albina.

"Proceed Legate," said Felix.

"Emperor!" yelled Livy getting his attention riding up to him reining in his horse. "The left's in trouble!"

Felix from his position looked in some horror but kept his composure. "Tiberius!" he called.

"Yes sir," he replied.

"Tell the Praetorian Guard it's time" ordered Felix.

"Yes sir," said Tiberius turning to the Praetorian behind him. "PRAETORIAN!" calling them.

"Tiberius take the Calvary and support Fabius, I'll take the cohorts and support Romulus," said Felix.

"Understood, WITH ME!" ordered Tiberius to the Praetorian Calvary as they rode out.

"Forward men!" said Felix as they doubled time to the Roman left.

"Form Wedge!" ordered Albina.

The 2nd and 3rd line provided to array themselves in a series of triangles. The 1st line pulling back orderly through their own comrades. Impacting the Orcs forcing them into the corners of the formations ad they kept advancing steadily. Any Orcs that was on the ground below them were trampled.

On the Roman left The elite Black Serpent Guard were relentless in their attack Smashing Roman Helmet with their maces. Slashing and hacking with their Scimitars and axes. Legate Romulus lost his horse and was on the ground with his men. Finding a scutum shield and was doing what he could, slewing many.

Fabius and Quadir with their outnumbered band, but they would soon fall to the overwhelming numbers. The Black Serpent himself was slewing any who came across him.

The situation was getting worse, then as Romulus was about to order a retreat to save what was left of his legion.

VROOOOMMMMM!

The sound of a horn could be heard. Romulus looked to see Felix himself in his red cowl and sword out. With the Praetorian Cohorts arriving in force. The Legionaries watch as the men in black and purple cowls advanced with their Emperor. Their spirits and moral revived at the sight as they pushed on our of both fear and inspiration.

"PUSH FORWARD!"

With Fabius on the far left still struggling with the great numbers of enemy Calvary.

VROOOOOOOM!

Tiberius and the Praetorian Calvary arrived to their aid. They charged right into the fray beginning to stabilize the situation.

Meanwhile in the Center the Roman Wedge was taking chunk out of the Orcs and they began to route on mass. "CHARGE!" ordered multiple Centurions as they broke formation to give chase.

Then a Centurion named Jericho was aware of the Roman left struggling. So while the rest of Legio I chased the Orcs. He gathered his and three other cohorts into another charge into the enemy on the left.

Legio IX at this moment was beginning to send the enemy into a route as well.

Back on the Roman left the elite Serpent guard exhausted from fighting were getting cut to pieces by the fresh Praetorian Guard.

Felix upon his horse was slashing away slewing enemies personally.

On the way left. The Praetorian Calvary arrival was turning the tide slowly. The serpent after slashing a Roman in the throat spotted Tiberius. Tiberius then spotted the Black Serpent, both had stare down wiht the chaos of battle around them. Then both galloped at one another. Both with their swords high then made a decisive swing, but their blades collided instead.

The Serpent then looked around and saw that his entire army was in retreat. He began to realize the rest of this fighting was meaningless. "RETREAT!" he ordered. His remaining riders began to retreat from the battlefield.

The entire enemy army was now in full flight. Many of the enemy infantry were being chased and cut down.

Felix seeing the enemy army retreat observed. Eventually the Romans could no longer pursue due to exhaustion. With the racing of his sword in the air.

"CHEER!"

The soldiers then began to chant. "FELIX! FELIX! FELIX!"

However the cheers began to die down as they looked at the ground and the Somber look on Felix's face. While they won the battle and the ground littered with enemy dead, a mix of black and red blood. Many good Romans also lost their lives.

Felix saw a single soldier alone staring at the ground and rode to him, "Soldier, where is your cohort?"

"My lord, I have no cohort," he replied sadly.

"Oh I see, my condolences," said Felix riding away.

Pretty soon most of the officers gather around Felix. "Get me a casualty report, gather our dead and wounded," ordered Felix. "Then we return to Roma."

"Yes sir," they all replied.

A somber look was one Felix face looking upon the dead. While he won a victory, the cost was in great blood.

Quadir was looking around, dead horses and bodies around him. He looked down at one of his brethren on the ground on his back his throat opened. His eyes were opened. Qudir knelt down to shut his eyes. Across the battlefield the Romans looked around checking to make sure the enemy dead were dead and also searching for comrades who survived.

 **Legio IX**

 **1,100 KIA**

 **2,700 WIA**

 **Legio I**

 **550 KIA**

 **1,000 WIA**

 **Legio X**

 **2,620 KIA**

 **2,000 WIA**

 **Others**

 **1,510 KIA**

 **1,000 WIA**

 **Roma…**

After the victory against the enemy, few days later, carts full of bodies were being transported to the capital. All of them wrapped in cloth. Felix was at the head of the column with his staff. As they reached the gates of Roma. Felix's army had returned. Before they entered, Felix ordered the column to halt.

"Sir why do we stop?" asked Albina.

"I wish for the heroes of Roma to enter first," said Felix referring to the ones who did not make it. "Be sure their bodies are returned to their families."

"Yes sir," said Albina.

With that the carts full of the heroes of Roma entered the city first, citizens lined across the street seeing the carts, some began to shed tears of both joy and sadness.

Later that afternoon, Felix went out into the grand forum to stand before the people of Rome. The Senate, Praetorians, and high ranking officers stood behind him.

"Friends, Romans, countrymen, I am Vibius Felix. Today I want to remember the men who gave their blood for Rome. The victory was because of them and their service. Their sacrifice will not be in vain. The war is not yet over. This is only the first of many victories to come! People of Rome! I ask you? Are you with me!?" he asked with vigor.

"CHEER!" The people of Rome cheers loudly waving their arms in the air.

"For that I order two days celebration!" said Felix getting even more cheers. "ROMA in AETERUM! He finished.

Then they began to chant his name. "FELIX! FELIX! FELIX!"

 **Imperial Palace…**

Celebrations were being planned at the palace for many high ranking officers and officials, but before Felix's victory celebration he had business of the war to attend too.

Felix walked in in the middle of the room was a large map of Roma on a table with pieces and chairs around it. Felix then took his seat. A servant came to fill the mugs with water. "Gentlemen, let this meeting commence. "I'd like to begin with some congratulations, Cassius, Albia, and Romulus, you all commanded gallantly in at the Grey Flood," praised Felix.

"Thank you Emperor," said Albina speaking for all of them.

"Now on to business, Senator Quintus how goes raising more Legions?" asked Felix.

Quintus pulled out a scroll to begin, "My Emperor you'll be pleased to hear that here in Roma four more Legions are ready. Grand Master Sancus has also raised two more Legions and his Order has increased in size by 4,000. More are being raised as we speak." Quintus began placing pieces on the map representing more Legions.

"Excellent work Quintus," said Felix.

"What about the artillery pieces?" asked Cassius.

"Ah yes, we got hundreds being made. Including some new anti-troll Ballista's ," said Quintus.

"Good work," said Cassius.

"Gentlemen, I now wish to bring attention to my order's latest scouting report," said Sancus. He moved to point to Dunland. "Scouts report that the Wildmen are gathering a large force."

"How many?" asked Albina.

"Some thousands, it seems they've allied themselves with that treacherous wizard Saurman," said Sancus.

"What of the forces of Isengard?" asked Romulus.

"They are marshaling an army of strange creatures that can move in sunlight," reported Sancus.

"How is that possible?" asked Marius of Legio IV.

"It should be no surprise, we are dealing with a wizard," said Albina.

"Do they intend to strike Roma?" asked Felix.

"Not sure," said Sancus.

"What of Angmar?" asked Cassius.

"My advanced scouts have yet to report," said Sancus.

"Then I want you to prepare to defend our border in the Northwest Sancus," ordered Felix. "I shall not approve of any outward campaign as of yet."

"Yes Emperor," said Sancus.

"To other business," said Marius. "Neopolis has gone through two more assaults, so far they will hold, but we must look towards another front. An army lead by a man named Muthag has gone south ravaging our country there," reported Marius.

"Isn't Florum contesting this man?" asked Cassius.

At this moment the doors flung opened. "URGENT NEWS!" A messenger rushed in and walked over to Felix giving him a scroll.

Felix unrolled the scroll and began to read. Then slammed a fist on the table. "THAT RECKLESS FOOL! Not only has he lost the battle but a quarter and a half of his troops!"

For about a moment the officers let the Emperor simmer down before speaking. "My emperor," began Tiberius. "They await your order."

Felix was looking at the map carefully. The Serpent could return with another army and strike Rome, then there was the South. Felix was contemplating his next move. "Albina," he called.

"Sir," said Albina.

"I am making you a general," decreed Felix.

"I am honored Emperor, but why promote me?" asked Albina curiously.

"Hasn't he doubted our forces in the past?" asked Cassius.

"Yes, but he also never doubts enemy capability unlike Florum," said Felix. "You are ready and tomorrow morning you are to leave with Legio I and newly formed Legio XIV and contest this Muthag in the South. Gather Florum's lost Legions and command Legio VII and our dwarven allies to victory," ordered Felix.

"I will not fail you Emperor," swore Albina.

"Good," said Felix. "Legatus Marius."

"Sir," said Marius.

"Take your men out of the Riverfort and reinforce Neopolis," he ordered. "Romulus you and Legio X shall garrison the River Fort and replenish your forces there. As for my forces I shall continue to build up strength to drive this enemy from our lands," said Felix.

"Sir!"

"This meeting for now is adjourned, I shall see you men at tonight's festivities," said Felix

All the men got up and began to leave the Room. As Felix was getting ready to leave. "Emperor," called Tiberius.

"Yes Tiberius?" wondered Felix.

"Someone of importance wishes to see you at once," said Tiberius as a man walked into the room.

"I see and who are you?" asked Felix taking his seat as it was only him and they two men in the room now.

"Emperor Felix, it is an honor to meet you, I am Ocelluis Abnus," he introduced himself. "I am leader of the Cohor Speclatorium."

"So you are the leader of the famed Specaltorium, what brings you here now?" asked Felix.

"I was behind the scenes setting up intelligence for you and carried out your order to unlock the vault," said Abnus. He then pulled out a box containing documents and placed them in front of Felix.

Felix then opened the box and began to read the documents. "This is…"

"Yes Emperor a weapon that can terrify an enemy and give us naval supremacy. It came during the second migration of our people, while it was small, one group brought this secret to us. The Emperor at the time deemed it too dangerous and had it locked away," explained Abnus. "We call it Greek Fire."

"I see, get this to Legatus Marius in a box and get this to Brutus and Catlus. Neopolis has what they need to make it," ordered Felix.

"It will be done Emperor," said Abnus.

"I have another question, what is going on in Rohan?" asked Felix.

"From what our spy has sent, Theoden king appears to be under the influence of a consul man named Grimma Wormtongue, however he suspects that magic might be involved," said Abnus.

"Hmm could Saurman be influencing Theoden so Rohan is unable to defend itself," said Felix.

"I believe your assumptions are correct," said Abnus. "Question is what do we do?"

* * *

 **Whew last chapter for Fellowship, I do intend to do Two Towers. More battles to come. Looking for overall reviews and PMs. I'll be busy for the rest of the month with college papers.**

 **-Peace-**


	14. Chapter 2-1 The Hunt

**Hey guys, I am back with the first chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:1 The Hunt**

 **Wilderness…**

On a hill overlooking the plain, Governor Florum in his roman armor overlooked it. With a heavy heart he finally realized his mistake. He lost many men and lost the new standards from the Legion's he has raised. He has dishonored Rome and there was only one thing he could do now to preserve his honor.

While he was hoping to end up in Elysium, that was unlikely due to his cowardice. He looked down removing his helmet and then drew his sword. With both hands on the handle he positioned the blade towards his heart. "DIGNA SUM!" (I am worthy)!" With that he fell on his own sword and collapsed on the ground.

 **Neopolis…**

The once proud port city was now in ruins. Rubble filled the streets, many buildings collapsed and in ruins, the walls stood but were damaged by relentless barrages, not even the governor's mansion wasn't spared for it too had hole and burn marks. soldiers camped within the ruined buildings getting what ret they could. The moral of the soldiers was low, many soldiers have given their lives with many more wounded.

General Brutus went into a ruined tavern where many wounded were. He looked around seeing soldiers laying down on the ground. Some with a cast, others with bandages around their arms, legs, head, or in multiple places. Looking up on them, "I need ever man I can get," he thought.

He left tavern to walk back to his new headquarters, walking upon the ruined streets. Looking left and right to see more wounded and makeshift camps within ruined buildings or tents in the streets.

Septimus was kneeling down in front of one of the soldiers finishing wrapping a bandage. "There you go lad, lucky the cut didn't touch the bone," he said. He then walked over to Crispus and some others who were cooking a pot. "What food are we having?"

"Cabbage stew," said Crispus stirring the stew.

"Again, we had that for the past few days" said Septimus.

"We got possibly hundreds of thousands of enemies outside the wall, and your complaining about cabbage stew," chuckled Cicero.

This caused the other legionaries sitting nearby to laugh.

"Heh, your right," said Septimus.

"Wonder how much longer we are going to last?" wondered Cicero.

"The Emperor has abandoned us," said a nearby militiamen causing all the nearby comrades to sink into despair.

"Hey you," said Septimus walking up to him and grabbing him by the collar. "I fought in Felix's legion once, and let me tell you, he is not the kind of man to simply abandon his men," said Septimus throwing him to the ground. "We must have hope, until then we are Sons of Rome, we will do our duty or end up in Elysium trying!"

"AHHH!" cheered many soldiers in the buildings and other nearby camps.

Brutus looked at the rallying speech with a small smile, 'At least some of the troops still have high spirits,' he thought to himself. He continued to his headquarters.

"Admiral, how are the ships?" asked Brutus.

"We've lost a few, but can set sail at any time if not for the blockade," said Catalus.

"And food?" asked Brutus.

"We got plenty of food, with rationing. We will survive longer," said Titus.

"We will need reinforcements," said Brutus.

 **Roma, Imperial Palace…**

Felix was sitting upon the Imperial throne attending to other duties of an Emperor which he found boring. Plebs in the countryside having their wells run dry, request for bandits, villages in Eriador seeking Roman protection, and stories of a big wolf attacking sheep, as if war was not enough.

Once the last Pleb and Patricians left, he was ready to get to the war meeting. "My lord, an envoy from Lothlorien has come see you," announced Quintus.

Felix interested in this news, "Send him in," ordered Felix.

An group of elves from the Golden wood walked upon the scarlet carpet entered. His bodyguard with swords in scabbards. The one wearing green kept walking forward. Praetorians lining up on both sides of the carpet with officials and Senators behind them observing. As they noticed he carried something wrapped in cloth.

The elf went forward an stopped and bowed. "It is an honor to meet you Felix Emperor and protector of Rome. I am Numil of Lothlorien, speaking for the White Lady of the wood."

"Welcome Numil, you and your kin are always welcomed in Rome. What does Lady Galadriel wish to speak with Roma about this day?" asked Felix.

Numil then presented the cloth and began unwrapping it as everyone in the throne room watched. Then they watched in awe seeing what they thought was lost forever. "It's can't be?" said Felix in disbelief.

"May I present the standard of Legio VIII," said Numil. The entire throne room was then filled with chatter.

Felix then put up his hand to silence the throne room as he stood up. "Thank you Numil, you shall be honored forever in Rome," said Felix.

"It was not I who retrieved the standard, but your son Marcus," said Numil. "He went into Moria and retrieved it, with Durin's Bane upon him. The Praetorians allowing him to climb the steps as he handed the lost standard to Felix, as well as a letter.

More murmurs filled the throne room. Felix once again silenced them. Looking at the letter and noticed Marcus's handwriting. "Where is Marcus?" asked Felix.

"He passed through Lothlorien and then took boats down the river Anduin, from there I do not know. If I may my lord, I wish to attend your next meeting. I bring with me the latest news all over Middle- Earth," said Numil.

"Of course," said Felix.

 **Wild…**

In the wild, five hunters were in pursuit of the Uruk-Kai, who have taken their comrades captive. Aragorn was on the ground with his ear. Marcus who was curious also put his ear to the ground.

"Your right Aragorn, you can hear their pace," said Marcus.

"Yes…They halted," said Aragorn. After about a moment, "Their pace has quicken. They must have caught our scent".

"Then we must hurry," said Marcus getting up with Aragorn.

"Hurry!" shouted Aragorn with haste as both men began to move.

Legolas and Decima were not far behind, Legolas stopped and looked back "Come Gimli, we're gaining on them."

"Come on dwarf keep up," said Decima looking back briefly.

Gimli was way behind, coming up to catch his breath, "three days and nights pursuit. No food…no rest…and no sign of our quarry, but what bare rock can tell!" The dwarf continued forward doing his best to keep up.

The five hunters continued onward in pursuit of the Uruks. They went across plains, hills, and rocks. Nothing would stand in their way to save the Hobbits. Despite them not getting a lot of rest they still pushed on ahead. Aragorn was in the lead, followed by Marcus, Legolas, Decima, and Gimli.

As they kept on forward. "Legolas, Gimli still behind us?" asked Decima. Legolas looked back briefly ever now and then.

"Yes," said Legolas.

They continued on determined to reach their friends. Eventually they came upon a spot. Aragorn spotted something in the ground. He bent down to see what it was.

Decima noticed and stopped to look, "It's one of those elven brooches."

"Indeed, not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall," said Aragorn.

Legolas then noticed it, "Then they may all yet be alive."

"Clever Hobbits, leaving us breadcrumbs," said Marcus.

"Less than a day ahead of us," said Aragorn stepping forward and then quickening his pace. "Come."

The others followed as Gimli came tumbling down from a rock.

Legolas looked behind, "Come Gimli, we're gaining on them."

Gimli pulled himself up panting. "I wasted on cross-country!" he cried out. "We Dwarves are natural sprinters! Very dangerous over short distances!"

The hunters then came up on top of a hill to then come upon plains. "Rohan, the home of the horse-lords," said Aragorn.

"It's been awhile since I've come here," said Decima.

"You were here once?" asked Marcus.

"Part of any envoy once, but that was long ago," said Decima.

"Rohan is an ally of Roma, they should aid us," said Macus.

"I'm not so sure Marcus, there is something strange at work here, some evil gives speed to these creatures, sets its will against us," said Aragorn.

"I hope you are wrong Aragorn," said Marcus.

They carried on, "Legolas, what do your elf eyes see?" asked Aragorn.

"The Uruks turn northeast!" he answered. "They're taking the Hobbits to Isengard!"

"Saurman," said Aragorn in shock of the revelation.

"We must catch them before they reach Isengard," said Decima.

"Indeed," said Aragorn.

 **Isengard…**

In the barren smoking lands of Isengard with industry at full capacity. The traitorous wizard Saruman with his hand over the Palantir was communicating with Sauron. "The world has changed. Who now has the strength to stand against the armies of Isengard and Mordor".

Inside the Palantir the great army of Mordor in their fortress of Bara-Dur. "To stand against the might of Sauron and Saruman and the union of the Two Towers…"

On top of Bara-Dur the flaming eye of Sauron was blazing stronger then erupting Mt. Doom.

"Together my lord Sauron, we shall rule this Middle Earth".

Saruman was standing on the edge of a platform speaking with an orc. "I want them armed and ready to march within two weeks!" ordered Saruman.

"But, my lord, there are too many," he protested, "they cannot be armed in time we don't have the means."

"Build a dam, block the streams, work the furnaces, night and day," said Saruman.

"We do not have enough fuel to feed the fires," said the orc.

"The Forest of Fangorn lies on our doorstep," said Saruman looking at the lush green forest. "Burn it!" he ordered.

"Yes!" exclaimed the Orc with a smile.

"The old world will burn in the fires of industry…"

"Forests will fall…"

"A new order will rise…"

"We will drive the machine of war with the sword, and the spear, and the iron fists of the Orc…"

More Uruk-kai were being born from the birth pits. An Orc inspecting the newborn.

"We have only to remove those who oppose us…"

In the tower of Orthanc, Saruman was meeting with a Wildman from Dunland. A savage being with wild hair, primitive, and horrid.

"We will fight for you," pledged the wildman.

"Swear it," insisted Saruman wanting to be sure.

The Wildman than drew a knife and began to slit his own palm making Saruman smile sinisterly of the act. Then he balled his fist letting the blood gush out. "We will die, for Saruman," he said fiercely.

That night the Wildmen of Dunland gathered outside Orthanc with Saruman ranting them on.

"The horsemen and legions took your lands, they drove your people into the hills, to scratch a living off rocks!" cried Saruman.

"MURDERERS!" cried the Wildmen as they raised their weapons and torches.

"Take back the lands they stole from you, BURN EVERY VILLAGE!" THEN BURN ROME!"

The Wildmen stampeded out of Isengard ready to carry out the will of Saruman. Uruk-kai also joined them on their crusade of destruction and genocide.

 **Roma, Imperial Palace War Room…**

Roman officers and officials were once again surrounding a table of a strategic map. "What news?" asked Felix.

"General Albina engaged the enemy and lost," reported Cassius. "However, he managed to successfully withdraw and kept his army intact."

"It seems I've made the right choice," said Felix.

"He is still separated from Legio VII and our dwarven allies, Muthag seems to be preventing them from uniting," said Cassius.

"What of Legio XII and XIII?" asked Felix.

"What has been left of those forces seem to have vanished," said Abnus.

"Is there more Abnus?" asked Tiberius.

"There is rumor of another war, fought in the countryside. Muthag himself received reinforcements, though some of them were ambush on their route."

This caught Felix's full attention. Abnus continued, "Not only that, but some of their supply trains have been stopped."

Felix looked over the map, "Muthag seems to have overextended his supply line making him vulnerable."

"Indeed Emperor, I have a theory," said Abnus.

"What would that be?" asked Cassius.

"There is a small Dunedin community south of Calus, but it is now empty. With the defeat and death of Governor Florum, I believe what was left of his Legions have formed into bands of guerillas along with the Dunedin," said Abnus.

"If what you say is true, then Albina must link up with Legio VII and the dwarves and then coordinate with these guerrillas, that will be the key to victory in the South, and perhaps draw some of the enemy away from Neopolis," said Felix.

"Make the enemy overextend themselves," said Tiberius.

"That will be the key to victory in the south," said Cassius.

A messenger suddenly ran in towards the emperor giving him a scroll. Felix took the scroll that had the seal of the Knights of Roma.

"What is it my lord?" asked Quintus.

"It seems the Wildmen have gone to Isengard and allied with the treacherous wizard and are now moving towards the Westfold of Rohan," said Felix.

"Those poor souls," said Cassius.

"Will Theoden not defend his own people," said Publius.

"His mind is being influenced by a corrupt councilmen," said Abnus.

"Keep an eye on the movement of the Wildmen, and also we will accept all the refugees from Rohan," decreed Felix.

"When will we advance on Neopolis?" asked Cassius.

"As soon as we train the last of the new Legions and then we will advance on Neopolis," said Felix. "Until then, Numil you may come in now."

Numil walked in and proceeded to the table. "What news do you bring us?" asked Publius.

"Sauron forces are attacking all over, his fortress of Dol Duldur has been filled with legions of orcs once more. The Dwarves of the Lonely Mountain with the Men of Dale will soon be attacked by legions of Easterlings. Sauron continues to strike hard at Gondor. Then there is whispers of Angmar in the north," said Numil.

"It seems all of Middle-Earth faces the same peril," said Cassius.

"Indeed, but until we can drive Sauron's forces into the sea, we cannot assist our allies," said Felix. "Thank you Numil."

Numil bowed in respect and left.

 **Roman Military Hospital…**

Tulio went up to the second level to visit his friend. As he walked into a room, the hospital was busy full of healers everywhere. A few elves from the recent envoy were volunteering to help the wounded.

Tulio moved on seeing men on beds in row with injuries ranging from cuts, bruises, lost limbs, or worse. Eventually he came upon his friend Vitus who was on a bed with a bandage around his eye. "Vitus, apologies on your eye?" he said.

Vitus looked up at his longtime friend with one eye. "Aye, I tell you Tulio. I hated the Haradrium, even before they put out my eye."

"Will you still be able to fight?" asked Tulio.

Vitus cracked a smile, "I just need one good eye. So, when will we move out again?"

"Not sure, it seems Emperor Felix will be staying put in the capital for a bit to gather more forces," said Tulio. "The grounds and barracks are full and even outside the city camps have been setup for the additional soldiers."

"Then, as soon as I'm well, I am going to the grounds," said Vitus.

"What for?" asked Tulio.

"We need to have good soldiers I plan to teach them," said Vitus.

"Not a bad plan, I will see you there," said Tulio.

 **Roma, Easterling Quarters…**

In a plaza in the Easterling quarters, a huge crowd of Easterlings were focused on one man standing in the center. The Roman militia also were in key points making sure the crowd wouldn't get out of hand. Quadir with four of his Auxiliaries

"My brothers hear me," he began. "Once again I implore any man to join the Roman army."

"Why should we?" said one man in the crowd.

"Once again I shall begin with why we all came to Roma. Our clans wared with one another. An endless slaughter thanks to the Melkor. For too long he has poisoned our people. We decided to flee to a new home. Many kingdoms would not take us. That is until we came to Roma. Despite some of the grievances we were tolerated. Now a crisis has come. I've fought alongside the Legions of Rome. We must fight to defend our new home or shelter ourselves to the coming darkness," said Quadir in a rallying speech. "Now who here will fight with me, for our people, but most of all, for ROME!"

"YEAAAAA!" roared the crowd. "QUADIR! QUADIR! QUADIR!"

Quadir with his small contingent began to push out of the crowd. He only hoped more of his people would join him.

"A fine speech," said Publius with a contingent of Legionaries.

"Thank you Centurion," said Quadir.

"Where are you going now?" asked Publius.

"To request an audience with the Emperor," said Quadir.

"Walk with me," said Publius. "I can get you an audience." Both men with their contingents proceeded towards the palace which was some ways. "So how many people you think will join us?"

"I am hoping for at least 3,000, but they may not come," said Quadir.

"You seem to put up a good speech, so what do you wish to talk to the Emperor about?" asked Publius.

"The battle of Grey Flood would have ended in disaster if not for the planning and some luck. The right flank bleed greatly because we lacked enough Calvary," said Quadir. "I intend to request the Emperor for more horses to form cataphracts of our own and to implore to increase our number of Calvary."

"I agree, you have my support on this matter," said Publius.

"Thank you Centurion," said Quadir.

"Please call me Publius," said Publius as they continued down the street. "Quadir another matter that intrigues me, how did you convince General Albina to take the Hobbits with him?"

"They need more experience, Hobbits are known for their stealth, that and their small size would give them an edge on the enemy, if used correctly," explained Quadir.

"Let us hope your right, otherwise we will have more dead Hobbit," said Publius with concern. "However at Grey Flood despite the terror of battle, they fought with the utmost bravery."

"Yes," agreed Quadir.

 **Neopolis…**

On the Northgate of the city a militia captain looked out and suddenly saw an army.

TAAAAARRRRRN!

"Open the gates," he ordered. "Get word to the general."

Legio IV with Legate Servile Marius has arrived, fresh soldiers ready for battle. They marched into the city getting cheers as they continued through the ruined streets.

Eventually Marius arrived at the Governor Mansion. Standing in wait was Brutus, Catulus and Titus along with the other Legates.

He stopped in front of them and dismounted form his horse walking up to the three men, "Legio IV Abila reporting sir," announced Marius.

"Good to see you Marius, but did I not order you to guard the River Fort?" asked Brutus.

"Emperor's order, the fort is secured by Legio X," pulling out his orders and handing them to Brutus.

Brutus took the scroll and read it. "I see, welcome Marius, get the rest you can and await further orders," ordered Brutus.

"Thank you for coming Legatus," said Titus.

"Yes sir," said Marius as he turned around. "Dismissed!" he ordered.

"AYE!"

The Legionaries began to disperse around the city to find whatever place they could to make camp.

Marius then turned around back to his superiors. "General, Admiral, I have something for you," he said he turned towards his Prefect. He then walked up with a scroll putting it out for Catalus.

Catulus took the scroll to look at its content. "What sort of sorcery is this weapon?"

"It is called Greek Fire," said Marius.

Brutus also took a peek at it, "Admiral you are to make this weapon and that we shall attempt a breakout at sea," he ordered.

"Agreed," said Catalus rolling up the scroll to oversee the creation of this weapon.

 **Roman Marines were similar to their Legionary counterparts. Historically were small up until the War of the Ring, most drawn from cohorts. Armed with blue, oval shields with a trident and SPQR. They wore blue tunics under their armor instead of the usual red of the Legion, black or purple of the Praetorian. All around a part of the Roman Navy. Carried the the standard Gladius with some arming themselves with boarding axes. They were trained in protecting and boarding ships.**

 **Rohan…**

The five hunter's continued their pursuit determined to save their friends.

Gimli was near short of breath from all the running. "Keep breathing," he said trying to breath, "that's the key, BREATHE! HO!"

"They run as if the very whips of their master were behind them," said Legolas.

"Then we must keep pressing," said Decima.

The five hunters continued on as the sun began to go down. They had ever intention to continue the pursuit through the night. They would not stop until their friends were rescued.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Looking forward to all reviews.**


	15. Chapter 2-2 Rohan's Peril

**Alright here the next Chapter a bit late due to the craziness of plague lately. Hope you enjoy, also planning to rework chapter 2, will mostly be the same but with some additional detail.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2-2 Rohan's Peril**

 **Westfold…**

The once peaceful Westfold of Rohan was now being ravaged by hordes of Uruk-Kai and Wildmen. They went from village to village burning, looting, and killing at will. The peasants stood no chance, fleeing in all directions.

" _It will begin with Rohan."_

In a village nearby, the peasants were beginning to flee their homes. Taking whatever they could carry before the enemy could arrive. Everyone in the village knew they were next. Smoke on the horizon of a neighboring village.

" _Too long have these peasants stood against you, but no more."_

A young woman came running out of their home. "Eothain, Eothain," she called out to her son as she had the reins of a horse in her hands. Her two children Eothain and Freda came running as Eothain climbed onto the horse, "you 'll take your sister. You'll go faster with just two."

She then lifted her daughter placing her infront of her brother as she began to complain, "but Papa says Eothain must no ride Garfulf, he is too big for him!"

"Listen to me," she instructed her children, "you must ride to Edoras and raise the Alarm. Do you understand me?"

"Yes mama!" answered Eothain.

Freda began to shed tears, "I don't wanna leave! I don't want to go Mama!"

The mother kissed her child on the forehead to assure her, "I will find you there."

Then they heard a scream. The enemy was approaching their village and were very close.

"Quickly!" she ordered her children to leave.

The children began to ride off along with many other villagers fleeing towards the capital city of Rohan.

"Go child!" she stated silently.

The Wildmen and Uruk-kai began to burn the entire village and slaughtering peasant who could not make it in time.

From a nearby hill the children wept watching their village burn, but then continued onward.

" _Rohan my lord, is ready to fall," finished Saurman._

Unknown to the children, they were being watched by two men on horseback in cloaks.

"Those poor people," said Malcus.

"We should do something," said Cicero.

"No, we cannot, we are but two swords against many," said Malcus. "Our mission is to gather information on this enemy movement, they may just move into Roma next."

"Still…"

"I know Cicero, it's hard to watch, we of the Cohor Speclatorium must complete our task," said Malcus.

"Looks like they're moving out," said Cicero.

"Then we shadow them," said Malcus. As they both went into the gallop after the enemy.

 **Edoras…**

The great wood city of Edoras the capitol of Rohan with the Golden Hall of Meduseld. However a shadow is upon the great city and losing hope. A company of Rohirium came riding through the front gates. The lead rider had an mortally injured man riding with him, he was taken up to the Golden Hall with haste.

Later that day the white lady of Rohan Eowyn heard the news as she rushed up the steps of the great Hall and entered, then making her way to the room that her cousin Theodred was on a bed mortally wounded and coming to his side, his cousin Eomer by his side.

"Theodred," she said greatly worried for her cousin. She looked at her brother Eomer both having the same worry for Theodred.

Then a man with a bowl of water and cloth came in turning to them, "my lady, my lord," he said as he knelt by the bedside and began trying to clean the wounds of Theodred once more.

"How bad Duthang?" asked Eowyn.

"Bad, my lady," said Duthang as he continued to try to clean the wounds.

Later in the throne room sat King Theoden who looked very old of an unnatural age. Eowyn and Eomer stood in front of their uncle.

"Your son is badly wounded my lord," said Eowyn with concern.

"He was ambushed by orcs," added Eomer, "if we do not defend our country, Saruman will take it by force."

"That is a lie," interjected a man coming into the throne room. A creepy man, the consular Grima Wormtongue. "Saruman the White has ever been our friend and ally."

"Grima, Grima," mumbled Theoden. Grima moved by the King's side. "My son? Grima."

Eomer continued his case, "orcs are roaming freely across our lands. Unchecked, unchallenged, killing at will. Orcs bearing the White Hand of Saruman."

Eomer then dropped a helmet at the feet of the king and councilor, and Orc one, bearing the white hand. Wormtongue was startled as Eomer and Eowyn looked at him with contempt.

This councilor however regained his wit. "Why do you lay these troubles on an already troubled mind? Can you not see? Your uncle is wearied by your malcontent, your warmongering."

"Warmongering?" asked Eomer insulted greatly by Wormtongue.

In a swift motion he grabbed the consular and then pinned him to a pillar. "How long is it since Saruman bought you?" interrogated Eomer, "what was the promised price, Grima? When all the men are dead you will take you share of the treasure?"

Wormtongue then began to eye Eowyn as she walked away. Eomer noticed and began to squeeze his jaw. "Too long have you watched my sister, too long have you haunted our steps, and it was you who broke the alliance with Rome.

Grima then looked left an right. Eomer was caught by surprise by guards who pulled him off the consular.

"You see much Eomer Son of Eomund," said Wormtongue, "too much."

The guards punched Eomer in the stomach, "You are banished forthwith from the Kingdom of Rohan, and all its domain, under pain of death," announced Wormtongue.

"You have no authority here," said Eomer defiantly, "your orders mean nothing!"

The guards punched him again.

"Oh, but I does not come from me, it comes from the king," said Wormtongue sinisterly.

Eomer refused to believe so, until Grima pulled out a paper with the Seal of Rohan and the signature of King Theoden. "He signed it this morning," said Wormtongue.

Eomer was in disbelief as he was dragged out of the Golden Hall. "ARGH!"

Grima smiled sinisterly at his latest scheme. Then he looked at the servant nearby, "You, get me some of that Roman wine," he ordered.

Duthang did as he was told as he went to a golden goblet and began pouring the wine. As he poured it, 'I will need to inform Rome of these latest events, I'll slit his throat when the time comes,' thought Duthang as he handed the goblet to Grima.

 **Roma, Outside the Wall…**

"FORWARD!" yelled the Centurion as his unit began to march forward. The Centurion himself in his armor his men only in their tunics. The men began to march in formation across the field.

"DOUBLE TIME!"

His unit began to run at full speed, then the second man left of the first row tripped causing several men behind him to trip on him messing up the entire formation and exercise.

"HALT!"

The entire unit, the Centurion went over and grabbed the man by the collar, who was responsible for the incident and in a fury. "You fool! You put the entire unit at risk because of your clumsiness! Now get back in line!" he said dropping him. "Alright men thanks to the fool before you, we will now run until your feet bleed!"

This caused all the men in the centaury to glare at the cause of their punishment. "NOW RUN!"

 **(Training Ground)**

Men gathered around a dirt field with a ring. Wearing only their tunics and having only wooden swords. Standing in the center of the ring was Decanus Vitus. "Alright you lot, any man who wishes to taste the dirt, step into the ring."

None of the men wanted to step into the ring. "You!" pointed Vitus at a random blonde haired man in the back. "Step into the ring!" he ordered.

Decanus Tulio who was observing and only shook his head at these raw recruits. 'Pitiful, these raw recruit don't have much courage,' he thought. 'Hope the next batch is better than this.'

In the nearby archery range several batches of recruits were being trained and supervised by Quadir and his Auxiliaries, giving them advice on shooting the bow.

A few Elves and Dunedain were also instructing the new recruits on bows, though the Elves looked at the Easterling wearily.

Meanwhile more men with a scutum shield and wooden swords were sparing with one another under the gazes of Centurions.

Felix with his entourage walked around the grounds at how many men there were. "Quintus, status on the upcoming Legion?" asked Felix.

"We are training five more Legions here Roma, including the reinstated Legio VIII, Sancus is also raising additional Legions," said Quintus.

"Good, now the garrisons on our Eastern border will be assigned to Legio VIII when it's ready," said Felix. "What of the new Mithril Armor?"

"We have enough here for some of the Praetorian cohorts," said Abnus.

"However mass production is at a standstill with Rome being cut off from our Mithril mines," said Quintus.

"Emperor if I may ask, why hasn't Rome put the mithril in mass production for war?" asked Cassius.

"Well Legate, this goes back to the first discovery of the Mithril mines. Back then our ancestors were establishing Roma, but we always feared war with Gondor or any of our neighbors. We did not want to make our neighbors think we we're preparing for war, so we never mass produced to our Legions say for the tipped pila," explained Abnus.

"There we attempts by past Emperors to expand on this, but were hampered by the Senate, say for some of the Praetorian Guard," said Felix.

"Our late Emperor was the last to attempt, I was against it, for we Senator preferred to us the Mithril to help keep out pleasures," said Quintus.

"To sum this all up, we did not want to be seen as foreign conquers while the Senators did not want their source for their pleasures be disturbed," said Cassius.

"Correct Cassius," said Felix. "Now gentlemen, we must move to the armory," said Felix walking in the direction of the armory along with his entourage.

Back at the ring, Vitus finished with the latest batch of new recruits. A Centurion came and took them away for wrestling.

Then several more men gathered at the ring. "Tulio switch out with me," requested Vitus tired from wrestling the last batch.

"Greetings, I am Decanus Tulio, your sword instructor. As you all know the enemy has invaded Roma. You will become the finest soldiers in Middle-Earth. It will start in this ring! Now who wishes to step in the ring. Any volunteers?" he spoke to the recruits.

A young man slightly shorter than the other stepped out. He looked confident for a young lad. "What is your name soldier?" asked Tulio.

"Praxus Tullius sir," he answered.

"Your brave to step into the ring, tell me lad, what is your profession?" asked Tulio.

"The stone quarry, I helped make millstones sir," said Tullius.

"So your strong, let see what you got," said Tulio gesturing him to come.

Tullius then charged with an upward swing. Tulio sidestepped and kicked his leg causing him to fall to the ground.

Tullius got up, but then Tulio began to attack with a furry of swing. Tullius managed to parry some of the blows but got hit in the right arm.

"You got spirit lad, but you will need more when facing down the hordes of Mordor," said Tulio. "Do you yield?"

"No sir!" replied Tullius. He charged forward attempting a thrust. Tulio deflected the strike but then received a punch to the face making him surprised and reeling from the blow. "Enough!" he commanded putting his hand to a stop.

Tullius stood at attention. Tulio walked up to him with his nose bleeding. "That was well done soldier, you possess a good punch, but your swordsmanship needs work," said Tulio.

"Permission to speak sir?" asked Tullius.

"Granted," he replied.

"I'm ready to received punishment for the blow sir," said Tullius.

"Not necessary solider, you thought only of one thing, and that was victory," said Tulio.

"You mean the punch was fine sir?" asked Tullius.

"I did not say you could," Tulio turned his head to all the recruits. "Hear me! Let me describe a battlefield, while are values in our army are discipline and valor. There will be times when formations will break, the blood will spill, the screams of battle take hold. You must do what you must to survive to fight another day especially in the face of certain defeat. What this man has demonstrated is the will to survive," said Tulio.

A sound of a single applause was heard as they all turned to the source. "Good word Decanus," said Centurion Publius.

"Centurion sir," said Tulio standing at attentions well as the others.

"Decanus Tulio and Decanus Vitus, you are to report this location in your best armor," said Publius handing them both scrolls.

"Yes sir," both replied.

"No carry on," said Publius walking away.

 **Armory…**

In a building within Roma, great smoke was rising in the skies. Great fires and sheltering. Hammers clanging metal pulled out of the fires. Men and Dwarves alike ere working tirelessly. A dwarf with a long white beard was working on a new Roman Gladius as he dipped it in water, hot steam rising. He pulled it out and expected his new work. Sliding his finger on the blade and slightly cutting his finger. It brought a smile to his face. Then he put the new blade in a barrel full of more new swords.

 **Roman Legionaries, considered to be the best of the ancient world for their harness and rigorous discipline. In Middle-Earth even recognized as some of the best of the West. However things got much better in terms of equipment, Rome hired dwarves to look into improving the armor of the Legion. Thanks to the inovations, the chainmail or Lorica Sagmentata were common and greatly improved thanks to dwarven skill. It became much more flexible, lighter, and comfortable for the soldiers. Even the Manicas saw in increase in use (armbands).**

"Master Smith Gifrum," called a younger dwarf with a blonde beard.

"Wefrot how are the helmets coming?" asked Gifrum.

"Five hundred ready for your inspection," answered Wefrot.

"Good, good," he said getting ready to move.

"Master Smith Gifrum?" called a voice.

The dwarf turned to see the Emperor and his entourage in his armory. "Ah, my lord Felix, bring you to the armory today," said Grifrum.

Felix then walked towards the barrel of new sword picking one up to inspect the new blade. "I am here about production," said Felix then putting the sword down. "Fine work as ever old friend."

"Thank my lord, please follow me and I'll explain," said Grifrum with Felix and his entourage following.

"Production is going good my lord, we will be able to arm are your new legions with fine dwarvish craftsmanship," said Grifrum as they worked buy dozen of Smithers and even tanners making assortments of new weapons and armor.

"What of the new Mithril armor?" asked Felix.

"Oh yes, we have designed some, but not enough for a whole Legion, with the Mithril now cutoff we are forced to even make the Pila back to steel," said Grifrum.

"Do not worry friend, once General Albina wins in the South, the Mithril will be coming once more," said Felix.

They arrived at a cart full of new Helmets. Grifrum picked up a Helmet and began to inspect it.

Tiberius also picked up a Helmet and looked at it. "Once again fine work Grifrum."

"Thank you sir," said Grifrum as a man walked up with a paper and quilt. Grifrum signed it and the cart was hauled off.

"Grifrum, what of the new crossbows?" asked Felix.

"Ah, the crossbow, right this way gentlemen," said Grifrum.

The group made their way outside to a practice field making their way to a large table featuring three crossbows. Grifrum moved to pick up the handspan model. "This one is the fastest loading as it only requires the foot to load my lord," he said.

"Ah, the handspan model," said Felix taking the crossbow and inspecting it. "Cassius what does your man Decima say about this weapon?"

"He was testing one, was he not," said Tiberius.

"Yes sir, according to his report he describes the hand span model as very fast reloading. The penetration is not bad but loses its power over long distances," said Cassius. "The last note says that crossbows cannot fire in an arch."

Felix meanwhile loaded a bolt in the handspan model and fired it at a target. Then reloaded and fired it at a further away target. "This Decima speaks the truth," said Felix. "What of the other two models?"

"May I now bring your attention to the windlass model," said Grifrum picking it up.

"Master Smith, may I see it?" asked Tiberius.

"Of course sir," said Grifrum handing over the windlass model. "This one requires you to turn those two cranks at once, testing it myself."

Tiberius began to turn both cranks loading a shot.

"It has far better range and better penetration power. We have even tested it against vile Easterling armor," said Grifrum.

"Really? May I see," said Felix with great interest.

Grifrum then signaled a man nearby to place a Easterling helm on a stake in the field that was not too far from their position.

Tiberius raised the loaded crossbow and fired it but missed. Tiberius loaded it again noting the ages of reloading this crossbow. Another note he made that it was heavy, which he thought was fine. Raising it once again and fired it. The steel bolt hit and it went right through the helmet and knocked it off the stake.

"Good shot Tiberius," said Felix.

"Thank you, Emperor," said Tiberius.

"What do you think of it sir?" asked Grifrum.

"It's heavy, a fine piece of work though, and as we saw great penetration power," said Tiberius.

"What of the last one?" asked Felix.

"Allow me my lord," said Grifrum as he picked up the crossbow and a external item. Then he loaded the bolt and used the external item to pull the string back. He took aim at some Easterling scale armor. He fired it and it managed to penetrate.

"Impressive, but what is that?" asked Felix pointing out the external item.

"A hand lever we use to pull back this crossbow," said Grifrum.

"I see, Gentlemen what do you think of these crossbows?" asked Felix.

"I still think we should stick with bows, crossbows cannot fire in an arc" said Senator Quintus.

"Yes Senator, but crossbows could be just as effective and training would take less time," argued Cassius.

"I agree with the Legate," said Tiberius. "We are at war and these crossbows could save us time."

"What about you Emperor?" asked Grifrum.

Felix stood there for a moment, "While I do agree with the Senator, Tiberius and Cassius are right. However we will still train archers to any man who can use them," said Felix.

"What model my lord?" asked Grifrum.

"The windlass model," said Felix. "The extra mechanism to me I unnecessary and soldier might lose it in my opinion. The handspan model might still have some use but lacks the great range and power of the windlass. I decree for the production of fifty thousand windlass crossbows and twenty thousand handspan models," said Felix.

A dwarf necessary was writing up the necessary paper work and then brought it to Felix with a quilt. Felix took the quilt and signed the paper.

"Thank you my lord, we shall get to work immediately," said Grifrum.

"Excellent and keep the new armor and weapons coming with haste," said Felix.

"Of course my lord," said Grifrum. Felix and his entourage left the armory to other business.

 **Outside Edoras, Night…**

It was a starry and dark night outside the walls of Edoras. A cloaked man snuck out of the city. For about five miles he walked to a particular location. On a grassy hill with rock, the man lifted one and put it to the side. Under it was a Roman Gladius, he then reached into his cloak and pulled out a scroll to place it in the hiding place. As he was ready to move the rock over it, he felt a chill down his spine. He reached for his sword and then drew it and turned around pointing at several men.

They in turn were pointing their swords, spears, and axes at him. "Surrender spy?" demanded a soldier.

"I think I'd rather die," said Duthang. "All that awaits a spy is torment and death."

One of the men lit a torch, the light revealed men in Rohirium soldiers. One was in red armor who Duthang recognized. "Duthang, if that is your name, whom do you serve?" asked Eomer.

"Eomer, I saw you were banished," said Duthang.

"I had some business to see too before I served my sentence," said Eomer. "I ask again whom do you serve?" he asked once more weapons still at the ready.

"Why assurance do I have that you won't kill me when my guard is down?" asked Duthang.

Eomer then signaled his men to lower their weapons. Duthang convinced also began to lower his, "You would be dead already," answered Eomer.

Deciding to take the risk, "Emperor Felix of Rome," said Duthang. "My name Constantius Cato, I was sent to find why Rohan ended the alliance with Rome," explained Cato.

"You can see it was Grima doing," said Eomer. "My uncle is under some sorcery."

"Yes and killing Grima would not stop it," said Cato.

Eomer looked at the scroll, "what was in your latest report?"

"News that you've been banished," said Cato. "You would be welcomed in Rome, why not join Felix's Legions and in exchange he will gladly help you take back Rohan."

"I would be honored to fight alongside Felix, however bringing Roman Legions to Rohan would no doubt bring a bloodbath amongst my kin, so long as Théoden's mind is poisoned," said Eomer.

"Your right, that would only give Saruman more advantage," said Cato.

"However there is something I ask of Rome and you," said Eomer.

"What do you ask of Rome?" asked Cato.

"I plan to defend my country, Rome has forts on our borders with supplies, I desire access to them for my company," requested Eomer.

"You will need to send a rider to court, but I will put a word for you," said Cato. "And of me?"

"Keep an eye on my sister Eowyn," requested Eomer.

"Is it not wise, why trust a spy of all people to look after your sister?" wondered Cato surprised by this request.

"You done nothing but try to help despite your lowly work, and my list of friends grow thing at court, I have little choice but to trust an ally of Rohan," stated Eomer. "Besides you are married," he said looking at the silver ring on Cato's right hand.

This brought a small chuckle to Cato, "Keeping Grima away from your sister would be a pleasure."

"Good," said Eomer as they heard hooves approach. Many riders have gathered as Eomer and his men mounted their steeds. One of his men handed Eomer his helmet.

Cato walked up to them, "Good luck friend."

"Same to you friend," said Eomer. "We Ride North!" he ordered as the riders stampeded away to defend their country.

Cato looked on seeing that there was some hope left in Rohan.

 **Roma, Imperial Palace…**

Inside the chamber of the Emperor, it was night but the shadow seemed to be approaching Roma blocking out the stars from his balcony.

A man came into his chamber, "You wanted to see me my lord?" asked Abnus.

Felix turned around with an old piece of paper. "Take it," said Felix.

Abnus walked up to take it and began reading this. "Interesting," said Abnus.

"It came from Marcus when he was in Moria, evidence of a scandal," said Felix. "I want you to investigate this discreetly," he ordered.

"Of course my lord," said Abnus taking his leave.

 **Rohan…**

The Uruk-kai kept on going relentlessly as they carried Merry and Pippin across the land, now being accompanied by Orcs.

Behind by half a day, the five hunters were still hot on the trail of the Uruk-kai determined to reach them to save their comrades Merry and Pippin.

Gimli was sort of his breath but still kept going, "keep breathing," he said being nearly out of breath, "that's the key! Breathe! Ho!"

Legolas then announced, " they run as if the very whips of their masters were behind them."

"That reminds me of the runs we went through, eh Marcus," said Decima also short of breath.

"No matter what we will push forward," said Marcus with determination and shortness of breath.

The hunters kept going over the vast distance as the day was going near to dusk.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter look forward to all reviews and PMs.**

 **-Peace-**


	16. Chapter 2-3 Riders of Rohan

**Hey everyone, hope the next one come out a little earlier than this one. Hope everyone safe from the plague. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2-3 Riders of Rohan**

 **Rohan…**

The light of dawn came over the land of Rohan upon the five hunters. The sky was red as Legolas stop to look at the dawn. "What is it Legolas?" asked Marcus.

"The red sun rises Marcus, blood has been spilled this night," answered Legolas.

"Old omens," said Decima. "I believe them." The hunters continued across the plains.

Then suddenly they heard the sound of horses in the distance. Aragorn quickly gestured his companions to hide behind some boulders ahead of them. Legolas made t first, followed by Marcus, Decima, and Aragorn. Gimli was last and was pulled into the hiding place by Decima and Legolas.

About a moment a large company of horsemen dressed in helmets and cloaks, armed with swords and spears with banners flying as they galloped passed the hiding spot of the hunters. They rode proudly and determined to take on any foe that would dare invade the Riddermark.

As they passed, Aragorn came out of hiding with Marcus right coming right behind him. He called out to them, "Riders of Rohan! What news from the mark?!"

The riders heard his call and the lead rider signaled for the group to turnaround and began coming towards the hunters. Aragorn looked back at his comrades Decima and Marcus giving him nods as they hoped the riders could help.

Instead however they rode up to them very fast and surrounded them in a tight circle as they believed these foreigners would bringing nothing but ill to Rohan. The hunters were back to back.

The riders then lowered their pointy spears ready to kill them if necessary.

Aragorn and the other two men had their hands up trying to tell them they meant no harm.

The lead rider rode in front of them in armor of golden brown. "What business, does an elf, three men, and a dwarf have the Riddermark? Speak quickly?" he said.

"Give us your name horse-master, and I shall give you mine," said Gimli.

"We mean no harm," said Marcus.

The lead rider then handed his spear to another rider and dismounted going towards Marcus. "You and your friend are both Legionaries, strange that your not in Roma fighting the war, deserters," concluded the rider.

Marcus and Decima felt insulted by that remark.

The lead rider then turned his gaze at Gimli, "And I would cut off your head Dwarf," he said, "if it stood but a little higher from the ground.

Legolas as fast as lighting pointed an arrow at the leader.

"You would die before your stroke fell," warned Legolas.

Decima also had his crossbow raised at the leader, "I wouldn't do that if I were you," he warned menacingly.

However the riders pointed their spears menacingly at both of them. "Just try it outlander!"

"I wouldn't do that," threatened Marcus putting a hand on his sword.

"Enough all of you," interjected Aragorn putting a hand on Marcus and Legolas shoulder and looking at Decima. Gesturing them all the calm down.

Gimli sighed in relief as Decima and Legolas lowered their weapons. Marcus took his hand off his sword.

Aragorn began to announce who they were, "I'm Aragorn son of Arathon, these two men are Legionaries, but no deserters. This is Marcus son of Felix, Decanus Decima of the Roman Legion, this is Gimli son of Gloin, and Legolas of the Woodland Realm. We are friends of Rohan and of Theoden your king".

"Theoden, no longer regonizies friend from foe. Not even his own kin," the leader said removing his helmet.

The riders now convinced of their good faith withdrew their spears.

"I am Eomer nephew of Theoden and third marshal of the Riddermark. There are dark times in Rohan, Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan and for that, we are banished. Rohan has also ended their alliance with Roma," finished Eomer.

"What how could that be," said Marcus in disbelief. "Has the poison gone that far?"

"Indeed it has Marcus," said Eomer.

"Does my father know of the king's state?" asked Marcus.

"He is aware, I spoken with his spy before I was banished," said Eomer. "The White Wizard is cunning. He walks abroad here and there, they say, as a man hooded and cloaked".

Eomer then turned to stare at Legolas who returned it. "And everywhere his spies slip past our nets".

"I understand, I patrolled Rome's borders any outsider I'd see I'd ask them question too?" said Decima.

"We are no spies," said Aragorn. "We were tracking a party of Uruk-kai, westward across the plain. They've taken two of our friends captive".

"The Uruks are destroyed, we slaughtered them during the night," answered Eomer.

"There were two Hobbits, did you see two Hobbits with them?" asked Gimli.

"They would small only to your children to your eyes," said Aragorn.

Eomer looked down in regret, "we left non alive". Eomer then pointed to smoke in the distance. "We piled the carcasses and burned them".

"Could they?" wondered Marcus.

"Dead?" gasped Gimli.

Eomer only nodded. "I am sorry". Eomer then turned his head and whistled. "Hasufel, Arod, Pyrois, Ajax," he called as four horses were pulled up to the hunters.

Arod was a white horse, Hasufel was reddish-brown, Ajax was black, and Pyrois was pearl-yellow. "May these horses bear you better fortune then their former masters," said Eomer, "farewell".

"Thank you for your help Eomer," said Marcus.

"Your welcome, look for your friends, but do not trust to hope, it has forsaken these lands," said Eomer.

The five hunters kept his words in mind.

We ride north!" ordered Eomer as the rider galloped northward leaving the hunters of what goes on in Rohan.

The hunters watched as they disappeared over the hills. "Let's mount up," said Decima mounting the black horse Ajax.

Legolas mounted the white horse Arod with Gimli, Marcus mounted Pyrois the yellow-pearl horse. Aragorn took the last one, the reddish brown Hasufel.

They galloped towards the smoldering pile of Uruks. They dismounted and Gimli, Marcus, and Decima began to go through the smoldering pile.

Eventually Gimli found something and pulled it from the pile. It was a charged dagger sheath and belt given to the Hobbits by Galadriel. "It's one of their wee belts," he said.

"We're too late," said Marcus bowing his head down.

"Hiro ith ab wanath," said Legolas bowing his head with eyes closed.

Decima stabbed his dagger in the pile in frustration.

Aragorn kicked a helmet screaming in agony, "AHHHHHRRRRGGGGHHHH!" Then he fell on his knees.

As the hunters continued to wallow in their grief. Decima then looked at the ground by Aragorn. "Hey Aragorn what's that?" he pointed walking right by Aragorn.

Aragorn looked at what Decima has spotted, "A Hobbits lay here," said Aragorn, "and the other". Aragorn stood up and began following the trail.

"They've may have made it after all," said Marcus hope restored.

"They crawled and their hands were bound," said Aragorn continuing to follow trail with his comrades close behind. Aragorn than found some rope and looked at it. "Their bounds were cut".

Aragorn looked around then following the tracks, hoping they lead away from the battle. "They ran over here. As he continued on as he spotted another set of tracks. "They were followed".

They all continued behind Aragorn. "The tracks lead away from the battle," he said, his pace getting faster.

Eventually, "Into Fangorn Forest," said Aragorn they all stopped at the dark, dense forest.

"Fangorn, what madness drove them in there," said Gimli.

"I've heard the stories, but looking at it sends a chill in my spine," said Decima.

"That will not stop me," said Marcus.

Eventually all the hunters walked into the dense forest.

 **Roma…**

It was night in Roma, most citizens at home for the night. Vitus and Tulio in their best armor were walking down the near empty streets.

"So what do you think the Centurion wants with us?" asked Tulio.

"I suspect it's a promotion Tulio," said Vitus.

"Guess it's ceremony then," said Tulio as thy both made it to the location that turned out to be one of the many Barracks in Roma.

The went into the entrance and made their way to the courtyard and noticed torches lit full of Centurions and Legionaries. They began to walked towards the erected stage in the center. They climbed the steps to see Centurion Publius and a few soldiers holding scrolls and vine sticks. They stood in front of them at attention.

"Dolentor Tulio, Pethros Vitus, welcome. By Imperial Decree and by Decree of the Emperor Vibius Felix, you two are hence forth Centurions of Centaury," announced Publius.

"CHEER!"

"Do you both hence forth swear by your honor to do your duty to Rome in Peace or War?" asked Publius.

"We swear!" they both said in unison.

"Then I Varros Publius have bare witness to your vow," said Publius. The two soldiers nearby then walked up to the new officers and handed them their scrolls and vine sticks.

Then they both turned to their fellow officers and soldiers present as they got a loud cheer.

They both gave a slight bow and then turned to Publius again.

"Sir if I may ask, what will our orders be?" asked Tulio.

"You'll both receive new orders tomorrow, but be prepared, you'll both likely get different post," said Publius.

Both men were a bit sadden by the news, but knew they had to do their duty.

 **Roma, Imperial Palace…**

Quadir was walking down the grand halls of the palace, eventually he made a left and saw two Praetorians guard each side of a doorway. "I am here to see the Emperor," he stated.

"Go on, he's been expecting you," said one of the guards.

Quadir walked into the Emperor study and saw him at a desk at the end of the room with a balcony behind him. He was doing paperwork looking down and then looked up to notice him. "Ah Quadir welcome," said Felix.

Quadir walked in doing a bow. "Have a seat," said Felix gesturing with his hand.

Quadir walked to the desk and pulled out the chair ad took a seat. "Tell me, how has your daughter been?" he asked.

"Well my lord," said Quadir.

"Good, now onto business, first off I commend you on your performance on our last campaign and now you wish to speak of some concern" said Felix.

"Yes my lord, at Greyflood we almost lost due to our lack in Calvary," said Quadir.

"Yes, I noticed that as well, if weren't for careful planning we've probably wouldn't be having this conversation," said Felix.

"I have a suggestion," said Quadir. "After Greyflood, my men and I scavenged the cataphract armor, I intend with your permission to remake the armor and form a Cataphract unit

"Hmm, and how many can you get?" asked Felix.

"About a thousand I hope, I've been trying to rally man more of my people in the army," said Quadir.

"I've heard of your speeches in the Easterling Quarters, well done," said Felix writing down on a paper.

"I just hope my word don't fall on deaf ears," said Quadir.

"I hope so too my friend," said Felix as he was rolling the paper into a scroll and placing his seal on it. Then he handed it to Quadir, "Quadir you are hereby ordered to form a cataphract unit, speak with the master smith about the armor," he ordered.

Quadir got out of his chair and bowed, "yes Emperor". He then left the room knowing his talk was fruitful.

Felix went back to work, "my Lord Felix," said Abnus catching his attention. He was holding a scroll, "this just came from Rohan".

Felix took the scroll and looked at its contents, his eyes widened with interest, "hmm this is interesting, Eomer the third Marshal of the Riddermark was banished, it seems he is requesting access to our supplies on the border".

"He's seems to be aware of our spy, but did not kill him, but be a gesture of good faith," said Abnus.

"Yes, having Eomer here would be better for Rome, but I can understand his will to defend his country in these dark times," said Felix. "He has my permission," writing down orders. "Get these to our fortresses on our eastern border."

"Yes my lord Felix," said Abnus taking the scroll.

"Any luck on your investigation?" asked Felix.

"I went to visit the wife of the late Legate, she seemed under duress when I tried to question her, after I left her residence, I was attacked by thugs," said Abnus.

"What happened?" asked Felix.

"Two of them escaped and I slew two others," said Abnus.

"Unfortunate, glad you're alive, but it seems we've rattled a cage," sad Felix.

"Yes, I'll try to speak to her again, I'll bring some guards with me," said Abnus.

"Make sure they are out of sight," said Felix reminding him to be discrete.

"Yes Emperor," said Abnus leaving the room.

Felix sighed knowing the war was far from over, the latest scout report had him concerned. The Wildmen burned the Westfold and my move into Roma at any moment. Not only that, but now sighting of 10,000 Orcs from the Misty Mountains that may also flood Roma. Was this coincidence or the enemies great plan.

 **Neopolis, Enemy Camp…**

In a black tent many senior of the armies of Mordor were gathered with Kamul at the head. "Saruman has promised to send the Wildmen into Roma, and more of our forces shall come from the North, when that happens Serpent you will take half out forces here and march on Roma," said Kamul.

"What of the forces of Abnus? That Corsair full is having trouble," said the Serpent.

"Once you burn Rome, all of Roma will fall, if you fail again Serpent, do not return," warned Kamul.

"What of the supplies they get from the Northgate?" asked a Corsair.

"Saruman has a device that's been placed under the bridge, they will be no line," said Kamul

 **Neopolis, Wall…**

General Brutus was looking out at the enemy, it's been days since the last attack. He was wondering what they were up too, however his supply line from the Northgate was still secured. "General Brutus sir," Brutus turned to see Admiral Catalus.

"We are ready," he reported.

Both men made their way to the docks going inside a warehouse, what Brutus saw amazed him. A device of some kind that was a big pot over a fire filled with some strange liquid attached to a tube that was pressurized. With pump tube leading into the pot and another tube with a valve coming out.

"Admiral have all the men here been sworn to secrecy?" asked Brutus.

"Yes General, shall we proceed?" asked Catalus.

"Begin," ordered Brutus.

One man began to pump air into the pot filled with a strange liquid Another turned a valve, A third man then had a torch and put it under the nozzle, the liquid came out and ignited in a great flash of light and heat. It made the men working on it jump, even the Admiral and General were surprised and in awe seeing the substance on a block of wood.

It burned in a great inferno none has which none have seen before.

"Put out the blaze," ordered Catalus as several marines came with water attempting to put out the flames, but they did not go out.

"Sir, the flames won't go out?" said Manteos as marine.

"I can see Marine, keep the blaze contained," ordered Catalus.

"Yes sir," said Manteos.

Brutus and Catalus moved outside the warehouse. "I've never seen anything like it," said Brutus in awe and terror at this Greek fire.

"I agree general, but this weapon might just be the key to a breakout of our port," said Catalus.

"Then we shall put it on ever ship we can," said Brutus.

KABOOM!

The sound of an explosion caught their attention, "What was that that?" wondered a stunned Catalus.

At the gatehouse of the north wall, two guards slowly rising from their cover, the bridge was gone. "Get word to the general, we've been cutoff," said the guard.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed. Looking forward to all comments and reviews.**

 **-Peace-**


End file.
